


Prompts/Requests

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: All requests/Prompts from my Tumblr page.





	1. Beorn Prompt Request

For hours you’d been wandering in the wild, barely conscious from the injuries you’d received from a wandering pack of orcs, another shaking breath later just as a loud thunder clap sounded you collapsed as the world went dark around you. Your eyes fluttered open again feeling a large hand sliding across your cheek drawing a smile to your face as Beorn, your old friend from the Journey with Thorin who’d offered you shelter before. His soft smile visible in the flickering light from the large fireplace in what you’d guessed to be his bedroom, you glanced around, “Is this your room?”  
He nodded dipping the washcloth back into the small bowl of water by the bed and wringing it out before wiping your forehead, “Yes, you needed more than a hay bed.”  
“How long have i been asleep?”  
His eyes met yours again, “Two days. That black arrow in your back nearly spread the poison beyond my reach, but you pulled through thankfully.”  
Another flash of lightning flashed through the crack under the shutters blocking the window just before the loud thunder clap that broke through the sound of pouring rain driving you clutching to his thick vest making him chuckle as he curled around you until you calmed again, “Get some more sleep.”  
He stood to leave the room turning when you asked, “Where are you going to sleep?”  
He shot you a kind smile, “My chair downstairs.”  
You huffed giving him a soft glare eyeing the bed you couldn’t dream of ever filling then back to him drawing another chuckle from him, “The Dwarves and i slept in piles on our Journey, there’s room for both of us, you need your rest too.”  
He sighed and nodded, “I have to see to my animals, then I can rest. I’ll see you then.”  
Your playful glare returned, “Don’t make me come find you.”  
He chuckled again through his turn, “I won’t.” You woke to find yourself curled tightly in Beorn’s arms as he lightly snored behind you bringing a smile to your face as he curled you tighter as you snuggled against him more before slipping back into sleep. His soft voice attempting to wake you, “We should get up, you need to eat something.” A grumble was all he got in return as your eyes opened spotting your hand tightly latched onto his keeping him in place. He chuckled again laying back again with a sigh drawing you back into his tight grip nuzzling closer, “Fine, but we will have to get up soon.”  
“But I don’t want to leave.” curling his arm closer against your chest using his hand as a pillow through another thunder clap as he chuckled again settling around you tighter for another brief nap until the storm died down and you released him for his chores as you fixed a late breakfast.


	2. Bunny – Thorin Request

**Request**  -  by [ **jesgisborne**](https://jesgisborne.tumblr.com/)

This a silly one. Modern Thorin has been wanting to be more than Jaqi's co-worker/boss practically since the beginning, but has been afraid of crossing the line, and losing her completely. He's on the phone with Dwalin, discussing a way to cover the birthmark between his hip bone, and groin. He's wondering if he should get a tattoo to cover it up, because the women he has been with have all laughed when they saw it, leaving him with little confidence He's embarrassed at the ridiculous bunny by his manhood. You know the rest, and what it signifies. Hot and steamy, followed by cuddling?

 _Khurdu_  - Ancient Dwarvish Language (Made up the name)

 **Khuzdul** \- in plain font , words that couldn’t be translated were bolded

Swatting your hand through the air you wafted the small dirt cloud your boxes had tracked in from the moving van. The house was large enough, with four older Brothers, two Fathers and a Nephew along with yourself to be moving into it the space seemed to shrink though vastly with each box added. Aching throughout your final retirement game from the Tol Sirion Pro Baseball team the Dragons went off smoothly ending your perfect final no hitter season with yet another championship ring to add to your collection. Barely at 25 you’d already had one career and had to face the challenge of starting all over again, though this time in a new land across the Blue Mountains all the way to Erebor where you’d found yourself a place among the top sports agency.

Well, your Cousin did, Tara, who has her own forge at home works alone under her own management forming unique jewelry, all with such a quality leaving her more than capable of maintaining her own independent status. She heard from one of her customers that her Cousin was in need of an assistant and of course your name was the first one suggested, with your vast knowledge of sports and the business necessary to manage the players, having been one yourself.

So by sunrise you were on the bus for the brief trip over to Erebor Sports incorporated. Pulled snuggly into your form fitting teal knee length dress under a lace vest over your tall nude heels as your hair was pulled back into a long braided ponytail with the unruly strips around your face tucked behind your ears. Gripping your purse, now covered with your leather jacket laying over the middle of it under your arm when you were called back. Passing the tall well dressed raven haired muscular man looking you over as you passed him entering the office that the elderly man inside sealed off behind you then claimed his seat.

Your purple eyes locked with his piercing blue friendly gaze through your soft smile, “Miss Pear- I’m sorry I can’t pronounce your name.”

Your smile flicked larger, “Just Pear is fine, even in Khurdu others have trouble making it out. It’s a half Hobbitish jumble, Pearisiyiae.”

His smile deepened, “You speak Khurdu?”

You nodded, “Just moved from Tol Sirion just West of the, I believe your kin refer to them as the Mountains of Terror.”

His brow raised, “Really now? You must miss it terribly.”

You forced your smile to remain, “My family moved with me.”

“You’re married then?” His eyes scanned over your Raven curls only spotting your clans’ beads.

“No, just my Parents, Brothers and Nephew.”

A glimmer ran through his eyes at your admission before continuing with the interview, where it was confirmed that you were new to the idea of being someone’s assistant but you knew the world inside and out. With not just your background but that of your Father’s and Brothers all continuing the family tradition of ball playing. His only condition was that you started the next day and wouldn’t be too hard on his Grandson, who you’d be working for, at least directly, as he’d inherited the Durin temperament.

Still shaking partially after your nearly doubled ride home after you’d gotten on the wrong train. Soon enough bringing you safely back in time to stretch out across your Fathers’ laps to watch the latest football match while the youngest of your Brothers took his turn making dinner.

…

Waking up came easily as your body begged to be free from its resting position across your floor as your mattresses were tossed and you were waiting on the delivery of the new ones, hopefully arriving today. Thankfully with a warm shower the aching dulled to a minor irritant as you climbed off of the last bus stop to walk the last three blocks and return back to the elevator that led you up to the second to last floor. Exiting you glanced around meeting the eye of the short brunette immaculately dressed man behind the large counter that smiled at you, “Miss Pearisiyiae.”

Your smile grew as you approached to say, “You may yet be the only one able to say it properly.”

He chuckled nodding his head to the right, “Thorin Durin’s is the last office past the fish tank, yours is the small desk in the small room attached to his. You’ve beaten him in, he’s normally the first.”

“I get a desk. More than I’d hoped for.”

He chuckled watching as you went to your new closet/office and claimed the desk off to the side behind a row of cardboard file cases in large stacks covering most of the walls. Setting down your purse on the bare desk you timidly claimed the seat eyeing the large stacks of boxes blocking the view of Mr Durin’s office separated by yours by a glass wall bearing a glass door linking your offices. 

Stealing a glance inside his office the thick leather chair behind the dark cherry wooden desk brought you to wonder what the apparently stern Grandson of the elderly man you’d met yesterday looked like. Stirring a wondering thought of who the man was from yesterday you’d seen in passing. A question that was soon answered as the man himself strolled past your office causing you to rise to your feet and quietly and offer a small wave to the stunned man turning to set his bag on his desk before he moved closer when you entered his office.

Moving closer he glanced at the sheet in the outer pocket of his bag to read, “Miss-,” 

Narrowing his eyes as you said, “Pear is fine.”

Nodding he offered his hand to shake yours giving an approving glance over you taking in your pale green dress and matching heels stirring a heat in him that he instantly dreaded before it pulsed higher as his eyes locked with yours shifting his minimal smirk to a dazed stare stammering out, “Dorin..” Blinking steadily his gaze held as you held your smile, ignoring his blunder and releasing his hand when he’d realized he’d gripped it for a shake too many offering a flashing smile. 

Turning away he started to show you to the large stack of boxes and named all the different categories the files were stacked in. Through his tour his eyes scoured over you taking in each detail soon driving him to a single conclusion, you had to go. He couldn’t risk gaining feelings for you, let along caving in to the images attempting to flood into his mind as his eyes seemed glued to you.

..

It had been nearly a year since his last date and that ended terribly with him finishing it as soon as it started, using each and every chance to paint himself as the worst ass imaginable to force the woman away. Pleasantly enough she had been forced straight into the arms of another and had mended the fences with him remaining in a loose friendship closer to acquaintances who’ve kissed a few times. Just friendly enough to be invited to the wedding and added to the email list for news about the birth of their first child. A milestone he feared he’d never gain as a small flaw on his otherwise immaculate body stripped him of the trust to have an open and fully physical relationship nearly every male his age had already gained at least once.

A small brown mark between his hip bone and his groin had stolen his confidence, all in the form of an innocent little bunny. One by one the women he’d hoped to have gained enough trust and caring from to share a sexual relationship with had ended badly. The first few times at least he had managed to draw it into starting at the heated tryst quickly and managing to make it through entirely before the shower after where even after his ‘incredible skills’ had brought them to toe curling bliss, only to be laughed at when his mark was spotted. With each meeting after filled with jokes at his expense leading to his ending it time and time again.

..

Starting out he asked for a single file he hoped would take much longer than the three minutes you had managed. Apparently his assumption of your Hobbit stature and leaf shaped ears had been terribly off as you were far more Dwarf than you appeared granting you double the stubbornness he could ever hope to muster. Each task growing more bizarre leading to the random request for a blue bag of chips with the yellow logo with a rhino mascot on the bag when his stomach gave a slight growl as he went to his first meeting. 

Giving you only half an hour to fulfill your task, one that he was stunned to find completed with four different obscure brands he didn’t even know existed. With each soon becoming his new favorite guilty craving snacks at his tasting after spotting your flick of a smile as you started your next task, his ordering you to organize all the files into a better system. Little by little you worked the files into piles as he stole stunned glances as your fingers shifted them easily in a distinguishable system before they were added to the empty file cabinets along the wall behind your desk.

With another stack added in you moved to grab your phone from your bag with a smile that instantly drove a spike through the staring Dwarves’ chest upon your answering in a large toothy grin. Trailing each movement of your lips through the brief conversation before you hung up and returned to add the final two stacks, having made it nearly a third of the way through already before entering Thorin’s office to say, “It’s Five.”

Thorin nodded, “You should head home then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You smiled larger watching his face nearly pale at the beaming expression, “See you tomorrow Mr Durin.” Turning to grab your bag and coat before leaving feeling his eyes lingering on you as you traded farewells with Bilbo still at his desk as you waited for the elevator.

..

The following day brought more of the same, with your finishing the sorting, but with his earlier arrival during your lunch he snuck into your office examining your filing eyeing the alphabetical system he’d requested with jarring errors with three different sets of letters jumbled in the wrong order leaving him stunned that someone his Grandfather had so adamantly fought for your proper treatment had been so ignorant of the simplest of details. Each task was completed and yet with this blaring objection something inside him stirred his inner being to give you another chance and not to make this mistake. 

But he had to do this, there was no other option. Walking quietly on his return from lunch. He drew closer, entering his office spotting you organizing the latest addition of files and moving closer to the open doorway and freezing as he heard you speaking clearly in Khurdu, one of the most difficult forms of Ancient Khuzdul. One that bore similarities to modern Khuzdul but also staggering differences, including the inverting of several letters in the alphabet.

 _“Adad, Hit the far left square, then the list under the blue word with the upside down umbrella.”_  His brow rose as he thought back to the alphabet settling on the letter h.  _“Don’t forget to tell Teo the Parent thing is on Thursday. That’s the one with the umbrella rune, not the badger one. The badger one comes first,”_  His eyes watched you double check the days on your calendar on the desk for confirmation before you repeated,  _“Yes, badger comes first.”_  Blinking through his shock he turned realizing this single fault of yours was simply the effect of a communication barrier.

Drawing his phone from his pocket he texted his Cousin Dwalin on the floor above you, “I’m an intolerant ass!”

Dwalin chuckled reading the message that appeared with a soft ping on his phone, “Are you hoping for me to object or agree with you?”

“My Assistant, apparently Khurdu is her first language. So my problems with her are all a language mix up.”

“Well we all speak and read Khurdu so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“There is one problem. I’m going to need curtains for my office.”

Dwalin chuckled, “You can block the view but not the thoughts. You can’t fight them off forever. Sooner or later that bunny won’t be an obstacle anymore.”

Sighing Thorin returned to his work before assigning another task for you, though this one slightly less absurd, simply tedious for him, records fetching from downstairs.

.

Once again at five you entered Thorin’s office, this time his eyes met yours again accepting the files you offered to him as he said, “I couldn’t help but over hear you earlier. You speaking Khurdu, I couldn’t help but wonder how you learned it.”

“I was born in Tol Sirion.” He watched as your smile dimmed slightly, “Is it that obvious?”

He chuckled softly smirking at your innocent expression laying the files on his desk, “No, I didn’t even realize it until I overheard you on the phone. Your Adad is having trouble learning the language?”

You chuckled softly, “We all speak and read it, but we each have our own weak spots.”

“Well if you need help with your weak spots let me know.”

Your eyes narrowed as you asked, “I mixed something up didn’t I?”

His smirk grew as he said, “Our alphabets differ.”

Your fingers rose to pinch your nose mumbling in Khurdu _, “Damn letters.”_

Making him chuckle again, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

…

Work picked up after that, soon enough you were adding personal shadow to your job title. Thorin was sent from place to place, turns out your hiring date was a rare lull for him. He would be sent to visit clients and go on random scouting trips to oversee the paperwork while insisting you remained at his side. Something that was very difficult when the players or other men he would deal with would request you leave to grant them privacy, a request that nearly triggered a rage in Thorin who refused to let you out of his sight. A situation you only solved by drawing out your headphones on your iPod with a sigh lowering your eyes to your notes again allowing the stubborn men to continue their meeting.

Soon your habit took off and each person speaking with Thorin wondered at the distracted woman at his side humming and bouncing your head occasionally during your favorite songs. With each shuffle of your feet and trace of your lips moving along to the words drove Thorin deeper and deeper into a helpless pit over you. Your presence had dulled his rage bringing a shock to those expecting a flare. He never wished for you to see that side of him, no, he would be better. He would monitor himself and keep his rage in check always keeping you in sight as a reminder, no matter what they said or did he would not allow himself to diminish his image in your eyes, including love you, he could not risk your loss. Even by the end of the first month he was yours, and through each adorable moment he witnessed would not break his resolve, no matter how beautiful or adorable you looked.

..

His eyes would trail over you claiming the only satisfaction he could ever gain solace from, in his imagination. Your fluidly moving lips bearing each heart stopping smile or sarcastic pout when he felt strained against loosing himself in anger, stealing a laugh from him. Lips granting him a soothing comfort as your honey dripped voice surrounded him and sank deep straight to his heart. With a laugh that could see him through the worst of times, the tiniest hushed giggle you fought to hide all the way to the loud laugh he’d stolen from you just once with a trailing squeak as you muffled it adding the final nail in the coffin. Every trace of you, all your quirks, rages at his refusal to follow your lead all the way to the bubbling enthused joy that seemed an endless pool becoming his life sustaining elixir pulsing brightly from inside you, that light, he knew, would always be a reason to keep going.

A silent urging, his light in a terrifying storm, a foreign comfort he dared not question his reason for being granted such a blessing. But oh how it burned him through his excruciating yet calming love, he would hold fast, block himself in with a mighty wall, assuring himself it would stand eternal as a monument to his steadfast foolish stubbornness and fear. One that would never be seen by another soul, one only he could find and feel, but oh the dust cloud it would cause when it crumbled down to earth. And it surely would, no matter what he did, it would fall and he’d be there battered and bloody from slamming against it before the healing sprint straight for you.

..

At his side you would linger silently, waiting for his gentle tap on your elbow signaling your release from your cone of silence. Keeping him in your line of sight, never lingering past a five foot distance to assure you didn’t lose him. A rule he loved, always having you close, though the tether worked both ways, he would occasionally freeze against an invisible barrier when he noticed you were not joining him, something silently urging him to remember something he’d missed. But at work it was work, no matter his enjoyment you were the most intimately adored stranger anyone could ever hope to find.

So when he joined his Sister on a Parent Teacher conference and he spotted you under the arm of a tall blonde Dwarf with shimmering pale green eyes. One he recognized as a professional ball player new to the Erebor Rams, the final shatter of his heart was the Raven curly haired boy with purple eyes propped up on your hip with an identical older Brother claiming your other hand walking at your side leading the way to his class. With a sudden outcry Thorin’s Nephews sprinted for the boy, who turned with a familiar smile he’d seen on you before it was hidden behind the boys’ heads as they chatted. Glancing up from the boys he caught your smile after he eyed the tank top and tight jeans you were squeezed into, forcing a smile to his face before glancing at the blonde who extended his hand to Dis when she reached him first, “Teo Pearisiyiae.”

Thorin’s eyes darted back to you again when he noticed the similar ears and slightly fanged smile as Dis repeated her name and her boys before Thorin shook his hand as well, “Thorin Durin.”

Turning your head you tapped your nose to the cooing toddler on your hip tapping your hand on the older boy’s head, “This is Theo my Nephew and his baby brother Thane.”

Teo chuckled softly eyeing Thorin’s expression as he asked, “So you’re siblings?”

Teo nodded replying in a thick accent he fought to contain, “Different surrogates, and Fathers, but our surrogates were twins, bit of a complicated story, but of all of us she’s got all the cuteness.” His hand gently pinched your cheek making you giggle through an eye roll leading to a clap and excited squealing giggle coming from Thane you responded to with a soft gasp and a peck on the nose making him giggle again. All drawing a sparkling adoring gaze from Thorin aimed directly at you.

The boys all looked up at you as Theo roughly asked in a timid tone, “Green place, Ice Cream?”

You smiled asking, “You all want ice cream?” They nodded and you met Dis and Thorin’s eyes.

Dis, “I’m not sure where the Green Place is...” Turning to face her Brother.

Teo chuckled again as Theo cried out, “By the Dom-,” His face twisted as he lost the rest of the name and began waving his hands in a circle, “Poofy, sauce cake place.”

You smiled as Thorin watched your same puzzled expression he’d caught on you a few times slid off of the child’s face as you softly said, “Dominoes Pizza.”

Theo nodded pointing at you repeating to Dis, “Dominus Pizz.” You smiled and corrected his words which he nodded and repeated again twice before Dis thought back to that area and said, “The Emerald Scoop?” Her eyes met yours getting only a shrug.

“We’ve never been but we’ve been meaning to.” Your head shifted to the doorway behind you to smile at the burly teacher that spotted Theo and gave a huff drawing a glare from you that frightened it away when he lifted his eyes to greet you.

Splitting up your group entered the room as the Durins waited listening with smirks as you delved into the teacher’s flaws for singling out Theo who happily returned to his desk finishing reading the book he had started earlier that day with the help of his Father. At the end of the meeting the frightened teacher flashed you a smile only receiving a huff in return as you turned to leave, getting a smile from the Durins as Dis smirked readying herself for her own lecture for the man who had been rude and punished the boys for sticking up for Theo.

Gripping his hand again he slid in yours he led you to the next class still giggling about his story about bears then giving a wave to the kind smiling woman in his art class. One by one the teachers varied in their experiences with Theo before you were shown to the gym where the Little League team all eyed Theo curiously yet again before their eyes rose to his Father with open mouths as he said, “I told you, my Family is Ball, many layers.”

Your eyes narrowed and you glanced at Theo who repeated the word he meant only to parrot back to the group after Thorin whispered in your ear the translation you were searching for, “Generations.”

The boys all found their places among the children as Fili and Kili helped nudge him into the conversations with their muddled Khurdu they were still learning, all while the coach spoke with each of the teachers eagerly waiting to meet you and Teo last. Assuring that even though the boys were all curious about him when he played that all slid away and he fit in nicely surely showing his built in talent. 

After the whole event was over your groups left and met up for the ice cream as Teo hoisted up Theo to choose as he filled a slightly ridiculous cup of ice cream driving Thorin’s smirk larger as he watched him pass it to you claiming Thane allowing you to eat while Dis broke into a winded, well needed, explanation of her day. As the cups were emptied and you cradled Thane again Teo finished his cup before tossing it in the trash and grabbing the yawning Theo saying, “Let’s take you to bed.” Hoisting him up after you all agreed to meet up again another time as Dis and Thorin each claimed one of the boys.

...

The greeting smile from the Dwarf behind his desk as you arrived, readying for your trip across town to speak with another Player and his entourage. A few minutes late this morning you realized your still charging iPod on the portable charger in your purse before you grabbed the notes necessary. Catching the sideways glance from the Dwarf still beaming at the memory of you cradling the small toddler and how fiercely you went after any that harmed young Theo. Through the walk to the car you led him through the itinerary for the day as well as the bullet points he had to remember, finally managing to get him to focus finally, just in time to arrive.

Leaving the building Thorin spotted the iPod you were checking on the charge of before he answered his phone, “Dwalin.”

Dwalin, “Thorin, so what’s this about tattoo ideas?”

Thorin sighed softly as you held your gaze on your papers trying to pretend you couldn’t hear, “I think a Raven or something would cover it nicely.”

“You know what happened when Gloin tried to mark over his, just spat the ink right back out. You sure you can’t just, work her up to it. Surround her with bunnies and then just be like, oh it’s just another bunny. Then she’d be all awed out and won’t have the energy to laugh at the sudden image.”

He sighed again glancing out the window, “I doubt I could find enough bunnies to possibly do that.”

Dwalin, “It’s only a-,”

Thorin’s tone rose against his best effort, “It’s a bunny, on my groin. There’s no covering it apparently.” Biting your lip your eyes nearly bore a hole into the papers in your lap before you checked again on the barely charged iPod hoping to have gained a miraculous ten minute full charge. “Can’t get a tattoo to cover it, and I can only keep someone so distracted before it’s spotted. You’re not the one having to be laughed at for it.”

“Oh come on..”

“You have an anvil on your ass, mine’s a bunny!! Not a giant manly image when you’re trying to be in the mood.” He sighed again glancing out the window on your side as you stopped glancing over you with his expression dropping as he spotted the obvious lack of headphone wires coming from your ears as you slid out and closed the door behind you, making him mumble, “Shit she heard me..”

Dwalin, “What? Your Assistant?”

“Ya, I have to go and, handle this..” Hanging up and climbing out of the car he joined your side catching only the same simple smile leaving him to wonder if you hadn’t jerked the ear buds out suddenly as they stopped or if you’d heard the entire thing. Giving you another glace he eyed your hands, “No headphones today?”

The corners of your mouth quirked up, “iPod’s charging in my purse, bit of a late start.”

His feet carried him after you when you headed for the door, leaving you both in an awkward silence, at least on his part until you reached the elevator. “About my call.”

You smirked cutting him off, “Have you tried ‘Hop On’? For the tattoo.” His brow rose as your eyes met, “Though it’d probably work better if you were more of a jerk. And I highly doubt women need any encouragement to do so.”

His lips parted feeling a twinge signaling a brief pulse of blood heading for below his belt as a wave of heat pooling in his chest at the thought of your finding him attractive, eyeing your figure again as you left the elevator before he joined you on the walk to the waiting crowded meeting room.

.

Once again you caught interested gazes from each of the men you passed as they passed, with the familiar player and entourage respectfully ignoring you through the entire thing as they normally did. Though this time you listened realizing how seamlessly Thorin led the others into working with him rather than against him while also easing the Athlete who kept eyeing you curiously wondering where he’d seen you before. Halfway through his finger pointed at you, “Dragons right?”

You smiled at him, “Yes, ten years.”

His smile grew as Thorin gave you a curious smile before the Agents around you kept speaking while the player waited until they had halted again when he asked you, “Your opinion? This a good deal?”

Your smile grew again, “For you right now, yes. If you take the Lindson ad plan no.”

His brow rose, “How do you figure that?”

“The Lindson plan would have you working with Altom, one of the few black listed brands for Erebor agency.”

His body shifted closer to the table to rest his arms on it, sliding his chair with him as he asked, “Why’s it black listed.”

“They have a habit of Fluff contracts. Lead with the benefits but it takes nearly five years before any athlete earns enough of a profit to gain a paycheck at all.” The group all glanced at Thorin who was holding a steady hint of a smile as the athlete nodded his head.

Thorin, “It’s true. At least ten of our former athletes had to take it to court to get out of them. By the time they did they were near bankruptcy and forced to retire for missing too much playtime forcing their teams to drop them and others to turn against hiring them back.”

The athlete smirked as he replied, “Why didn’t they let you help me out when I first joined this company?”

You smirked back, “Oh you couldn’t handle me in charge of your career. You’d be exhausted just waking up.”

His smile grew, “I do remember flashes of yours, you handled it well.”

“Family business, born into it.”

Thorin’s smile grew watching as you delved into further details on his plan Thorin had chosen at their request. Finally after nearly a year together he saw your full potential, working more as his partner than his assistant and how you had managed to keep up with the massive workload without so much as a question for the details of the business.

.

Back in the car for the ride back he eyed you once again before delving into more of your career he’d missed out on learning about in your lengthy time together. But as you delved into it, it all made sense. Your return to the office started with a chuckle from him in the elevator, “Hop On? That’s the best you could think of?”

You giggled, “Spur of the moment, ya. Rabbit puns are a bit of a soft spot for me. But dirty ones..” His smile grew as you smirked at him when you exited the elevator before he deeply inhaled looking you over before heading to his office, making sure to poke his head into your office thankful you weren’t upset at his conversation, “I hope you enjoy your trip.”

His response began with an eye roll and a huff leaning on your desk, “Oh yes because a blind date is so relaxing and enjoyable. I’d rather chew glass.”

He smirked leaning against the doorframe, “Don’t think I’ve ever heard of having a destination blind date.”

You chuckled softly, “My Cousin’s idea of fun. He won’t be moving to Greenwood for another month so she thought, it’s warm in Gondor let’s try the Water Resort!”

He chuckled, “Even if he flops it you should have fun.”

You nodded grabbing your bag and straightening up, “Oh yes, being ogled in a two piece. So much fun staying in the lazy river all day.”

“You’re not going to try the slides?”

“Not the best swimmer, especially in deep water. Usually my Brothers or Parents ride down with me. Enjoy your days off. Try not to get anything stupid inked on you.”

He nodded watching as you left with a soft smirk still slightly stunned you hadn’t laughed at him or teased him, simply joking about his foolish notion to mark his body. Turning he walked to his desk grabbing his things and heading back home to drop heavily on his bed fighting as hard as he could not to imagine you in a two piece.

…

Packed and crammed into a commercial flight you were off to Gondor and dreading each minute of it, hoping that nothing would happen and it would be as painless as possible. It had been nearly two years since your last relationship and though it didn’t end badly simply the sting of its simple fizzle hurt even more. And with the giant marble carved Adonis like manager of yours it stung even more. Sure he’d made it abundantly clear you were his employee, you still couldn’t let go of the small hope he was coming around and growing closer to your bonding Nephews who brought you mingling outside work even more.

Another jostle later followed by a steady decline and you had landed and collected your bag before making your way to your awaiting Cousin beside two tall Men, one brunette with his hand fixed on her hip and the blonde eyeing you hungrily with a growing smirk as you approached. One handshake later and Luo, your date had attempted to rest his hand on your thigh beside him no less than twice on the ride over. Beside your Cousin you held in your venting leaving your bag in your assigned room you were to share with her before changing into your swimsuit, a deep green one piece mostly covering the front with intricate cut outs and the back mostly bare under a pair of short shorts you refused to remove. Reaching up through your walk out of the room the Men eyed their dates lustfully as your fingers twisted your hair into a looped bun before you took your place at his side for the walk down.

Soon enough you’d been forced down a ride with Luo gripping you tightly attempting to have his hands roam across your skin before you somehow managed to squirm free from him. And to manage your rough swimming skills to carry you through the thankfully crowded waters granting you excuses to use the tall Men around you as momentary anchors as you wove between them. Finally back at your table you accepted the pint you had ordered for a sip as your dates and your Cousin downed their third drinks as Luo eyed you again with a smirk bringing up a topic you dreaded. “I noticed your tattoo.”

Your eyes met his, “It’s not a tattoo.”

He laughed curtly with a swaying seated stance struggling to set his desk down on the table, “Even better. Seems meant to be.” His eyes wandered to a group of his friends approaching with another round, all with their own dates, something that did nothing to calm you at all. “Bet your exes loved your mark, you must really love it a bit wild, even the mark screams just Ram it in!”

A round of laughs started and you pushed your drink away waiting until they all broke into their own marks being revealed allowing you the chance to slip away and dart back up to your room managing after your shower behind three double bolted doors and change. Exiting after you’d dried off wiping the next set of tears from your pink eyes with another sniffle as you fumbled on your phone booking another flight home. Collecting your bags you snuck downstairs passing the front desk wiping your cheek before you approached the young man behind the counter to ask, “Could you call me a taxi please?”

He nodded his head urgently calling the number, “Should be a few minutes, their depot is just a few miles down the road. Are you alright, is something wrong with your room?”

You shook your head, watching as his manager approached slowly trying to listen in, “Just my Cousin’s friends. Your Resort is incredible.”

The young Man said, “Well we hope to see you again some time, and I really am sorry your stay was spoiled.”

You smiled as the Manager said, “I noticed you arrived with Lord Tunos’ Son’s party. Is there anything you wish for us to inform your party should they ask?”

You nodded, “Drop dead. Something like that.”

The pair smirked as the Manager responded, “Oh I will certainly pass on your message.” His hands worked on the keyboard before him and he printed something out and handed it to you, “For your next stay, 15% off the room with complimentary room service, good for two years.”

His smile grew as yours returned as you wiped your cheek again. “Thank you.”

Leading you outside he eyed your fingers gripping your sleeves over your palms after making sure that your mid thigh length maroon sweater was still covering your backside and the tops of your jeans specifically. He helped you into the taxi and you began your ride back to the airport and claimed your seat waiting for the next hour until your flight would board, still ignoring your growling stomach at their choice on eating after your first ride. Curling your legs up in the seat before you your fingers fumbled against your phone dialing a familiar number. With your Brothers and Fathers out of town for games your Nephews were at your Cousin Tara was watching the boys in your absence. Sniffling again you wiped your cheek trying to clear your throat attempting to remain calm raising it to your ear.

Alone in his living room Thorin sighed nursing the first sip of his beer he’d been staring at for the past hour trying not to think about you on your date when his eyes shifted to his phone that made him straighten up as he saw your face and name pop up, “Miss Pear?” Biting his lip at his revert back to a formal greeting.

His pulse spiked hearing your trembling voice, “Hey, um, can I ask you a favor?”

Leaning forward setting down his beer his entire body stiffened wondering what had happened, “Anything.”

Another trembling breath later you asked, “I know it’s late, but, could I get a ride from the airport?”

His eyes searched around for his keys, “You’re there now?”

“My plane is boarding soon, won’t be for nearly three hours, if you can’t-.”

“I’ll be there. Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“Just um, date was just an – how does it- _Honor less and Damned_.” His hand wiped his hand over his face, chuckling softly at the impossibly old insult.

“Send me the info I’ll be there when you land. Need me to bring anything?”

“No just the ride.”

He nodded his head moving to take down the info then hanging up as your plane started to board and you claimed your seat near the back of first class when the flight attendants said you were only one of five on the airplane and you could claim the better seat. Finally landing after your v8 and two bags of pretzels your stomach was still growling and your eyes still had yet to stop releasing tears until you’d found your way out to the arrivals gate where Thorin’s tall frame was against the wall with arms crossed over his deep blue sweater over his jeans and boots. Not so surprisingly just a simple sighting of him calmed your mood and tears with only a growing hope he’d offer you a hug.

Drawing closer his hand reached out to claim your bag with a faint forced smile as he eyed your teary demeanor. “Hungry?”

You forced a smile back, “It’s really late I can’t ask you-.”

He motioned his head to the side making his brushed back hair shift to the side slightly, “You’re hungry, I’m going to feed you. Unless you’re too tired?”

His eyes met yours in a brief glance as you crossed the street to the parking garage, “I don’t think I can sleep.”

He smirked, “You want to watch Dinosaurs tear people apart?” You glanced up at him curiously, “I got a box set of Dinosaur apocalypse movies, the terribly shot and scripted kind that are impossibly entertaining and you’d be mad to miss out on.”

You smirked making his smile grow as he added your bag to the trunk, “That sounds, terribly incredible right now.”

Before he realized it his hand landed on top of your head as he stepped forward curling around you in a warm comforting hug he only relaxed into when your body relaxed against his chest as he rumbled out, “Plus I bought some steaks I’ve been dying to cook up.”

He chuckled at your mumbled sarcastic love struck comment, “Oh just propose already.” He released you at your step back walking you to the passenger side and helping you in, “At least before the doves, roses and fireworks show up or I might not be able to speak at all.”

His chuckles grew to a soft laugh through his walk around to the drivers side and climbed in for the drive to his place, “Your family have to wake up early?”

You shook your head, “They’re out for games, the boys are with my Cousin for the two nights.”

“Well I have a guest room you’re welcome to if you get tired.”

Through the ride you felt his eyes lingering on you when he could manage it before finally parking in the garage of his incredible home. Parking, he climbed out of his vehicle and walked around it to help you out and claimed your bag to show you around inside, holding a ghost of a smirk at having you in his home, leaving your bag in his guest room before he turned on the first movie to watch from over the counter in the kitchen as he cooked. Covering your lap with a thick fur making sure the fire was lit and making sure you were comfortable as he said, “You snuggle up, I saw this one earlier. I’m going to make dinner.”

You nodded and focused on the movie trying to muffle your giggles and laughs that drove his smile wider and his chuckles louder as he watched along from the distance. Soon enough the plates were set out on the table before the couch you both sat along with the beers he set out then glanced at the movie relaxing beside you. 

He loved these times, all your trips normally ended like this, enjoying a meal together watching terrible movies you both loved to just tear apart sharing the same twisted senses of humor. Though it had never been so intimate as to be shared in each others homes, always in hotels and one of you would always pass out before it ended and make sure the other made it to the bed to avoid a morning of pain after the cramped positions.

Glancing at you again as he cleared the plates and brought another set of beers asking, “So is this an ignore it completely or do you need to vent?”

You smirked and sighed accepting the beer from him, “This is the part where I should say vent, but with the whole boss slash male Dwarf part is telling me to say otherwise.”

His brow rose as he smirked relaxing back on the couch beside you, turned to face you, “Boss part I get, but why the male Dwarf part?”

You lower your beer from your lips catching his eyes darting back to your from your lips, “Because male Dwarves are protective and you’re going to want to kill him.”

“And why is that?”

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one with a mark that brings out the worst in people.”

His head shifted to the side as he asked, “No further details?”

“There’s bit of a terrible attempt of a pick up line about it my Brothers thought up, his brow rose, “I’ve been thinking about the Ewe on my ass all day.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up in his attempt to hold back his smirk, “Excuse me?”

You giggled leaning forward uncrossing your leg to set your beer on the table and standing to raise the back right side of your shirt and brushing down the top of your jeans revealing the dark brown sheep with large curled horns making him chuckle, “People either think it’s a horned Ewe or a Ram. He chuckled again timidly brushing your jeans down to reveal the legs and eyed the hooves better.

“That’s a Ram. If I didn’t know any better I’d say a battle Ram breed.”

You giggled brushing your shirt down again and reclaiming your seat as he settled back again only to stiffen up as you said, “Really, I can’t imagine you being an expert on the matter from my ink blot mark.”

He chuckled, “I would know. Battle-Ram is my middle name.”

Your brow rose, giggling, “Now you’re teasing.”

He turned setting down his beer, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and showing you his ID making you laugh again, “Thorin  **Battle-Ram**  Durin.”

You giggled again, “Daring Battle-Ram Durin.” You handed him back his ID with another giggle, “If my Grandmother knew she’d demand you buy me a ring.”

His smile grew, setting his wallet on the table behind the couch, “And why would that be?”

“Jaqiearae, means Jack-Rabbit in Hobbittish.” His lips parted thinking back to the old fable of Ones bearing marks of each other’s names. “They don’t have a word for bunny. But my family still calls me that anyway. It also was my nickname on the teams.” His hand went to wipe his lips as you grabbed your beer again and settled back curling your legs before you, “So, your turn.”

“My, my turn for what?”

You giggled again after your sip, “Come on I got to see it.”

His brow rose, “I am not taking off my pants.”

You nodded, “No worries, I’ll get them off eventually.”

“Really? Very sure of yourself.”

You giggled again, “Oh believe me you’ll want to.”

He shot you a playful glare retrieving his beer again for another sip, “So, what did this date of yours say about your mark?”

His eyes dropped to your tongue when it darted out to wet your lips, “He said my exes must have loved it,” You watched as Thorin swallowed his next sip, “And that it must mean that I’m wild in bed.” His body shifted closer to yours resting his hand on your knee when your voice trembled as you continued, “Because it’s a sign to just ram it in.”

With the clenching of his jaw he nearly growled through his exhale, “Anything else?”

You shook your head, “His friends jumped in and kept the jokes about it going and when they were showing off their own marks I went back up to my room and called a cab for a flight back.”

He nodded, “You see him again let me know.”

“He’s not worth going to jail over.”

His eyes locked with yours, “Maybe not, but you are.”

You smirked, “Oh my Grandmother would love you.” Giggling again as he chuckled and he turned to put on the next movie. 

Two movies and four beers later you giggled shouldering his weight leading him to his room and helped him sit down on his bed after dumping the last half of his beer down his chest. Standing again you giggled trying to get him to sit back down again, “You need to sleep.”

He chuckled brushing his hands past yours and in one motion cupping your cheeks to crash his lips into yours for a hungry kiss you couldn’t help but melt into sliding your fingers through his hair. Breaking apart his smile grew through a deep chuckle struggling to remove his shirt, with a gentle push you sat him down and you jerked his shirt off and went to the sink to soak his shirt before the smell and stain set in against his struggle to keep you there. Returning again his low snores grew making you giggle again at his body resting back across his bed. 

Walking closer you emptied his pockets onto the night stand then pulled him back to be resting lengthwise across his bed. Unhooking his belt you bit your lip noticing the pulsing bulge soon to be revealed as you tugged his jeans free leaving you to mumble seeing him in just his briefs as he rolled over, “Oh it’s just not fair looking like that.” Reaching up to gently brush his hair from his face making his head turn to nuzzle against your hand.

You added his jeans to the sink leaving his belt on the foot of his bed before heading to his guest room after cleaning up the living room. Relaxing in your long sweater you slipped out of your jeans and laid out on your stomach snuggling with his pillow laying there until the sounds of his snores from next door eased you off to sleep.

..

Morning came soon enough with Thorin grumbling at the sunrise blinking his eyes open feeling his bare skin against his furs beneath him causing him to lift up and look himself over before turning to open his drawer finding his condom packs still intact mumbling, “What did I do?”

Looking over to see the asprin and glass of water that he quickly took and finished before heading into his bathroom curiously eyeing his soaking clothes that he wrung out and left in his tub to brush his teeth before looking around in his spare rooms.

Finding you snuggling tighter stretched out on your stomach in the room beside his, leaning against the door he stole a moment to look you over before turning away. Walking through the living room seeing that you’d cleaned up before making you a full steak breakfast with an omelet on the side, setting them on the table and going back to your bed. Sitting at your side gently brushing your hair from your face drawing a soft grumble at the light now shining in your eyes before you blinked them open.

“I made breakfast.”

Rolling over you rubbed your face and kicked down the blankets making him chuckle before you grumbled and settled back again. Turning he rose and scooped you up in his arms making you giggle as he held you against his chest then chuckled as your head nuzzled against his shoulder.

“You always carry your guests to breakfast?”

His smile grew, “No. You’d be the first.”

“At least you’re not stuck in the bathroom. Halfway thought you might end up with your head in a bucket after least night.”

“Takes more than 7 beers to get me sick.” Setting you down gently in your seat then claiming his at your side.

You met his curious gaze, “Don’t worry, I didn’t sneak a peek. Though you made it really easy dumping beer all over yourself.”

“I am sorry about that.”

“Which part?”

“The drinking. I had a weird dream though. Started with me kissing you-.” His eyes locked on your face noticing the smirk you tried to hide with another bite of food, “I kissed you?!”

Your eyes shifted to the Dwarf entering the house with a tool box that froze when he spotted you, giving you both a large smile before saying, “Didn’t meant to interrupt. I can come back later.”

Thorin shook his head, “Not a problem Bofur. Jaqi this is Bofur my Cousin.”

You waved at him and his lips parted with a soft gasp, “I know you! Jack-Rabbit Pear! Oh I used to watch you all the time. So you’re the new Assistant.” He moved closer digging in his pocket, “I know it’s a bit strange but could I get your autograph?”

You smiled at him with a giggle spotting Thorin glance at you, “Not a problem.”

His smile grew and he passed you a small notebook you wrote out the note he wanted before signing Jack-Rabbit Pear with a small bunny beside it that caused Thorin’s lips to part recognizing the image from his hip and watching as Bofur chuckled, “Thank you, so much! You even still add the bunny! Anyway, I’m off to fix the mower, I’ll leave you to it.” Smiling then turning to head through to the shed in the back yard.

When the doors shut behind him Thorin’s eyes met yours through your brief smile before you returned to your meal, “So was it, a peck, or, full on-,”

You giggled softly, “Does it really matter?”

“It matters.” Flicking his eyes to your lips and back again to your eyes as you smirked.

“Full on.” 

He inhaled sharply as you at the food from your fork then eyed Bofur who walked through the house again mumbling, “Forgot my wrench in the truck.”

Thorin rubbed his face as you said, “Don’t worry you’ve made it abundantly clear I’m simply your employee. Others have tried to kiss me before, with less that 7 beers and without any intentions behind it.”

Struggling against admitting his love right there his lips parted and he watched Bofur walk through again before you turned back to your food again his eyes dropped to his plate again then rose back up to yours feeling your eyes back on him again after he’d said, “You’re not my employee.” Out loud rather than in his head. Blinking again dumbly you forced your eyes back to your plate, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Mhmm.” Your smirk grew as Bofur roamed through again making Thorin lean back in his chair watching him with a slightly irritated expression. When he’d gone back through again your plates were empty and Thorin claimed them and returned lifting you and carrying you back to his room hearing Bofur roaming back through yet again. Setting you down on his bed he sat before you wetting his lips as you said, “This mean I’m fired?”

Shifting closer to you his hands settled your curled legs in his lap, “No.” His hands slid around your lower back drawing you closer to him, “My name is on you, same as yours is on me. I tried so hard to keep this to myself.” His eyes darted to the door as you giggled at the knock and shuffling outside drawing the huffing Thorin to answer it and slip outside.

Exhaling you laid back brushing your sweater back down along your thighs pressing your legs together and laying them to the side, closing your eyes and brushing your hair back from your face with a soft sigh. Opening your eyes again your head turned to glance at the door catching Thorin walking back in closing the door behind him and walking back to his seat timidly sliding his fingers over your legs you folded against his chest, feeling a slight twitch against your butt cheek you smirked, “You were saying, about something being hard?”

Inhaling he swallowed dryly as your fingers slid down his chest keeping your eyes locked on his, “I, care for you,” shifting again you slid your legs against his chest driving his hands higher up on your thighs only making him harder and pulse against you again while his fingertips brushed gentle circles rising higher on your inner thighs, “I didn’t want to risk losing you.”

“And just how would you do that?” moving your hands to grip your sweater making him swallow again as you arched to pull the sweater off over your head revealing your full figure to him as well as the matching blue lace bra and panties. “I doubt you could manage scaring me away.”

Openly his hands slid over your thighs from your knees to your hips with a darkening gaze, “I did try.”

You giggled again watching him searching over you hungrily as you arched again to unhook your bra, “I remember, you and your chips.” One at a time you slid the straps down along your arms watching his breath hitch and he wet his lips as your legs slid around his sides, “So are you going to kiss me, or-.” A quick muffled giggle escaped you at his lifting you up to sit in his lap as his lips landed on yours. Sliding your hands back his arms tightened around your middle as you slipped free from your loose bra and dropped it on the floor before sliding your hands through his hair earning a low moan from him as you rocked against him timidly. Sliding his hand lower he cupped your ass playfully drawing another rock of your hips through his muffled chuckle while one of your hands left his hair to brush yours back only to slide back out and slide across his skin again.

Trailing down his chest again your fingers drew another louder moan from him as they brushed along his pulsing erection. Tangling your tongues and working your lips together before his hand drew yours back before it could slide in his briefs to lay you back and straighten up. Sliding his hands along your thighs again he eyed you again adoringly before shifting your legs to his left side making a curious smile grow in the place of your smirk. Gripping your legs and pressing them together a giggle escaped you when he rolled you over onto your stomach and leaned over you. Pressing his hands along your shoulders and slowly yet firmly pulling them down along your back earning a content hum from you while you brushed your hair to one side.

With a heated gaze he watched your body arching and your hips rising to his lips, sliding further his fingers looped under your panties sliding them down low enough for him to firmly kiss him name marker earning another giggle from you followed by a gasp at his other hand gently brushing against your heated core. Tucked around your hip his hand worked against you earning several low moans while his lips trailed kisses across your back. Forcing your hips higher another moan escaped him as you brushed against him urging him on in his wish to take you. 

Finally reaching your shoulder his lips rose to meet yours in your glance back before you told him, “I want you. Just like this.” With a rumbling chuckle his body drew back to dig through his drawer opening the box of condoms, freeing one to slip on as he tossed his briefs away, making you bite your lip as he eased your panties down and tossed them away before he stretched out above you again with another trail of kisses, sliding his head against your wet slit and slowly ease himself inside you drawing a soft gasp from you as he filled you.

Slowly he thrust behind you while his hand worked against your clit again drawing soft moans and hums from you between tender yet heated kisses before purring against your ear, “Every time I am with you, I will never, ever leave you wanting.” Gently teasing your ear with his teeth making you release a giggling moan through your next arch lifting yourself higher to allow him deeper, “And I will never treat you anything less than a Queen. My goal is to devote myself to you long past the day my loving you erases all those ignorant men’s words from your memory.”

You giggled again, “That might take some time.” Gently his lips brushed against yours as he tilted your hips higher sinking inside you fully with another whimpering moan from you, before you continued barely over a whisper as you neared your peak, “I look forward to your trying though.”

Chuckling against your lips his body shifted while his fingers moved firmer against your dripping core to drive deeper thrusts into you causing your head to droop forward with a gasping whimper, “As do I, bunanunne,”(my tiny treasure) Working his body against yours feeling for just the right rhythm and angle before he smirked at your fingers gripping the covers below you biting your lip through another whimper as you came around him. Pausing his movements his hands searched over your body gently cupping and squeezing between gentle kisses to your lips and back before your hips rocked against him signaling for him to start again. 

Keeping you like that for a few more thrusts you giggled again as he drew back lifting you with him to sit you on his lap working you in a circle gripping you tightly to his chest chuckling as your head laid back against him as his motions and fingers brought another climax from you. Easing you down again he gently slid free from you to roll you over and kiss you again, working his way down your chest granting you a longer recovery time before entering you again at your request. Thrusting deeply and shifting you through several different positions before moving you onto his lap against the headboard pinning you there until your joint climax.

Pulling back he tossed the used latex in the trash bin by his bed and laid you out across his chest after stealing another kiss from you then gazed at you lovingly trailing his fingers over your back as you did the same with his chest saying, “You know what I really enjoy about Dwarves?”

His smirk grew as he asked, “And what would that be?”

His eyes sparkled as your smirk grew through your shifting above him through scattering kisses down his chest, “Such a quick recovery, for so many activities.” His smile grew as he chuckled before his hand instinctually moved to cover his mark only to stop at your brushing it away with a playful glare, “It’s my name. I may giggle when I see you fully bare, but trust me, it’s not aimed as mocking you.” His eyes stayed locked on your as your lips sank lower on his hips before finding his mark making him gasp, “Trust me.” Flicking your tongue against it before working closer to his growing erection beside you for a gentle teasing lick before claiming him earning another shocked gasp as you drew him back to his fully hardened state yet again only to leave him groaning as you pulled back. Claiming another condom he chuckled rising up to flip you over after you’d slid it on him to move you through another amorous round of impassioned love making.

Finished yet again he eyed you trying not to laugh as you settled between his legs rocking your crossed feet above you as you gently stroked his mark between kisses, “I think this is the perfect spot for it.”

He chuckled again pulling back to stretch out and kiss your mark laying across his stomach, “Yours is in the perfect spot.”

Giggling again your lips grazed the side of his butt cheek as you said, “Then again, here might be nice too.”

Gently nipping him there making him chuckle again and cupping you and rolling over, “Hungry?”

You nodded smiling at him as he turned to kiss you again, “Could we watch another movie too?”

He chuckled again sliding to the end of the bed, “I’ll get your bag.” Moving to get a fresh pair of briefs to pull on before he slipped out to get your bag, returning with a smirk to help you choose a replacement pair of panties and help you into your sweater again and carry you to the living room to turn on another movie and walk around Bofur on yet another trip through the house to his truck. Cooking up another dinner he stole glances at you before joining your side at the table again with another set of beers, smiling at you, “Stay the night with me?”

You nodded, “Sounds perfect.” His smile grew before kissing you again, and rested his forehead against yours as you giggled out, “Besides, you’ll need someone to carry you back to bed after I drink you under the table again.” Making him laugh and claim another kiss before you turned to focus on the meal and the movie, eventually finding yourself propped up against a stack of pillows with him across your chest with your legs wrapped around him as he gently stroked them while your fingers trailed across his chest.

Reaching over he grabbed a bit of string he’d brought from the kitchen earlier and claimed your hand, “My Grandmother came from across the Blue Mountains, and my Grandfather, he came from the Southern Kingdoms. He used to say when they met it felt like he’d been swept away by the tide, just a glimpse and he was gone,” Gently his fingers looped the string around your ring finger forming a knotted bow, kissing your knuckles after he raised it to his lips. Turning over he settled above you gently brushing your hair free from your face with a loving gaze, “That’s how it was, when I passed you before your interview. And he saw it, on my face. All this time and I didn’t dare believe you cared for me in return. I refused to see how absolutely perfect we are for each other. And I owe you a very, very large ring.”

You giggled again, “You don’t have to-.”

“Yes I do. Because Bofur’s no doubt told the whole clan by now and they’ll be expecting all the details.” His lips found yours again before pulling back to gently stroke your cheek, “You deserve the best, and I will allow nothing less.”

“You do realize we can’t just suddenly be down the aisle you know.”

He chuckled, “I know, I have to speak with your Father first.”

“S” His brow rose, “Fathers.”

“Oh..So when Teo said you were from surrogates.” His head rocked to the side, “Now that makes sense, and also way more terrifying. They both play baseball?” You nodded and grabbed his phone pulling up their pictures from the teams’ website, “Wow. Ya, we are going, very slowly with this. I can’t outrun both of them.” Making you giggle again curling your arms across his back as he relaxed across your chest.

Glancing up you smiled at Bofur who smiled back clutching his phone saying, “Aunt Diaa’s wondering when she gets to meet your bride.”

You giggled as Thorin chuckled burying his head in your chest for a moment before replying, “I’ll bring her to Dis’ party next month.” Bofur nodded and conveyed the message as Thorin asked, “Have you finished the mower yet?”

Bofur, “Hmm? Oh that, ya, barely took 10 minutes, loose bolt and cable.”

Thorin, “It’s been hours.”

Bofur chuckled, “Well ya, Aunt Torre kept on about her throw pillows and you know once you got her going there’s no stopping it.” His eyes glanced up, “Ooh, I love this one.” Hopping over the back of the couch and joining you for the next few until he finally went back home leaving you both happily alone again for your change to take him back to bed with shared chuckles.

…

Waking brought large smiles to your faces before sharing a shower and changing for work, where he stole yet another kiss in the parking garage. Walking in with you firmly gripping your free hand drawing more than a few curious glances. Reaching the first desk you stopped to speak to the woman that called you over with a loves struck grin beside the waiting delivery boy gripping a large vase full of yellow roses. Sighing you could feel Thorin tensing behind you as you grabbed the card and read it before freeing your other hand to tear it up collect the bare card that was behind it to write out another note before giving the delivery boy another address and an extra $50 for his troubles. Claiming your hand again Thorin led you to the elevator where he asked, “Where’d you send the roses?”

You smirked up at him, “To my neighbor.”

His brow rose, “Why?”

“It’s her birthday tomorrow. She’ll be 103 and she loves yellow roses. Terrible to waste them. I hope he keeps sending them so I can fill her house with them.”

His smile grew with a soft chuckle wrapping his arms around you as the elevator closed to kiss you, “For that reason alone I agree. But if he shows up you point him out and I’ll call Dwalin down and he’ll never come near you or another woman again after we’re done with him.”

You snuggled against his side kissing his cheek, “How sincerely vicious of you to say.” Giggling again as he chuckled kissing your forehead.

His eyes met yours through another smile, “Oh, we’ve got an early day today.”

Your brows pressed together with a disbelieving smile, “I would have remembered that.”

His smile grew as he leaned down to purr against your ear, “We’re going ring shopping.” Pulling back to kiss your cheek again with a large smile, “Grandfather approved it. And we’re off to my Uncle Fundin’s forge to design it and chose the right stones.”

You giggled again, “Only thing that’s left is dinner.” He smiled at you again, “Told my Adads I stayed at yours and they asked for me to invite you over tonight.”

He nodded looking forward as the doors opened and led you to your office gaining you a soppy grin from Bilbo behind his counter, who’d not so subtly been pressing Thorin to make a move for months now. Settling in your desk you started to organize your files left on the desk from your days off as your finger hit the button for your intercom after it beeped, “Need a coffee?”

Thorin’s throat cleared drawing your eyes towards his desk spotting his eyes scanning over your bare crossed legs formerly bouncing to the song you were just humming, “We’re going to need curtains.” You giggled again making his smile grow as you turned back to work, stealing his attention all through the day until you left early for lunch and he drove you off towards your shopping where he fought to focus on finding the perfect ring for his One and not on the looming task of properly winning over your Family.


	3. Dwalin Prompt Request - Raccoon

Hope I am not bothering you, I would like to request 2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” and 18.” What’s the matter, sweetie?” With dwalin  
…  
You drew your dagger from your boot finishing cleaning the boar you’d caught with the smirking Princes coming to join you as you heard a rustling from the forest behind you causing you to turn motioning for them to stay as you left to inspect the noises. Within a few moments you discovered the cause, a small baby raccoon caught in a trap as angry crows pecked at it through the bars, you rushed over shooing the birds away before drawing your dagger again gripping the net it was trapped in, speaking in Elvish hoping to calm the small thrashing and yelping raccoon, “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”  
The small raccoon paused eyeing you curiously as you cut it free and lowered it to your chest examining it after you sheathed your dagger spotting its broken arm and the cuts it had received from the birds. “Let’s get you patched up alright?” The small raccoon curled up closer to your chest as it told you about the hunter that had taken its Mother and how he’d gone in search of her only to be caught himself. “Don’t you worry now, you can stay with me, and no one is going to hurt you again.”   
You and the Princes escorted the raccoon home after they finished with the boar and you’d healed the raccoon’s wounds, passing through the front gates you caught your intended’s attention with your slightly pained expression and the blood coating your jacket that he’d gifted you. Rushing through his guards Dwalin reached your side gently laying his hands on your arms and stepping in front of you softly asking, “What’s the matter, sweetie?” His eyes scanning over you for any injury.  
Your eyes met his with shooting him a small smile, “I found an injured baby raccoon.” Folding the front of your jacket open revealing the small curled injured animal wrapped in bandages and a small sling.  
He nodded meeting your eyes again, “And your plan is?”  
“I‘m going to keep him, he’s far too young to be on his own out there.”  
Dwalin drew in a breath stroking your cheek before pressing a kiss to your forehead giving you a small twinkling smile, “Alright, if you need any help tending to the little one let me know.”  
You nodded, “I will.” He pressed another kiss to your forehead before heading back to his spot along the wall as you and the Princes went up to the Royal Wing.  
Soon enough his wounds were healed and the entire Company doted on your new pet, though his greatest friend other than you was Dwalin, who would pretend to be indifferent in large groups towards the growing Raccoon but was just as loving and affectionate to his little masked friend. Soon enough aiding your group with helping with small tasks and delivering secret messages to the King and other members of the Company to earn his own place in the Mountain.


	4. Dwalin Prompt Request - Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> himoverflowers asked:  
> I saw the prompts you uploaded! Can I please request for “real smooth, tripping over air.” and “Maybe I’m just crazy.“? With any character, thank you!  
> @himoverflowers – Picked Dwalin, just cuz I wanted some fluff with the giant grump today. Hope you like it!

The Marketplace in Dale was bustling as normal while the new Captain of the Guard, Dwalin, strolled through trailing the steps of his two Nephews, Heirs to the Throne, eyes trailing from side to side inspecting for any signs of possible damage or anything to tempt the Princes back into their mischievous ways. His orders were clear, get the boys through their errands and back home safely without any harm to them or the fledgling relationship with the still partially collapsed city the returning Dwarves were tasked into repairing, though his motives were not entirely matching his orders.  
With his cleanest fur lined vest, newly polished knuckle covers and his re-growing Mohawk and beard immaculately cared for he’d hoped for one more glimpse of the Woman he’d noticed the last week, arriving with a haggard looking group of travelers who’d had quite a spine chilling journey to the reclaimed city for work. Her story being the way he’d first noticed her, forcing his way through the back of the large group attempting to cram into the crowded pub in Dale, where the group had claimed the last of the available rooms and spent the night telling and retelling the tale, for hours he sat and watched the animation in her face as the story flowed from her lips again and again while the crowds all sat yearning for more. His eyes taking in each detail of her in the dancing firelight that surrounded her beside the roaring fire, until one of his underlings was sent to fetch him nearly breaking his heart at his having to turn away from that incredible smile as it flashed to the crowds again.  
Finally during the last errand of the trip he’d spotted the woman with a small apron curled around her waist assisting in one of the small shops that had been newly opened carrying a great variety of items from several different Dwarves who’d yet to finished the repairs on their own shops, he passed by tracing the steps of the Princes catching the smile following the bows she’d offered and he felt his body catching itself from the small trip it had encountered. Straightening again he glanced down finding nothing there and nearly glaring holes in his disobedient feet then avoiding your gaze as he took two long strides to catch the Princes again mumbling, “Real smooth, tripping over air.”  
.  
The next month flew by with very little time able to be spent in his chase of her, his mind however unrelenting in returning to the woman whenever possible, through each task and trip he’d catch flashes of her crossing his path, sometimes an outfit, the end of her hair flowing in the air behind with a few scattered glimpses of those entrancing eyes.  
Shaking his head again to focus on the small list of sentences he’d prepared, hoping that if he’d got lost for words, he could possibly claim one of those from his memory to regain himself after he could have sworn a breeze carrying her scent blew past him.  
Passing through the shop door he glanced around and exhaled deeply at the large shop without any sight of her before deciding it would be strange of him to not at least browse without an excuse to leave. Walking through the small maze of glass encased displays he glanced up quickly to see a portly blond Dwarf eyeing the small statue in the case before him where he could have sworn to have just seen her figure passing, biting back his groan he continued on thinking to himself, “Maybe I’m just crazy.” Soon enough he’d managed 2/3 of the way through the displays before noticing he was alone in the store, he turned in a small circle not noticing the woman walking up behind him, scanning again before attempting to head to the door with his feet stopping as he felt one of his axes quickly pulled from its carrier strapped across his back beside its twin.  
Turning quickly with a large glare that landed on the woman he’d been hoping to find giving his axe a twirl before placing it in her hands clasped behind her back shooting him a large smirk, “I believe I have just the thing for you, Master..”  
He drew in his glare as best he could and nearly growled out, “Dwalin.” Though his clenched teeth drawing her smirk larger with an added spark through her eyes.  
She nodded quickly widening her smile, “Master Dwalin I believe this axe,” giving it another spin as she held it out to her side for his inspection, “Is just the thing a Royal Guard like yourself is in need of.”  
He stepped closer with his hand outstretched attempting to reclaim it only for her to take a step back and hold her arm straight behind her again, “Course it is, it’s mine!”  
He paused to glance at her finger being held up from her free hand through her still holding smirk, “Of course it is, how could it not be meant for you, I mean just look at the skill that went into the crafting of this incredible weapon!”  
His eyes narrowed through a rumbling exhale and he stepped forward continuing their dance at another try for it, “I know what it took to craft it, I’m the one that forged it along with the twin on my back!”  
She avoided his grab again, “And of course a fierce warrior like yourself really should have the complete set, for the proper price of course.”  
He froze in his step causing her to flinch in taking her next one, his eyebrow giving a slight twitch before he replied, “You’re not serious, you’re trying to sell me my own weapon?! And just what price would you be demanding for it?!”  
Her smirk grew again through his next attempt, “Oh I assure you it is an incredibly reasonable price.”  
He grunted again at your switching the axe again behind her back to her free hand, “Give me my axe!”  
Then paused as she said, “Gladly.” Stepping forward for what he’d expected to be her crashing into him, only to blink again having a hand curled around his cheek securing her firm kiss, his eyes nearly slammed shut at the lips briefly leaving his barely a breath away before meeting them again hoping to draw a response from the stunned Dwarf before he eagerly closed the distance pressing himself closer to her while she led the passionate kiss, their sudden parting nearly drawing him to stumble again through a silent gasp.   
Her smirk returned through another spin of his axe while she walked around him to secure it across his back again, “Your axe Master Dwalin, paid in full and properly wrapped.” Moving to be before him again as he was locked into her gaze again, his body frozen as her smirk grew into a smile and her eyes dropped to the floor through the turn after bowing her head to him, sliding her fingers gently across the cases she passed while he drew in a shaky breath forcing his now seemingly hundred pound boot forward, “You forgot my change.”  
A small hopeful flicker in his eyes grew as she turned again with another curious smirk and she stepped forward, “Really?”  
He nodded his head as a small smirk of his own slid onto his face, “Aye, ya did.” Crossing the distance between them in three steps as she softly replied, “How terribly rude of me.” Smiling quickly before his lips crashed into hers again drawing her into another passionate kiss while his arms curled around her drawing her closer against him through a contented hum.


	5. Fallen Durins – Kili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Okay, so it can be anything written about Kili if you don’t want to do the suggestions I have, I won’t mind. I just love your writing and Kili is my favorite so! Kili and (xxx) got into a fight and the last words said to each other were “I hate you” and one of them dies.  
> \---Gonna tweak the last words a bit but it should still have the desired effect I hope!!

Shouting and slamming doors followed by the storming of heavy boots trailing the four newlyweds towards the front gates. With Bilbo at your side your eyes landed on the Company all waiting for you, forming a bowed line eyeing you both with bags on your backs readying to leave unable to deal with the Dour King and his dark haired Nephew storming after you with matching gloomy looks. 

With his new married status the younger Brother had jumped the queue placing himself and you directly behind the King in succession for the throne with the possibility of your bearing the King’s next heir. True you’d only been married since your spur of the moment joint wedding in Rivendell as the awe striking Kingdom drew the romantic and love striken pair of Durins to propose the notion with the over eager Lord Elrond jumping at the chance to perform the service.

Returning back to Erebor had brought on what the King had feared, the wretched Dragon Sickness soon dimming the mood of the entire group entirely who, to your ever growing rage just bent and tolerated it. No, something had to happen, he had to be snapped out of it. So far your attempts had failed, but this one wouldn’t, you were certain. The pair of you, you and your Cousin were leaving the Mountain seeking the fervently offered shelter back in the nearby Elven Kingdom. 

Your decision bore heavily on you, especially with having had felt the first swimming feeling from your growing children as the sun rose, an event and situation you’d found yourself quite late in informing your Husband of. But danger was looming in this Mountain, something the Elven King sensed urging his protective side out, same with all his kin. With the distance between children so vast for their Kingdom when a woman of your persuasion is come across she is lavished and pampered, same with her child by all, no matter her status.

Reaching nearly to the group your steps halted as a firm hand gripped your wrist and you were turned bringing the stern King into your view bearing a fully set in scowl, “You are not to leave! You are our Spouses, you will remain under our protection!”

Your eyes narrowed and you replied right back as calmly as you could muster looking down at the Dwarf barely a head shorter than you, “We are leaving! Your Mountain, you in this state is far more dangerous than anything awaiting us out there!”

His eyes narrowed as his glare tightened with a rumbling breath, “If you leave this Mountain it will be marked as treason for disobeying your King! Our marriages will be dissolved and you will be banished!”

Drawing in a breath you felt Bilbo’s hand tighten around yours silently showing his remaining loyalty to you, “You are not my King!” Flames shot through the King’s eyes as he exhaled sharply, “The man I marched halfway across Middle Earth with was my King. You are a poor excuse of everything he feared he would become! Now unhand me and release us to our fates!”

Trembling breaths were heard from the Company behind you unsure of what they should do, not wishing to abandon either side of this schism. With another glare aimed at you the grip on your arm was broken allowing you both to turn and walk to the door only to nearly pale at the mournful gazes from the Company shifting allowing you to pass with the lot of them nearing to tears. Passing a short half wall formed of deep green carven stone Kili’s voice rang out clearly, “If you do this you will be dead to us! We will never acknowledge you again!  **_x_**!” His voice rang out the last Khuzdul phrase clearly. One that even with your brief time with their kin was well known as the deepest form of hatred, one that would reign eternal stretching to all of their kin. Marking you as an enemy to be shunned or possibly killed depending on the terms of your meeting up with another of his kin.

Stopping completely your hand rose to your hair griping the jewel encrusted beads he had fashioned for your wedding, removing them as Bilbo did the same before they were abandoned on the half wall as Thorin shouted, “WE HAVE DECLARED WAR WITH THE ELVES! IF YOU LEAVE YOU WILL NOT BE GRANTED MERCY!”

Glancing back your eyes locked with the stern yet crumbling to exasperated gaze pouring from the chocolate eyes of the young Prince meeting your glowing pair with one last firm plea only to hear, “If you refuse to protect your kin I will hate you for eternity.” Shifting your gaze you met the flaming blue eyes of the panting King, “I will never forgive you for abandoning your people.”

Their gazes dropped with the weight hitting them as they eyed your bare undone braids, and with another blink the heavy doors were sealed behind you forcing the pair to the ground with pained gasps breaking into pained sobs.

Facing forward Bilbo’s hand shifted across his middle to stroke along your arm he was clutching tightly confirming, “He’ll snap out of it, they won’t hold to it. They can’t.” Shifting your eyes to him you nodded sharing a teary gaze hearing the approaching hoof beats from the Elven King approaching from Dale with a small guard to claim you for the escort back as his eyes scanned to the forest line in the distance spotting his forces reading to move again. 

Taking the first step your hand landed on your stomach with still no visible sign of growth reminding yourself what you were protecting before it lowered again. A reminder that broke through the granite wall holding you back from your next step, with each after coming easier than the last while the kind smile of the Elf King neared you as heavy boots rising over the hill behind Dale.

.

Nearly in the center of the clearing the Elf King dismounted passing your bags to a guard that raced off to leave them among the troops while the Dwarves from the Iron Hills approached.

The fiery haired King stepped into view eying you and Bilbo at the King’s side before raising a brow to ask, “Should I even bother to ask if you’re here to bar my entrance into our homeland?”

Thranduil drew in a breath to reply, “I am merely here to escort these two to my lands, pass freely we will be gone…” His eyes lowered to you as your head turned in a distant gaze before you charged at the giant Boar, leaping onto its back straddling Dain’s left leg to curl your arm around his back drawing him backwards as your left hand caught the black arrow that would have hit him in the opening in his helmet.

Turning his gaze to you as your arm lowered, releasing his back as well flicking the bow from over your shoulder out to fire it back killing the orc scout on the ridge behind Dale on a now fleeing warg at its rider’s sudden drop. Meeting his gaze your breathing staggered as you spoke in a hushed tone, “Oh no.” Gripping his shoulder tightly through your shocked jump at the giant worm breaking through the earth allowing orcs to exit the new hole.

Glancing at you sideways realizing his hand had gripped your legs through the sudden appearance, playfully asking, “Not so sure of your skills now are you there Elleth?”

Without meeting his gaze you noticed his smirk dropping at your trembling breath and dropping tears as you whispered, “I’m pregnant.” Barely audible over the fleeing Elven Steeds frantically being called for by their former riders.

Blinking in shock he felt you dismount and ready a pair of twin blades you drew from across your back as the Elven King and his men circled you and Bilbo who timidly offered up Sting, with a stern shout the Dwarves readied as the Elven forces swarmed in around them adding to the lines while metal began to clash. Trying all they could the two Kings and their closest men fought to remain at your side only to see you get drawn farther and farther away eventually being forced to flee into Dale with another faction of Elves racing after to aid you.

.

With a teary blinking gaze Thorin’s body rose again throwing away his fur and crown at Kili’s rise and stumbling race to the gate gripping your bead and his weapons with the King and Company soon after. Screaming loudly their appearance drew the Dwarven forces back into lifted spirits joining their charge out after the orcs scaling the ruined walls of Dale. 

Brief flashes were granted to the mourning pair as they fought to find you in the blood soaked and scream filled city. Dropping to their knees the orcs, Dwarves and Elves alike all dropped to their knees after an eagle swooped in claiming a small tossed object as Thorin spotted Roac abandoning your black bloodstained shoulder to join the eagle avoiding the wraith on the Nazgul plummeting to the ground after you’d killed it with an arrow through its head.

On your knees from the after shock from the impact you leapt aside, avoiding the large club Bolg swung at you hit the crumbled boulders that shattered and peppered your side with small rocks. Kicking off of the wall he assumed he’d pinned you to, your sword sliced though his skull before you fled racing towards a clear shot of an exit of this now nearly enclosed courtyard you and a small group of Elves were now cornered in at the skidded appearance of a pack of wargs blocking the way. 

Shaking breath after shaking breath your group tightened readying for their attacks before they finally came. Painful crashes from their attacks later you’d managed to work the beast to the ground earning a gash along your arm in the process. Not even a moment later a swarm of orcs was upon you leading to your next charge that ended with a body leaping around your middle coating your head and torso with a heavy blow landing moments later.

Staggering to regain your balance you recognized Bilbo’s coat coated arm covering your head that was soon struck with a heavy chain knocking you to the ground knocking you both unconscious as his body nestled around you after cushioning your fall, shifting in his brief sleep to cover you. Small stones fell around you as the great number of forces along the ruins bore heavily on them triggering a domino effect with the three buildings around the courtyard now collapsing as the Elves dove to cover the pair of you.

.

With dust settling a hush grew over the lands with the final blows having been landed. Glancing around frantically the Elf King listened intently rushing through the walkways his steps were shadowed by the curios Dain who asked, “Saw the Lass bout an hour back must have been, near the outer rings…”

Thranduil froze nearly passing the collapsed ruin on his right raising a finger before the faint echoing racing heartbeats that all the Elves behind him heard as well driving them all to drop their weapons and charge at the pile of rocks shouting your names. Breaking into teams, two to support the rubble and the other to dive underneath drawing out each heartbeat then passing the wounded back to the healers setting up in the outer rings. 

With wide eyes all the Dwarves stood stunned seeing the Elf King diving through the rubble gaining tears and more bloody injuries as he did until he rose through the breaking rubble to see the next wave of orcs flooding upon the city. Finding their weapons again they shifted returning to battle abandoning the courtyard passing the three recovered Durins in their charge towards you that ended too soon bringing their demise with the very falling rocks they wished to save you both from, something nearly all the Dwarves had missed.

Carrying them safely back to the now heavily guarded healing tents Dwalin, Gloin and Oin bore their kin racing as fast as they could while the others raced to join their kin in battle once more. Sharply rising the Elves above you bore the weight together breaking you free and helped you to rest above the rocks. Regaining their weapons leaving you to Bilbo’s protection to handle the oncoming wave. 

.

Swallowing dryly leading to a near hacking cough the bloody and bruised Bilbo released your shoulders after his failed excruciating attempt to lift you ending with only the confirmation something was badly broken and he could not manage your safe travels back. With a trembling breath his eyes scanned around him after eyeing your unconscious body beside him, losing track of time then finally landing on Bombur his voice rang out in a nearly broken cry, “Bombur!!”

Pausing his race the portly Dwarf along with Gloin, Bofur and Bifur all shared a timid glance whispering to each other then stopping as Bilbo added, “I’ve broken something I can’t lift her! Please! She’s pregnant!!”

Those last two words shot their eyes wider and bodies into full sprint over the jagged crumbling boulders with Bombur reaching you first, cradling you safely to his chest and rising again while Gloin gripped Bilbo and their race back towards Erebor, where the healing tents and patients were being moved to. Racing through the lines and dark creatures the group brought down all that stood in their way as they shouted in thick Khuzdul,  **“Heir to the Throne Coming Through!!”**

Parting for them the Dwarves all eyed them curiously assuming it must be the ones they were clutching so dearly. Eyes landed on you through their race inside, with the Elves guiding you over frantically as the Elven King raced after your group at the brief ending of the next wave as the others returned to their search of the ruins.

…

Blinking your eyes open you rose from your Elven bed with a smile as Kili entered bearing a tray with one of the last pieces of cake remaining from your wedding dessert. Beaming at you brightly the Dwarf abandoned the tray on the table on his right curling his arms around your middle kissing your lips as he balanced on the balls of his feet accepting your help with a downward tilt of your head. Chuckling against your lips his grip tightened as your foreheads met, “Sleep well amralime?”

You nodded with a soft giggle still remembering your impassioned, yet slightly ill advised consummation of your marriage, but the short gap between here and Mirkwood was imagined to be smaller and far less dangerous than it turned out to be as your arousal grew. Moment after moment flooded back, each loving gaze as he curled you against his chest safely in his arms back on the bed again, sharing the cake between kisses and shared giggles with entwining fingers planning out your futures together.

Blinking again the room blurred as a flaming eye in the distance turned towards the Elven city coating it in a red light as a sharp hissing voice whispered,  _“What you carry will not last, they will wither and fade as you fall to my feet!”_

Fading entirely you fell to your back gasping as you clutched your silk night gown to your thighs as you clambered to your feet trembling as a great heat grew around you bringing you back to the ledge of Mt Doom with the eye aimed at you. Glancing down you mumbled to yourself,  _“One duck, two duck, three duck, four…”_  

Your eyes shut over the roaring flame coated laughter that fought to cloud your mind only to die at a soft voice repeating a small nursery rhyme. With you eyeing your baby Sister being held up clutching your Mother’s hands back in the Elven village near the Shire, strolling around a small pond in your garden as the multi colored fish inside followed their path.

_“One duck, two duck, three duck, four,_

_Mother Goose calls out warning of more,_

_Guard your flock, mind your sheep,_

_Time claims all without a peep._

_One duck, two duck, three duck, four,_

_Who will you be when Love calls at your door?_

_Will you be tall, will you be fair, or coated with butterflies strewn in your hair?_

_Lovers can rise, Lovers will soar, if only, if only you open that door.”_

.

Verse by verse the village grew around you easing your pain, night after night since finding the Ring these dreams lingered. Mostly the same twisting your blissful memories into tarnishing nightmares soon to fall as you focused on happier times. Long since the First Age had passed you’d waited with only your memories reminding you of the life stolen from you, Parents and Sibling were both claimed in one of the lone orc raids through the West. The very last in fact, the one ushering in a new wave of peace as you grew and joined the forces to protect it, forces eventually joined by the fleeing Dwarves.

For decades the remaining few from your burned and ransacked village watched their people thrive and rebuild as your pain, though centuries past still stabbed too deeply to touch the ground you had once claimed as home. Moving South your people met a new resting place, safely around the borders of the Shire, filling the massive trees with their winding homes to safe guard your kin, with your dwindled numbers comprising mainly of the half breeds, Elves and Hobbits that didn’t dare to search for land elsewhere among your taller kin. Growing closer to your Father’s kin you learned of your line continuing proudly with the Bagginses, soon finding Bag End just as welcoming to you as you’d scarcely hoped to imagine. Finally finding a home again, a family, one you’d hoped had grown infinitely with just a knock on the door, well, several.

…

Balin,  **“We have to tell her!”**

Gloin shushed him,  **“We can’t, she barely survived the battle, we need to protect the pebbles!!”**

They all shared a nod missing your hand shifting with fingers sliding along the furs they were laying on top of. Dwalin,  **“The Elves said she’d be fine in a week or so, it’s been two!”**

An arm tightened around your middle with a familiar stroking of your ear drawing a faint attempt at a whisper of “Bilbo.” With your lips shifting the Hobbit’s head rose painfully, shifting his body to a seated position awkwardly swaying from the cast covering his chest propping up his left arm to throw a small pillow at the Khuzdul whispering Company that turned as Bofur said,  **“She’s our King now, she’s strong, we all know that. If anything had happened it should have by now. Thranduil said she’d need time.”**

Oin not so hush-idly added,  **“Well it better happen soon. Funeral’s tomorrow and we can’t have her missing it, it also marks as her interim coronation.”**

Bofur,  **“Any word on Lady Dis yet?”**

Gloin answered in a mournful tone,  **“Gorgo managed to get her out of bed after a week. She shaved her whole beard off. Aunt Diaa and Grandmother Niro were the same. Turns out Dain didn’t send word of the bairns in time. Just sent off about their fall, at least she’ll have that small comfort when the group arrives.”**

Turning their heads at the soft thunk of the pillow colliding with Dwalin’s back their eyes fell to you seeing your trembling lip as tears poured from your eyes through your first faltering breath. Dropping his jaw open Dwalin rushed over meeting your side first settling down helping you up in your attempt to sit up, only to lean against his chest sending a pained cry through the mountain soon muffled by his chest as he firmly held you through your uncontrollable sobs while the others grouped around you.

.

Flinches and darting gazes came at your cry bringing a painful alert to their woken King, bringing with it the realization you’d learned of the losses. Slowly your cries died to the gentle rocking of the grief stricken warrior cradling you, just as he’d done for Bilbo the day you’d been injured. Timidly the fiery mane of the Dwarven King entered the doorway catching your bloodshot gaze and still trembling lip weighing heavily on his loss with each tear staining your tears. 

All sobs and noise left you as a sinking emptiness filled you with only the urge to keep your children safe keeping you from fading. Apparently through your loss you’d been granted control of all the lands around you including seven other Kingdoms and Dwarf Lords all bearing their own armies ready to march at your beck and call.

Remaining against Dwalin’s chest your rocking ceased as he noticed his Cousin creeping closer before bowing his head to say, “Breakfast should be ready soon King Jaqi.”

Attempting to turn his body froze at the whispered shattered voice, “Thank you.”

His eyes met yours again to say, “I should have set more guards around you. I didn’t know you were my Nephew’s Wife.”

Offering him a pathetic smile you said, “None of this is your fault.”

Each scenario in your head ran the same, you would always be alone, always having to bury him, staying in the Mountain or fighting at his side you couldn’t say for certain any option could have definitely saved them. Dain shuffled on his feet, “Word arrived not an hour back, the rest of the clan will be here by nightfall.”

You nodded, “I have to ask, why keep me as King? None of you know me.”

A smirk slid on his face, “Well, not counting the pebbles you’re carrying we’ve yet to find anyone foolish enough to take the throne from a woman able to kill a Nazgul with a single shot. Elf or not, you’re kin now.” Shifting your eyes downwards a chain around your wrist came into view with yours and Kili’s beads on it drawing another set of tears soon to be collected by Dwalin’s shirt among the rest to continue holding you until Dain left to check on the meal.

Once again your whisper rang out, “What about my banishment?”

Dwalin’s grip tightened as their eyes all shifted lower as he said, “Please don’t for a second think they meant any of what was said. It was the Sickness. We failed you both. We’re meant to protect you, and we let them cast you out. We will never be able to apologize enough for the pain we caused you.”

Sniffling again you pulled back testing a limit and gently tapping your forehead to his feeling him timidly press back, “There will never be any pain from this placed on you. The choice was ours, and, no matter how I imagine our choices leading, Mahal called for them and they answered, as they should have. Better to pass than linger in pain.”

Hugging you again they all eased you both up against the pillows as a group of soldiers followed Dain bearing large trays of food. Bowing lowly to you both before leaving the trays on your laps and turned to leave. After the meal you were slid back in bed again while King Thranduil entered to check on you making sure you took another of the supplements they all assumed to be strange smelling Elven candies you were gifted in Mirkwood. 

Seated beside you on the bed his smile grew inspecting each of your now healed cuts with mainly bruising covering you along with your still painful ribs and ankles from being badly sprained in the rock pile. “Your cuts have healed nicely.” Gently rolling down your pant legs again before eyeing your stomach then meeting your eyes again asking, “Next I wanted to check on the children, do you mind me lifting your shirt up a bit?”

You shook your head watching as he glanced at Bilbo napping beside you, “Thank you for keeping them safe.”

Flashing a weakly growing smile, “My kin always fights to protect pregnant women.”

Your eyes met his while his hands laid out across your stomach sending all the energy he had collected from his people to assure enough was around to ensure you had properly healed, “The, five Elves that covered me and Bilbo. Are they injured?”

Smiling larger he shook his head, “Not seriously. Broken arm for one, mostly cuts and bruises. They’re grateful they could have kept you both safe.”

Swallowing dryly you asked, “You’ve met Lady Dis?”

“No harm will find you. I swear it. If you wish I’ll be at your side when you meet. We’ve found a wheelchair to take you down if you wish, unless you would prefer us to bring them up here.”

“If. I’m sorry to ask this. If it was your child..”

You caught the pain of the image flashing in his eyes as he softly exhaled, “Were it my child I would ensure you and yours would want for nothing. It’s early yet in your term but they’ve got steady heartbeats and are growing nicely. No matter what you’re carrying a piece of him, one they will never threaten.” Nodding again your body relaxed as his fingers rose to wipe your cheeks.

“Could.” His smile grew slightly with a comforting brush of your cheek again claiming the next tear as well, “Could we hold off on the Kingly conversations and agreements just a bit longer?”

He nodded gently, “As long as you need. Just rest and we’ll all be here to help you through all of the decisions. In fact, Lord Elrond should be here in the morning, he left as soon as he heard word about your safe passage to my lands and the babies.”

“Don’t you mean pebbles?” Attempting to smile only causing more tears to slide out along your cheeks he soon claimed through a barely alive chuckle. Anxiously awaiting word downstairs the group gave up waiting returning to find him gently massaging, stretching your legs before moving your feet through brief rotations for your ankles. With a soft smile at the group they all joined you again curling up on the massive bed around you through your brief nap as the Elven King claimed a chair along the wall keeping a close watch on you sharing the news of your recovering health mentally as Legolas and Tauriel came in to join him bringing a meal to remind their King to eat something to keep up his strength.

Dream after dream flowed through your mind before the growing chatter in the Mountain drew your eyes open and the Company out as Tauriel and a group of Elleths assisted you in a brief bath then into a fresh pair of pants and a shirt from Kili’s bag since yours were still being properly scrubbed and coated in Dwarvish runes of protection by Dori. Gripping her shoulders you timidly smiled at Tauriel accepting her help into the wheelchair before the King entered to roll you down himself. 

Leaning back against the large pillow he’d added to the intricately carved wooden chair you eyed the crowds of Dwarves all bowing their heads to you eyeing the crown resting on your lap and the bare braids you had added back to your hair as well as mending the two in Bilbo’s at his request. Adding his beads wishing not to have to feel them on his wrist and leaving Thorin’s ring and marriage bead on the chain around his neck.

Looking up at the throne you spotted the glowing stone placed back in its home in the back of the throne while your fingers fixed around the small smoothed and engraved stone. Blinking seemed not to bring any soothing comfort in the momentary shift to black at the scraping feeling your sobs had left you with over your still partially pink eyes. In the distance you heard the gates opening then closing again after hooves hit the green granite floors, welcoming in the rest of the Durin Royal Mourning party, that soon got quite a shock expecting to see a familiar crown on their Cousin and Nephew Dain’s head.

Former Queen, Wife of the late King Thror, Niro, fixed her heavy gown around her short stumpy body fighting not to lift her hand to adjust her once immaculate sideburns reaching her cleavage garnished with shimmering jewels in her uniquely family painted shimmering Silver hair she’d born since birth driving her pale green eyes even brighter.

Stepping closer to the fiery haired King she eyed her daughter in law Diaa, Wife of Thrain, with chocolaty brown hair, where Kili got most of his looks, including his chocolate eyes with the hidden shimmer of gold inside them, now missing the short tuft of hair that stemmed from under bottom lip and the amazingly adorned curly Q mustache once heavily weighted with sapphire clips in its braiding. Both bearing the same style of heavy gown, in the deepest shade of green they could muster, to mark their kin’s return to stone in this green Mountain with the last of their Mothering group being helped out but her Husband, Vili.

Tall, nearly Thorin’s height bearing the same braided style of Fili with an older echo of what the Prince might have grown to become with shimmering hazel eyes. Gently holding out his hands aiding his Wife Dis out of the carriage, once with the largest beard of all the women in their line, and being the only one born to the line only added to its marking of her status. The immaculately trimmed and braided beard, mustache combination that also was coated in jewels that hung from the looped sections of hair formerly dangling across her entire jaw forming a shimmering woven curtain now gone leaving only an urge to hang her head in shame at the loss of her once impossibly envied style.

Finally firmly on the ground she glanced around as the last of their group, Fenrir, nearly a mirror image of Thorin same as their Sister, also bearing the deepest of green hue with darkly circled piercing eyes and slightly askew deep chocolate braided back hair in his reluctance to see his own reflection reminding him of his loss.

Diaa looked over her Nephew Dain bearing the darkest of greys, the shade of granite his Moutains are formed from, same as all his Men around him honoring the fallen three, “Are you burying Thorin with the crown?”

Dain blinked meeting her eyes giving a not so shielded shuffle to his heavy boots, “I am not King here Aunt Diaa.”

Scanning again her eyes fell on the Elves still tending to their wounded and the travelers from Lake Town then back to Dain again with an impatient inhale, “Who is King?!”

Now the whole group was facing him as he said, “That honor has shifted to Kili’s Widow.”

Dis’ eyes flared as Diaa fired back, “We’ve heard nothing of such a union, that woman-!” Her words halted at Dis’ hand on her shoulder as her teary eyes landed on her Cousin bringing a stab at the uncanny resemblance to her Brothers, softly squeaking out in a teary voice taking the place of her normally firm demanding tone, “If she’s King that means she’s-.”

Dain nodded, “Three pebbles safely growing. Took a bit of a beating their Mother did when she got caught in the battle, but she’s safe and healing now. Mainly just bruising-.”

Niro’s hand rose to silence him as Dis’ covered her mouth at her pained squeak making Vili curl his arms tightly around her middle as their former Queen asked, “How exactly did she get caught in it, the Mountain seems in tact?”

Dain, “She was being transferred to Mirkwood along with Thorin’s new Husband for safe keeping when we arrived. There was an ambush,” He watched their faces pale, before he straightened again, “She saved my life, without us even being introduced. I trust her and had you seen her fight you would see she would have made an impossibly hard to refuse Suitor for young Kili.” Blinking away his tears he watched their reactions soften at his glowing review.

Fenrir, “How badly was she injured?”

Dain, “Broken arm, ribs, nearly fractured ankles, cuts bruises.” He paused seeing their pain growing, “There was a collapse in Dale. Thorin’s Husband Bilbo saved the Bairns by taking a blow for her and curled around her under the pile of Elves that formed a pile on her when the buildings collapsed. But King Thranduil himself has been seeing to her healing along with all his kin. So don’t be shocked if you see passed out Elves through the scattered rooms, they’ve been struggling to keep as many as they can from slipping away, with quite a success rate so far.”

Niro’s eyes watered as she asked in a trembling tone she fought to control, “This, collapse, is it the same one-.”

Dain nodded, “They were rushing to cover their Ones.”

Dis, “How far along is she?”

Dain, “King Thranduil said can’t be more than three months. She hadn’t told anyone but him, made the deal herself for her and Bilbo’s protection.”

Diaa, “If she’s only three months, how does she know she’s carrying at all?”

Dain, “She’s half Hobbit half Elf, met the Lads in the Shire. Their kin know rather early and this time next year we should be swaddling the new pebbles.”

Vili, “Is she in the Healing Wing?”

Dain, “She’s waiting for you in the Throne Room.”

The women all shifted on their feet eager to meet the new King bearing King Thorin’s heirs, turning on their feet they followed Dain with interlocked arms sharing nervous squeezes as their boots echoed I the vast halls lined with scattered bowing Elves, Men and Dwarves. Looking forward again the familiar Throne Room grew around them revealing a wheelchair bound woman with the Elven King standing directly behind her still holding the handles to her parked chair with his Son and red haired guard at his sides with the Company all standing around them, with the exception of Bilbo resting upstairs. 

Drawing closer they looked over the raven haired woman with a long ponytail containing her loose curls with piercing Golden Amber eyes nearly drawing gasps from them at first sight. Bearing a deep blue shirt etched with Kili’s name you were lounged back with the crown in your lap and the King’s Stone shining brightly in the Throne behind you. Pausing a few feet away their group eyed you over again while Dain bowed, “King Jaqi, I would like to introduce-,” With each of their names you eyed their respectful bowing heads before they each took turns greeting you more informally, welcoming you to their kin and noting their eagerness to see your rule grow, trailing each silent tear their words had brought out of your mostly numb expression.

Blinking your scratchy eyes your voice drew out in a trembling weak tone, “Lady Dis.” Stepping forward with a hopeful gaze your eyes locked before hers fell to the stone your trembling hand was offering. Closing the rest of the distance her lip quivered eyeing the stone, “Kili leant me this. I thought you, might want it back.”

Her eyes met your tear filled gaze as the tremble in your hand grew until her rough forge tuned hands folded it back around the stone as she offered a tear stained smile, “My boy leant it to you. You should keep it, he would have wanted the pebbles to be granted each guarding charm he could muster.”

She trailed the next set of tears as you choked out, “He didn’t know.” Her lips parted, “I meant to, but, there were Stone Giants and Goblins, then Orcs and Eages after. With a Giant naked man that shifts into a Bear, not even mentioning the Spiders, and or trip down the river after, dealing with the master of Lake Town and then the Dragon, there really wasn’t a lot of down time to find the right moment.”

Her entire group’s mouths dropped open as Niro asked, “Giants, Stone Giants?”

You nodded, “Just past Rivendell, hell of a honeymoon nearly being crushed by them in a thunder battle.” You turned around glancing at Ori, “Ori’s got the whole journey recorded if you care to know a fuller account.”

They nodded as Dis’ hands wrung eyeing your stomach biting her bottom lip which she soon released at your attention, “Three months for your kin, that’s not quite to showing yet is it?”

You shook your head, “Not quite, it’ll be a few months yet till I have a proper bump. But they’re moving around a lot, so that’s a good sign they’ll be kicking early, I’m sorry I can’t offer you more tangible proof past waiting.”

Her smile grew patting your hands resting folded on your lap, “Are you hungry? I’m nearly always hungry when I’m carrying.” Doing her best to shield the pain in her voice under her helpful nurturing tone.

“I could use a snack. And you can eat as well.”

Glancing over your eyes locked with Dain who said, “Meal’s nearly complete, should be ready when we get to the main banquet hall.” Nodding the group shifted there allowing for their feedings as the Company and Ori recounted for all present their Journey so far bringing beaming pride for their returned kin at all the trials the group had faced. Though as they neared the telling of reaching Rivendell you excused yourself to lie down again unwilling to hear the tearful retelling of the double wedding just yet. Wiping your cheeks you listened to the soothing voice of the Elven King on the trip up, succeeding thankfully in his aim to distract you from the story they knew you were still in earshot of.

Back upstairs you relaxed against the bed smiling weakly at the Elf King covering you, “I’ll be near the fire if you need me.” Nodding you snuggled in deeper on the bed laying your arm over Bilbo’s middle feeling the covers being shifted to cover you through your nap.

.

With a roll onto your back you woke with a reminder of an old promise you’d formed with the small Raven resting now on your chest before the large eagle waking from his curled position at the foot of the massive bed as the Company and returned Durins eyed them and you curiously from the sitting room through the open doorway. Through the night one day nearly a week ago now your glow and that of all the Elves had doubled lighting up the Mountain brightly stirring curiosity at their new increase in strength. 

Easing up against your pillows you smiled softly at Bilbo then Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles lifted his head with a pleased smile at your waking. Shifting on the bed you eyed Roac as the curious group approached while the Elf Lords and their group watched from beside the fire as the Raven drew a note from the pouch along his side offering it to your newly freed hand before he said, “One message from Faramir, second Son of the Steward of Gondor.” Tilting their heads the Elf Lords wondered at your need for word from such a distance and from the City of Men.

Opening it your smile grew and you happily scooped up the raven for a happy gentle hug he happily accepted, nuzzling against your head affectionately, “I knew you could do it. Thank you!” Turning your eyes to Gwaihir who moved closer pressing his head against your chest allowing you to snuggle against it as he softly chuckled, “Thank you Gwaihir as well, I am eternally in your debt.”

Chuckling softly he settled again brushing your blankets up higher around your lap before saying, “You just rest and mind those hatchlings of yours and we’ll call it even. My kin are glad to have aided in that cursed relic’s destruction at all.”

Elrond’s ear twitched as your eyes locked with his offering him the letter he hurried over to collect, skimming it as Thranduil joined his side while you said, “I found the Ring in the Goblin caves, where we met Gwaihir and his kin. Where I had a private moment with Roac and him asking for a favor should anything happen to me they take the pouch I hid it in and destroy it, returning with word from Faramir, a man I trust would honestly confirm the deed was done.”

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed as Dwalin said, “That thing you threw, back in Dale, that was the Ring?”

You nodded, “The Nazgul came for it. It had to be done or more armies would keep coming until the Mountain fell around us.”

Elrond read through the letter as Thranduil did the same before they each offered you gentle hugs before turning to form letters of their own to be sent to their kin and allies. Settling back again your body relaxed as Ori happily climbed on the bed at your side with your offering pat to gain the full account to be recorded while Dis sat at your side lovingly covering you up while your eyes drooped shut bringing with it an imagined stinging future you should have had with Kili.

…

Rushing through the bloody screaming cries and howls the three Durins raced as fast as their bodies could carry them, towards the newlyweds. They had to reach them, they had to make up for their crimes, coat you with apologies and smother you with Love trying to gain back your trust after shattering it so terribly. Another tremor came through the ground deepening the cracks of the buildings around them, pushing harder they saw you fall with small debris coating you both while the Elves nearby dove to cover you as rocks showered down. Continuing on, not stopping they raced until you were covered and Thorin glanced up only to force the boys down and shield them himself as darkness grew around them under the crushing weight of the stones.

Blinking awake a familiar voice stirred Thorin drawing a large smile from the fully healed King coated in shining golden armor and a long fur with a ghost of his former crown on his head accepting the hug of his Grandfather in a similar fashion before turning to introduce the boys, each bearing a polished metal coating and thick furs greeting their unknown kin. With a tilt of his head the former King beckoned them in further towards a chatter filled banquet hall, filled with Dwarves fallen through the ages drinking, dancing and spreading their merriment around. A smile dropped from the three as they felt stings at their lost Ones, remembering why and how they had fallen leaving the hall a marker of an unwelcome sight, one they didn’t deserve in their hearts.

Turning to face his kin his smile grew as he said, “So, I can see you’re not at ease with this fate. In that event I was given instructions to grant you these.” Offering out his formerly empty palms they each claimed their glowing items, both boys curiously eyeing their large drumsticks, still steaming from being cooked as Thorin eyed the map of a labyrinth he was given. “Simply take the first left, then a right at the eagles, follow the path for nearly a mile then turn right again at the cactus…” His voice trailed off through the list as Thorin nodded trying to soak it all in. Bowing his head Thror turned and entered the hall they now turned from to start the journey.

_I can do this, I can do this. It was a left, no, right. Then, oh, eagles, right again here, then something about follow for a mile, but there’s a turn…_

Mentally Throin battled as his Nephews curiously munched on their gifted meat only to find their bites soon appeared again and no matter how long they ate their stomachs were still barren. Around them their new world shifted from golden joyful halls to random scenes of battles, far off locations from different times. Through the ages the story of Durin has been told, one that grew more loving with each retelling. One detail however is always missing, yes he returns, but how. Brushing past another broad Dwarf Thorin eyed his map again before leading the eating pair through another archway leading to a long stretch without an end in sight.

With yet another grim glance at their meal they couldn’t seem to stop eating their smirks grew after one of their famed silent conferences were held leading to their joint nearly detaching of jaws to take the whole section of meat in a thick chump before tearing the bone free and starting the lengthy chewing time as they pocketed the bones until it was in a smaller bit easier to swallow. Around them the walls shifted yet again falling free leading to a brief panic before they found themselves in the center of a large garden.

One by one massive glowing creatures from stories passed down for ages smiled at the arriving trio through their path etched across the newly shifted map on the trail that ended outside a massive forge with a beaming smile coming from the indistinguishable face of Mahal exiting his forge. Joining the side of his Wife who raised the roots of a massive tree revealing a doorway and lowered her freehand offering three pulsing acorns saying, “These are for your Ones. They will know what to do with them.”

Bowing lowly they accepted them before Thorin wet his lips and led the way through the white opening doorway. With a gasp each claimed a step that soon vanished causing them to pass through and land heavily into a large pile of snow with pained groans as they rose again. Glancing up their smiles grew spotting the Mountain through the raging blizzard. Step by step they fought in their tight armor and furs closer to the gates that soon opened as a peek was stolen through one of the octagonal cut outs. Jerking the heavy door back they each passed through gaining awed stares before a crashing noise was heard as whispers spread bringing the sliding form of Dwalin scrambling through a nearby doorway soon to crash into the three, “Mahal’s beard! You’re back!! How?!”

Thorin chuckled softly, “We must have passed a test or something.” His smile dimmed as he asked, “Where are Bilbo and Jaqi?”

Dwalin claimed a stern expression, “Bilbo’s aiding Jaqi in the latest trade meeting.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed, “Dain lets her take his place?”

Dwalin chuckled, “Dain isn’t King here, the Lass is.”

Kili chuckled nerviously, “The only way-..” slowly losing his smile as his mouth dropped open to whisper, “She was pregnant? How long have we been gone?!”

Dwalin smiled at them, “Nearly three months. Dis’ going to have a fit. Well, another one,  she’s up to five a day stalking the King tending to the pebbles, her Aunt Diaa and Grandmother.” His eyes shifted to Fili whose smile was slowly dimming, “Sigrid’s got a job here. On the Council to help aid with the future rebuild of Dale. Bard’s whole brood moved in of course, after they helped Bilbo fetch his belongings.” He nodded his head to the side, smiling at Fili’s growing smile eyeing the glowing acorn in each of their hands. True they had only spent a night together stargazing but Fili knew she was it, his One and he would soon join Thorin and Kili in their hopefully soon returned to joyous matrimony.

Eying the vast halls around them Thorin and Dwalin shared details of the polished and scrubbed Kingdom around the younger pair until they gasped softly at the massive Throne room they passed through with a brightly beaming stone above the carven seat and entering the large meeting hall.

.

With a heavy creak your eyes rose to meet the three entering the room causing the glass in your hand to fall to the ground at your side and shatter causing all eyes to dart to the intruders with tearful gasps. Rising to your feet you walked around the table meeting up with the rapidly approaching husband of yours only to knock him down mid apology with a sudden punch to the face causing him to fall back as you gasped releasing the tears that had been fighting to be freed all day. Sharply inhaling you stepped forward to the fliching Fili as the pair eyed your dark black pants, fur lined boots with a deep blue long shirt under a fur vest similar to Thorins favorite one with the crown resting on top of your head. Reaching out you heard Kili mumble rubbing his nose, “I deserved that. That and more..”

His apology dies as your hands landed on Fili’s cheeks rubbing them and testing his firm not imagined presence before doing the same for the smiling Thorin as you nearly sobbed out, “You’re really here?!” Before jerking the pair into tight hugs giving them a brief feel of the small bump hidden under your layers, with another heavy crash the chair the stunned Bilbo was in fell to the floor as he jumped from it crossing the table crashing into the now laughing Thorin’s chest as he fell back to the floor happily greeting his deeply missed Husband.

Stepping closer to the now risen Kili another stream of tears fell down your cheeks hearing him say, “I know I can never apologize enough for what I said and my decision.” His eyes trailed sideways as Fili eased his way around the crowded room filling with Company members and kin at the news to reach the sniffling Sigrid and giving her a timid lengthy hug to calm her. “I am so-,” His words ended as your lips crashed into his making him rise higher on his toes gently hugging you towards him, carefully ensuring he didn’t cause any bump you might have harm before your lips broke apart and your foreheads met. Cupping your cheeks his thumbs dried your tears drawing back your faint smile locking your eyes with his hoping this wasn’t another one of your torturing dreams where you’d soon wake up alone.

Rising again his lips met yours as his hand wandered to brush along your stomach before dropping to his knees to gently hug you around your middle leaving gentle kisses over the bump still coated by the thick layers of shirts as he started talking to his children about his hopes for them between promises to keep them and you safe. Soon ending with a trio of women in large flowing gowns entering and eyeing the three being greeted still by the Company and Council members only to draw them aside for their own crashing hugs soon joined in by their Brothers Frerin and Vili with Thrain soon after causing the three to freeze until he said, “It’s a bit complicated. You three explain first.”

Smiling larger your meeting had ended and you moved through the Kingdom up to the Royal Wing for the sharing of stories for what the others had missed. Thorin settled back eager to cuddle with his Husband only to have an eager small dark curly haired boy with beaming blue eyes to jump on his lap and draw him into a lengthy story of how he’d met a Mountain Goat that morning that could whistle bringing a large smile to Thorin’s face the longer he listened before he was finally informed of their relation. Cradling his new adopted son he began the stories looking on as Fili’s fingers wove between Sigrid’s while she rested against his side happily with her kin looking on.

All while you were firmly fixed before Kili, lounging back against his chest as he gently stroked your stomach whispering loving sentiments after he’d reworked your braids back into your hair as you did the same for his. When the stories had finally ended you all had to sit down and hash out the details of who would rule and what the succession would be. But soon enough by morning another coronation was held where you passed on the crown back to Thorin who named you his second in command drawing cheers from the crowds as you’d already gained their trust and loyalty bringing their Kingdom back to life under your brief yet prosperous rule.

Giggling softly an arm wrapped around your middle as you entered your apartment guiding you gently into the bedroom as your Husband suggested, “If you wouldn’t mind helping me out of my armor I would gladly spend the entire day catering to your every desire.” Layer by layer he stripped and though he wanted nothing more than to claim you right then and there he gladly climbed into bed with you to hold you firmly as you shared once again your hopes and shifted plans for your futures and that of your children as well sealing each promise with a kiss before Dis crashed through your doorway pulling a large food cart behind her making you sigh softly laying back as Kili chuckled, “She’s just minding the pebbles Amralime.”

Lifting your head you gently pecked him on the cheek, “Every two hours. The woman doesn’t sleep. Don’t be surprised when you wake up to pee and she’s just staring at you mid fable.”

His brow rose as she set out the food on the table across from your bed as Kili followed after you keeping his hands around your middle, “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Just wait.” Disbelievingly  he chuckled and rose to kiss your cheek before helping you into your chair and claimed the one at your side to lovingly smile at you through the meal before Dis would leave again allowing you back to your snuggling where sure enough two hours later there she was again with another cart. By sunrise Kili knew something had to be done as you hadn’t been kidding leaving him to nearly piss himself as her figure stoking the fire reciting an old fable for the pebbles caused his heart to pound furiously as you rolled over whispering, having stirred at his soft scream, “I told you so.”


	6. Richard Armitage Request – Artist

With your eyes locked onto the sketchpad attachment for your desktop before you, square by square came into life bringing the final chapter of a short series you would soon add to your collection on your art pages with links to the videos you normally filmed to add to your small fan base’s enjoyment. With the first portrait you posted, one of Darth Vader you posted and sent to a friend for them in hopes of getting it as a tattoo a request was brought so your friends that enjoyed watching you bring your imagination to life you started filming your sketching and a few of your less intricate paintings. Since you’d left school you’d gained a following and with your videos brought a wider chance to receive requests and to answer questions from those less familiar with the process or your work.  
________________________________________  
Through your vast love of the fantasy genre you had a great deal of knowledge about the characters you were requested to create works for. Though lately with your notoriety came quite an unwelcome prank. For nearly a week now a teenager kept calling and calling after somehow getting your phone number claiming to be from an art magazine. Flattering sure, but from a teen that refused to allow you to speak to anyone else that actually knew the details of the story they wanted to supposedly write on you a flat out refusal was offered and so far still unaccepted.  
Sighing mid explanation of your addition of a banana in the background of your latest story with Bofur and Nori traveling to Gondor your eyes shifted to the ringing phone then you glanced at the camera recording on your laptop to say, “Hold on guys.” Before your arm rose to hit the space bar to pause the taping as you gripped your phone to lift to your ears with a beep at your hitting the call button, “Bob’s Steakhouse You Kill ‘Em We Grill ‘Em!” Faking a cheerful tone before you giggled softly and said, “Oh, Sorry dad. No thought it was the prank caller again. How’s it all with you back home?”  
Your smile grew as you lowered your pencil pausing your creation until the conversation was through. Bringing a sense of ease to your mood before you hung up and started your video with another apology before finishing your answer for the question that was posted on your page before answering the next dozen while you uploaded the completed image to your page before adding the video up to your youtube page after a brief edit.   
Stretching after a groan escaped you as the phone rang again, answering the teen’s voice rang out again only to die as you hung up and quickly punched in the number you found online for the magazine that rang and was promptly answered by a warm caring voice of a young woman who seemed just eager to help. Within moments of asking, your call was transferred to the manager of the department the teen had claimed to be from with a stern man who seemed agitated beyond belief answered with a forced pleasant tone. “_ Art Magazine, Henry Callem speaking.”  
Standing to start a pace you asked in your pleasantest of tones, “I was wondering if you’re doing a spread on the artist Honey Pear?”  
Blinking the clenching of his jaw could be heard from over the phone as you imagined his powerful glare being aimed at the teen who shrank to the size of a grape and fled, “We are trying to but we can’t seem to get them to agree to it. How exactly would you know that?”  
Tensing for a moment you blinked and replied, “Well you’ve got her on the phone now. And for the love of everything purple do not put me back on with Travis!”  
Blinking his lips parted lowering the phone to glance at it then to raise it back to his ear to rapidly spit out, “Has, has he been rude to you?”  
“Not exactly, but he isn’t exactly informed on what your point of the artwork you wanted for the magazine was supposed to be. Just kept mumbling about having to make more calls and refused to pass me along to another person who knew what was actually wanted.”  
“Miss Pear.” His throat cleared as you heard the creaking of his leather chair as he reclined, “Travis must have mistaken what I told him. It’s not so much of a spread as a piece about you and your work. More specifically your work about the Hobbit franchise. Now we pitched the idea and out of all your work the most popular results came back about your work on Thorin and Richard Armitage, whose Agent actually called us when he found out about our poll. He’s willing to sit to do a piece on his reactions to one of his more accomplished fan’s work.”  
Frozen your body locked then released as your heart started again through your legs lowering you onto the arm of your couch, “So, just so I have this straight, you’re wanting me to, what sketch Mr Armitage in the interview?”  
He chuckled briefly, “No, see the poll was on suggested pieces you should bring to life and we were hoping you would do the top three while we get a brief piece on Mr Armitages’ views on his fans’ artwork inspired by his various characters and the rest will be about you and your building websites featuring your artwork and videos. Does that sound like something you’d be willing to do?” Biting his lip anxiously awaiting your answer.  
Blinking again you struggled with the one syllable before it just slipped out, “Yes, yes it sounds, yes.”  
He chuckled again drawing eyes towards his glass encased office as he swing his fist happily before grabbing his pen and pad of paper as you both chose a loose appointment for you to come in for the interview. Before he hung up to call the Agent back to double check which of the dates were available, soon leaving you a giggling and squealing mess at the confirmed date.  
…  
Trembling and nearly numb your hands tingled as you ceased the brief shake you put them through, eyeing your reflection. A dress wasn’t you, not when you worked, so your favorite jeans and an imagined lucky shirt with a trex across the back over your favorite heels, because you didn’t need to feel any smaller that you already are, along with a hope the extra few inches might add to your confidence.   
Just don’t pass out, or squeal or turn red. Maybe pink, I can live with pink, you can lie and say it’s warm, or cold..   
Shaking your hands again you exhaled filling your backpack with your supplies before making the trip across town to the magazine catching a glimpse of the camera surrounded car causing you to bump into the doorman. An elderly man who gave you a smile as you apologized before giving you the proper directions to follow as the voices grew louder behind you.  
A short elevator ride later after making sure your long ponytail was secured to remain out of your way through the sketching. Forcing your faint smile to remain on your face you entered the crowded floor of people anxiously waiting for the actor you had beaten upstairs. Holding your expression your eyes shifted to the gangly teen that nudged the stern man’s side as he looked over the notes of what was expected causing him to look at the teen who was pointing at you as his lips formed your name.   
Turning his head Mr Callem approached with a smile offering his hand for a brief hand shake before showing you through to the private meeting room you would be working in allowing you to pull out your things and look over the list of ideas from the poll they had offered. Sitting back your legs crossed trough your lean flipping the page your hand slid over your basic pencil grabbing your sketchbook to mock up a stick figure model of the top three in a few varying layouts with arrows and scribbled notes including various runes and symbols that were requested.  
Drawing your lip inside your mouth you missed the tall actor stopped just outside the meeting room eyeing your lounged frame darting your bright eyes from one sheet to the other between random flicks to double check another. Barely listening to the rambling story of the teen that had nearly broken the deal for him and his Agent as well.   
His eyes trailed over you again with slowly parting lips at the growing wonder at how such a young woman could have gained such a following through this. Early twenties was the guess his Agent had given when he skimmed over a few of your videos before managing to get him to agree. Though the focused gaze you held revealed the chance of you merely appearing younger than you were, with small lines forming between your brows as his eyes trailed to your teeth pinning your bottom lip as he managed to answer the latest of the teen’s questions.  
Shifting his gaze back to Mr Callem who strolled through the door he watched your expression shift with the freeing of your lip as the sun was allowed to shine on your amber eyes drawing them to a soft honey tone causing the corner of Richard’s mouth to quirk up when they shifted and landed on him. Stepping forward he moved around the teen being drug away, knowing he would only irritate you both again, while Richard moved closer to the table eyeing you set the book and pencil down on the table as you rose driving his smile wider at your short stature. Within the momentary shift upright your entire expression shifted drawing a bright yet slightly nervous smile through your anxious quiet chuckle before claiming his large hand with your slender hand as he said, “You must be Honey.”  
His smile grew larger eyeing over your growing smile as you nodded, “Well it’s Suzsienne, actually, but everyone outside family calls me Honey.”  
Smiling larger at your flashing French accent soon gone again after, your hands released as you glanced at the Agent who introduced himself accepting your handshake as well before you stole another glance at Richard, who still had his eyes fixed on yours. Inhaling slowly you glanced at Mr Callem again claiming your seat as he offered saying, “Seems like you’re already laying the groundwork.” With a smile he broke your focus thankfully from the blue eyes gazing beams into the side of your head as his large frame settled into the seat across from you adjusting his jacket over his button down shirt and jeans.  
Your smile flashed a bit larger as you answered, “Just the extra details.”  
Shifting your eyes again you spotted Richard’s eyes scanning over your rough doodles leaving him wondering what they could be while his brows pressed together curiously. Turning his gaze away you were able to draw a steady breath as he shifted his chair to face Mr Callem as a photographer came in to snap pictures of your artwork as it progressed. Stealing another glance at you Richard watched as you tore the example doodles page free to set aside, giving him a clearer glance at the jumbled messes.   
Your fingers blindly slid over their wooden coating before landing on your simple black pencil. Smiling again his eyes landed on the man again missing your first strokes, breezing through his rambling answer only glancing back again at the sideways glance catching your fingers sliding over another blindly with your bottom lip claimed for another bite while those lines grew with your concentration again.  
Looking at the page his lips parted seeing the simple prompt nearly mocked out in bold thick lines as you raised the green pencil next for a few highlighting details after simply tapping the unsharpened end twice, flipping it then pressing it to the page adding the simplistic details shifting it from adequate closer to extraordinary. Of course the Bofur centered image wasn’t a surprise as he was told the Dwarf was your most popular lately with your added slew of adventures for him. But without even realizing it as his interview had ended Nori was fit into the background in the nearly 3D artwork before the latest of the pictures was snapped at its completion with the addition of a small gnome on top of a pear in the center of your signature.  
Sliding it across the table towards Mr Callem your fingers selected the basic black pencil again to start on the first layer of the second and Dwalin centered drawing that Richard smiled larger at in anticipation with a hope he could send a picture to Graham upon its completion. Lowering his eyes again he dreaded touching it in hopes of possibly damaging it in some way, treating it as if it was some immaculate piece of classical art before he felt your flashing gaze as he gave his opinion on it.   
Turning back to the man he skimmed through yet another stream of artwork from other fans giving you some time to complete your second piece before his eyes trailed back to you as you answered each question you were given quite animatedly with your eyes still fixed on the page. Soon enough Richard snapped and sent his picture of your sketch of Dwalin choking another Dwarf over the cookies he’d stolen from him to his friend drawing a laugh from him as he said, “Graham asked if he could have a copy of that one to frame.”  
Freezing your eyes rose to the actor again with a stunned blink then eyeing the drawing you were currently working on hoping and failing to hide your growing blush as Mr Callem agreed if you did as they were only going to scan copies for their magazine and pass the originals back. Smiling again Richard and his Agent stood and moved to lean over your shoulders, watching as the intricate battle scene came into life before their eyes. After finalizing the last one, a few more questions were offered as your images were scanned and you handed over the sketch to Richard as you all stood again. You fought the urge to collapse caving in to your weak knees as your picture was captured at the side of his large frame, both with large smiles as you held up your art.  
Moving through to the elevator again your hand raised your bag higher on your shoulder biting back your groan to force a smile as Travis’ hand stopped the metal doors from closing only to move aside allowing Richard and his Agent through. With both of them smiling at you in return unsure of what to say exactly until Richard asked, “So could I see more of your work?”  
You met his gaze again nodding only managing to say, “Sure, if you’d like.”  
Soon enough you’d swapped information with his Agent, at his insistence of course to handle the meetings between you for another day Richard would have a few hours free to stop in at your place to skim through your studio.  
.  
Though arriving at the impressive townhouse the pair of them eyed it curiously wondering how you could afford the incredible place. Climbing the steps the Agent’s finger hit the doorbell and they waited through a strange cymbal crashing behind the door making Richard chuckle before you appeared at the suddenly open door revealing you with your hair pooling out over your face as you quickly chuckled, “Sorry, Uncles dog, gets a bit excited at the bell.” Reaching up to brush your hair free stepping back to allow them inside to give another impressed glance around at the immaculately furnished house before facing you again, “Tea, coffee, I think I might have some juice here too somewhere?” Their smiles grew as you pulled your hair back in a bun forcing your baggy cardigan more suited to their frames than yours revealing the tank top and jeans with a few patches of paint across the thighs.  
Richard’s eyes met yours saying, “Tea would be lovely. Thank you.” You nodded and glanced at the Agent as he said, “Same please.” Turning and leading them into the amazing kitchen causing Richard’s eyes to wander around as you collected the already whistling kettle as he said, “Your place is incredible.”  
Smiling up at him again as you served the tea offering add ons as you sipped on your own, “Thank you. My Uncle’s actually, he’s in Switzerland, got an offer for Chief of Surgery and wanted someone to take over the rent and watch his dog.”  
They smiled at you again before the Agent asked, “Does your art pay for all this?”  
You giggled brushing your hair back from your face again, “Fan art, kind of. I also paint murals and illustrate for Children’s books. Not like Dr Seuss big but it’s steady work.”  
They smiled again enjoying their tea through their brief roam over the ground floor to see the few of your pieces there before leaving your cups and going to the top floor. All white with solid deep wood floors with dozens of windows filling the room with light showing off all your scattered pieces. For nearly an hour they pointed out each one that drew their eye for a back story for it before the Agent’s phone buzzed for a call urging them back down again. Quietly lingering as the Agent went down first allowing Richard to ask, “I was wondering if we could meet up again.”  
You nodded, “Sure, just um, ya have him call me for when you’re free.”  
His eyes met yours after he leaned back to catch a glimpse at his Agent making sure he was still distracted on his phone as Richard drew his, “Actually I hoped we might try without him hovering about work, if you don’t mind that is.”  
You smiled accepting his phone to punch your number in as you asked, “You sure he won’t snap at you for taking my number? He seemed so adamant about it.”  
Richard chuckled softly giving you a bright smile, “Just wants to protect me.” His eyes lowered to his phone as his brows pressed together, “You saved it under Pear?”  
You nodded, “Well it was either Miss Pear or Honey and I doubt you would want anyone to take the obvious use of that endearment seriously and start spreading rumors. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the pair of you avoiding saying it.”  
Making him chuckle again, “It did seem a bit too familiar a nickname to use.”  
“Well if you think of one use it, even if it’s something like Benjamin.” Making him chuckle again, “Just anything but Darling, please.”  
His brow rose and he playfully asked, “And why wouldn’t that make the list?”  
You giggled again, “Can’t help it’s a weakness for the accent, makes my knees buckle.” His smile grew as you continued, “That and Love, call me that I’ll swoon and I’m eternally yours.” Giggling wondering why you’d said that at all as he laughed smiling at you brightly. Watching as you started down the stairs and he followed after sliding his phone back in his pocket, but not before switching the title on your contact to Honey. Waiting for the first chance to see it pop up, eagerly planning his sneaking away from his Agent.  
A few sneak away coffee house meetings later led to a stroll through a large library in the middle of downtown that drew a curious glance from Richard until you giggled saying, “Just wait you’ll see why we’re here.”  
He smirked and followed after you taking his normal place at your side through the winding rows of books after a trip up a set of stairs before one last turn that drew a soft gasp from Richard eyeing the massive mural across the wall of the Children’s section with several characters from countless of the books available, “You asked about one of my murals, and the Children’s wing of the Hospital’s a bit harder to get in.” Making him chuckle as he moved closer to get a better look before leading you out to steal you away for a lunch realizing more and more he was not so subtly falling for you already doing all he could to spend as much time with you before he had to go overseas for another fan meet.  
…  
Stretched out along your stomach completing the detailed doodle of your next original series before glancing up from your spot on the couch after the large Saint Bernard jumping from your back and racing to the door with an excited tail wag to welcome the guest. Climbing over his back you opened the door bringing Richard into view holding his umbrella and a bag of take out asking through a slight pant, “Hungry?”  
Smiling through a giggle you let him inside and with the door locking again your timid friendship grew through a deeply loving stolen kiss as he broke his own sentence on his travels, unable to hold back his wishful intentions for surprising you. Soon happily curled around you through the movie you’d picked for after the meal and again near your sink after adding your dishes there, gripping you firmly in his arms to softly ask by your ear, “How has your week been, Darling.”  
His smile grew as he chuckled through your giggle, gently kissing your cheek while your hands ran along his arms filling him in on the few things you’d managed to get done before you were led back to the couch for more snuggling and stolen kisses.  
...  
Two years had nearly flown by revealing the not so sudden switch from Darling to Love that brought a smile to Richard’s face each time he caught the same lovable still unintentional yet slightly swooning reaction each and every time he used it pulling his heart just a bit closer to your full control each time he saw it. Partially moved in with you he was still inching his way towards that discussion, even though he did spend nearly most days with you, and nearly all nights after as well.  
Though on his latest return yet again he found you stretched out along your stomach staring at a blank page when a weight was added to the bed behind you making you smile as he gently rested across your back kissing the backs of your shoulders before your cheek rumbling out, “What’s with that face Love?” Still holding his smile from seeing the adorable wrinkles between your brows and your reddened bottom lip from your focused biting.  
Turning your head you ran your nose along his before pressing your lips to his, “Just stumped on this request.”  
He chuckled softly resting his lips against your shoulder again after asking, “What’s this one on?”  
You giggled softly laying your face against the blank page, “It’s supposed to be a unique one on you.”  
“Unique how?”  
You nodded, “Only specifications, just something that isn’t already all over the world.”  
Chuckling softly he kissed your cheek again, “Need some inspiration then?”  
You giggled softly feeling his hands on your hips, “And just what are you referring to as inspiration for me?”  
He chuckled nearly purring against your ear, “Perhaps I could model for you, just this once.”  
Giggling again you felt his grip tighten as he pulled you back towards the edge of the bed, turning you over and lifting you in his arms collecting your sketch pad and pencils, passing them to you and carrying you to the couch downstairs. Gently kissing you as he turned starting to remove his shirt and paused at you saying, “Normally I film my sketching remember?”  
His eyes narrowed leaning in to kiss you again, “Just this once.” Pressing his lips to yours again as he helped you to your feet again, patting you on the butt playfully as you walked up to get your camera for the filming.  
Returning down again only to find him stripped to his briefs flexing and stretching through various poses trying to find the best one making you laugh out loud bringing a smile to his face as he chuckled saying, “No laughing or I won’t be able to hold a pose. Now which one do you think is best?”  
You giggled moving closer to him abandoning the camera on the couch to steal another kiss from him before helping his body find the best pose. Holding still for short intervals you promptly sketched his figure with basic details of his muscles fluidly forming the near Greek Statuesque pose to which you added armor and a sword while your camera remained fixed on the page. Pausing the filming on his breaks due to his breaking into chuckles and his obviously heated gazes as he rumbled, “I know that look Love.”  
You smirked back eyeing his shoulders shifting as he took a sip of the drink he’d claimed in his latest break, “You’re mostly naked in front of me. Why wouldn’t I have a look?”  
He chuckled again, “Camera off?”  
You nodded and he moved closer giving the sketch a quick glance with an impressed smile purring into your ear, “Have I told you lately how incredibly talented you are?”  
You giggled again kissing his nose, “Oh about every day.”  
Chuckling again he eyed the sketch again, “Leaving my freckles for last?”  
You shot him a playful glare, “They’re not being added.”  
“You don’t like my freckles?”  
Nudging his shoulder with yours you giggled as he chuckled, “I love your freckles. So much so in fact I refuse to let anyone else know about them. The movies cover them and I’m not sharing them.”  
His lips found yours for another kiss moving the sketch pad from your lap lifting you in his arms, “Perhaps we should see just how many of my freckles won’t be going in the sketch.”  
Sliding your arms around his neck you dropped your pencil on the couch saying, “There’s more than a few that certainly are in quite intimate locations.”  
He smirked climbing the stairs, kissing along your neck purring, “And those would be?”  
Another muffled chuckle came from him as one of your hands lowered to slide under his briefs pressing a fingertip gently against a spot on his groin you could find blindly, that drew a pulse from him, “This one first.”  
Chuckling again bumps rose along his skin as your fingertips trailed around to his flexing butt cheek to press again, “You really memorized all of them?”  
Chuckling again he laid you out on the bed settling out above you smiling at you lovingly as you curled your limbs around him as he stretched out, “Why wouldn’t I? You haven’t memorized anything on me?”  
His smile grew, purring again as his hand traveled to your inner thigh making you giggle after he purred, “You do have this adorable little freckle, right here.” Before his lips trailed over your chest pausing at another on the top of one of your breasts, “And this one.” Each following mark on your body stripped you of another layer through your giggles.  
…  
Back down the stairs once again Richard curled up behind you with a blanket coating your legs as you finished the sketch and added a brief conclusion to the video before you gave it a brief edit after a few run throughs. Making sure it didn’t have anything to personal caught said between you two before posting it and the scan of the image before you set the sketch aside to mail it off in the morning as you grabbed Richard’s hand making his smile grow, “Tired Love?”  
You simply shook your head with a smirk, “No, I forgot a freckle.”  
Chuckling again he scooped you up and carried you back to your bed once more. “Maybe I could pose for you again sometime.”  
You giggled again, “No cameras next time.”  
“My thoughts exactly,” landing his lips on yours again.


	7. Thranduil Prompt - Humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 38.”Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?” With thranduil

Took a heated turn at the end - just what popped into my head this way.  
..  
For a month now you’d lived in Mirkwood after being requested to assist Thranduil in his Kingdom after bringing the Dwarves to order with their filing and record keeping, astoundingly the only thing worse than the stern exterior of the tall elves around you seemed to be their devastatingly poor record keeping. So through your days you would do your best to wade through the seemingly endless mountains of papers needing sorting and organizing with your nights aimed at trying to relax and possibly get the Elf King to at least laugh once or even break a smile.  
One day you set up a small surprise for the King, something you had hoped would make him laugh, a puppet show that when he appeared ended up with him screaming at the entire thing nearly falling and collapsing around him at his long legs accidentally knocking one of the supports loose. Your hands clasped over your mouth staring wide eyed at the King whose face twisted from a terrified expression to a scowl within an instant before his entire face twitched when his eyes landed on you before his shoulders shook and he broke into a loud laugh at the feathers from the finale falling down coating you both. Easing his body free from the set and to his feet moving closer to you and wrenching your hands from your mouth with a growing smile before chuckling again at your soft whisper, “It wasn’t supposed to do that.”  
“I know, let’s get this cleaned up.”  
.  
Each time after your planned surprises seemed to go wrong, and each time he would laugh and help you clean up after repeating the same thing, “For someone who’s meant to bring order to my Kingdom you sure do bring a fair share of chaos.” Leaving you blushing fiercely at his deepening gazes through each time within the first few times he would start stealing a peck on the cheek here and there admiring how you would blush after. Each time making him smile larger as you both grew closer, though his game changed as your pranks grew more blatant, you were aiming to make him scream just as he was hoping for another change at a kiss. So he would start sending you for a short spell down in the dungeons after only to retrieve you himself collecting his prize of a kiss before he released you again to escort you back to help you clean up your messes.  
This time however going different as you found yourself curled up in a rug you couldn’t manage to free yourself from for the chase you enjoyed with the King before he would catch you. Rolling over you spotted the King with a large smirk on his face standing over you, now no longer panting from his spot on the floor where he’d fallen back from after his scream.  
“What exactly do you get out of this little game of ours?” his smirk sounding through his voice as his eyebrow rose.  
You shot him a smirk back sending a flash though his eyes, “The pleasure of hearing you scream Your Majesty.”  
His smirk grew larger leaning forward reaching for the carpet you were trapped in, “Oh, is that so,” his hands easily clutching the carpet and lifting you to gently pin you against the wall beside you inching himself closer to you.  
You drew in a quick shaky breath hoping you hadn’t really angered him this time, “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”   
He chuckled before wetting his lips then asked in a slightly teasing tone “You want to know my favorite part?” Your eyes met his barely able to nod before he closed the distance kissing you passionately pinning you as his hands cupped your cheeks before running through your hair drawing a soft moan from you as he deepened the kiss. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip during your gasp after he broke the kiss before he trailed kisses along your jaw and cheek before whispering into your ear, “Time for your punishment now.” He pulled back locking his eyes with yours shooting you another smirk, “You chose the game, I choose the rules.” lifting you up over his shoulder still in the carpet.  
You let out a quick nervous giggle, “You’re not going to let me out?”  
He chuckled again quickly swatting you on the backside making you gasp again at the quick sting, “I’ll let you out when we get there. Let’s skip the chasing for today, spare the energy.”   
His arm curling around your hips securing you tighter as you eyed the doorway he normally took for your trip to the dungeons, “The dungeons are that way.”  
He chuckled again, “I’m not taking you to the dungeons.”  
“Then, where…” He chuckled again as you eyed the hallway you were in leading to his room.  
“I believe you said my screams bring you pleasure.” He opened his door letting you both inside, locked the door behind you and lowered you pinning you to the door meeting your eyes again, “You wanted screams, I’ll give you screams.” His hand sliding over your cheek again admiring the darkening of your eyes at his touch, stopping his lips just before yours and whispering, “But first I’m going to finish that kiss from downstairs.” His last word ended muffled as you crashed your lips into his unwilling to wait any longer, within moments he had deepened the kiss as his hands untangled you from the carpet shoving it to your feet allowing you to curl around him and his hands to freely slide over you cupping and squeezing you wherever he wished. Your kiss ended with his whisper, “Would you like me to stop?” You shook your head and he chuckled gripping your thighs carrying you to the bed where you spent the rest of the day together, first starting with him doing his best to scream and moan as loudly as he could for you leading to your loud laughter soon joined by his before you pulled him down for more deep breath stealing kisses.


	8. Tradition - Thranduil Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> I don’t know if you do this kind of thing or if your requests are even open. But I had an idea for an imagine were Thranduil helps reader (his wife) through childbirth. Witch is really hard and painfull. Because there was no healers around or it happens when they are away from markwood. Any way wright it if you want, if not thats fine. Love you ❤❤❤

Searing and excruciating pain coursed through your body with each breath you drew in as your pointed ear twitched as you fought to mask it. Each word of your husband’s hopefully joking statement about each member of his kin being born in a forest without a scrap of shelter rang in your mind again as the open carriage you were traveling in halted. Jumping free from the wooden craft Tauriel approached the King dismounting his Elk counting in her mind. 

Reaching his side her hand wrapped around his chin harshly turning his head towards the Queen drawing a scowl to his face until he noticed the twitch in her ear as her nails dug deeper divots into the short wooden wall beside her through a trembling breath. Dropping her hand Tauriel continued,  _“That is what I meant earlier. Every five minutes now that happens. Since we left camp this morning.”_

Without looking away his fingers found the top buttons starting to undo his knee length deep green traveling shirt,  _“Put up the tent and get the supplies.”_ Moving over to the carriage he hopped inside of, landing on the seat across from you gently cupping your cheek,  _“My Darling, you should have said you were in pain.”_

Gritting your teeth you forced a smile,  _“I’m fine, the waves pass. I can last through the forest.”_

His eyes narrowed,  _“We have another two days crossing to Greenwood.”_

Huffing you inhaled sharply masking an embarrassed whimper as a soft trickle of a puddle forming at your feet drew the King’s eyes to the floor of the carriage before he moved closer sliding his outer shirt off tearing it in half and laying the pieces at your side while he rolled up the sleeves to his undershirt, and adding his rings on top,  _“We had a plan, pillows, nice hot bath, lot’s of tea and chocolates after. You promised!”_ Biting back his smirk his eyes locked with yours,  _“You know when we were courting and you mentioned that ‘tradition’ your family had of birth in the forest I thought it was an option not a requirement!”_

He couldn’t contain his chuckle as he knelt to reach under your long skirt easing your soaked underwear down as Legolas found his side adding the bags of bandages, towels and herbs they would need as another Elf unloaded a tin tub you had missed as others worked to set up the tent while Tauriel searched for a nearby stream. Easing you forward you swatted at Thranduil’s hand trying to raise your skirt,  _“Love, I have to see where our child is positioned.”_

_“You are not seeing me like this!”_

He smirked rising up to hold his face right before yours,  _“And why not? I love you and this is the most beautiful thing you could ever do for us.”_

_“It feels like I’m being torn in half!”_

His eyes narrowed,  _“Your body will heal, and nothing it endures will ever be anything but immeasurably beautiful to me. I helped birth Legolas as my Ada helped to birth me. Then we will get you home for all the chocolate and pillows and anything else you desire. Then after three months..”_

_“Three months what?”_

His smirk grew as he leaned in to purr near your ear,  _“After three months I will steal you away and we will try for our next child. And yes, you will need three months for how amorous I will be for you after this.”_ Pulling back to gently kiss your lips lowering his hands to slide up your skirt again as you bit back another whimper as Legolas set another bag in the carriage with wide eyes saying,  _“That’s the head!”_

The Elves all glanced at the carriage then hurried to assemble everything faster as Thranduil chuckled as you said,  _“Legolas!”_

The Prince met your eyes with a growing smile,  _“But that’s my sibling. I’ve helped with foaling season countless times.”_

_“Bit different!”_

Legolas chuckled,  _“Ya, they have a drop when they’re born.”_ Hopping inside as Tauriel did the same on the other side to hold you steady as Thranduil eased you closer to the edge.

 _“Gravity helps, same with the squatting.”_  His eyes met yours,  _“Breathe, in deeply then out.”_

You nodded following his orders as he watched your body contracting again bringing his urging you to push. Straining with muffled whispers you watched your Husband waiting anxiously as he guided you through this. Wishing he could have granted you some ease with the normal potions and herbs bringing back memories of his first wife and noting the vast differences between the births. Quietly you’d struggled through it nearly on your own without a firm push where his first wife bled and kicked and screamed through the entire thing nearly having to be sedated near the end with him having to pull Legolas out as his shoulders were clear to save her from fading at the damage her struggle had caused.

Stealing another glance at you his smile grew as he said,  _“Whole head’s out now, just another few pushes.”_

Fully set up around you the camp was being detailed with water being heated for your bath after that drew your eyes as you whimpered against your attempt to speak clamly,  _“You knew this would happen.”_

Thranduil smirked,  _“Twenty generations have tried and failed to shift it.”_

Drawing another breath you pushed again at his order widening his smirk as your first freed whimper caused a noticible twitch in his brow at your pain,  _“I’m three months early! It was supposed to be sa-.”_

Gasping again your body forced you through another push causing the King to smile brighter only to glance back at you again when the chord snapped on its own and your stomach shifted, glancing up at you his stunned eyes met yours through the hushed gasp the piercing cry from the child Tauriel wrapped in one half of his torn shirt. Sliding his hands up along your stomach his eyes met yours again,  _“Twins.”_

You drew in a gasping breath scoffing painfully,  _“Of course. I get to do it ag-.”_  Squeaking as your body contracted and Tauriel shifted to grip you again with her other free arm.

Thranduil,  _“There’s the head, just a few more, like last time.”_

Panting softly with trailing squeaks,  _“One question, how many twins in your line?”_

He smirked,  _“These are the first.”_

You nodded drawing in another breath,  _“These better be the last for the forest births then. Or you get to carry the next set.”_

Chuckling softly he lowered his eyes again as Legolas eyed his whining sibling across from him clutching you firmly rubbing your back gently hoping to help with your pain through the next few pushes as he gently egged you on reminding you of the rhythm your body was fighting to quicken. 

Another whimper later a second cry escaped after Legolas claimed the honor of cutting the chord at his Father’s request before it was cradled in the second half of the shirt and carried to the smaller bowls brought for bathing the newborn as the King cradled you after another kiss sharing each loving sentiment he could think of before carrying you to the prepared bath. Easing down in behind you to hold you steady ignoring stripping from his layers allowing you to soak for nearly an hour with the babies rested across your chest. 

Quietly warm streaks slid down your cheeks, tears that came more at your healing rather the process that brought them. Though thankfully Elven herbs nearly mend all the damage leaving mainly the bruises and re-tightening of the muscles as the body slowly pieces itself back together after birth.

Slipping out Thranduil raised you out setting you on a bathing stool that rested over the edge of the tub to rest you on as the Elleths remained to hold you upright while Legolas carried his Brother and Sister right outside as he gently stripped and scrubbed you as gently as he could manage. Meeting your eyes through the drying process your Husband couldn’t help but chuckle as you said,  _“I think we owe Elrond a new carriage.”_

Thranduil smirked easing you into a fresh pair of padded underwear and a dress,  _“It was mine to start with, I gifted it to him when Celebrian was pregnant with her Sons. All the pregnant Elleths between our Kingdoms travel in it.”_

You nodded sarcastically,  _“Well as long as it’s in fashion..”_  making him chuckle again and moving you over to the plushy cot they had prepared for you as Legolas came back in to sit at your side resting them against your chest once more watching as you propped yourself up and gave them their first feeding. As the group of guards broke in half to scrub the carriage and prepare you a meal as Thranduil took off his shirt and pulled on another resting at your side gently sliding his fingers over the two contently grunting nursing infants.

.

Through the night you three rested until the large breakfast you were offered when as the morning strung on the seats on the carriage were connected into a lounging bed with all the pillows used to prop you up after the cover was raised to allow the newborns some shielding from the light shining in through the tree branches shifting above you. 

Two days had passed and finally you were back home, snuggled safely back in bed for your self induced lengthy bed rest your doting husband indulged you on after your overly strenuous birthing as the kingdoms around you celebrated and Kings prepared their gifts to present to you when you were healed. Days bled into weeks and surprisingly for once the King was freed to spend day and night with you tending to the newborns alongside Legolas who cheerfully claimed a break from his duties as well if only to ensure the three of you were constantly seen to for whatever you desired.

And before you knew it three months had passed spurring on the heated gazes of the King as motherhood truly brought out every feature he found irresistible in you. Leaving the Litle Ones in Lord Elrond and Legolas’ care the pair of you whisked away for a very reclusive trip back to Rivendell where the King made good on his promise to cherish every inch of you surely bringing your next child into creation before you had returned.


	9. High Hopes – Durin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Hi! Can you do one where Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili all get high together with (reader) for the first time?  
> \- Took a few liberties on it, built more around the idea of a set of confessions from the Dwarves while they’re high. Hope you like it still!! -

Kidhuzurâl. (Golden One)  
Sanzgil kaiku (Mithril Chuck)  
…  
Snuggly tucked in the large bed your two young Sons smiled up at you as their Sister accepted your help up and into bed after her trip form the bathroom. Settling in between her older Brothers she smiled asking a question about the lesson the eldest had had with your Cousin in law, “How does a King meet his One?”  
“Well I can tell you how our King found his One.”  
Their smiles deepened as they settled deeper into the large pillow to relax through your story.  
“Well, Once upon, oh 15 years ago a quite unusual Half-Elleth traveled through the vastly green country aptly named The Shire, traveling the lone road through stopping at a large round green door.”  
…  
With a single gentle knock on his door the curious Hobbit, Bilbo walked to his door and opened it giving a cautious smile to the Elleth with silvery white hair beaming brightly in the moonlight as it draped around her reaching her belt with icy green eyes paired with a beaming smile shaking the hand of the Hobbit and accepting his offer to enter.  
Straightening again his eyes skimmed over your silver and pale blue traveling clothes under a grey coat and cloak leaving your small pack by his door following him into the kitchen for a cup of tea he offered, contently eyeing the décor as you passed freely through the doorways, just barely short enough not to have to duck. Seated at his kitchen counter enjoying his tea while he ate his dinner you prepared to fill him in on the plans Gandalf had mentioned when he recruited you only to go silent at the knock on the door.  
…  
Nearly a year had passed and you were finally able to hobble your way out of the Sick Wing and back up to the room you were gifted in the Royal Wing, only to fall back into your bed as you were still far too injured to be of any help to anyone. Spending your days mostly in the library with Ori, more reading yourself than actually getting anything done only to return back to bed again throbbing from the painful Dwarven chairs running into the King, Dwalin and the Princes along the way. All with their own limps from your daring scheme managing to keep them alive but with a heavy coating of injuries for each of them but especially you. Grinning they grouped together before you blocking your path to your room as Thorin said, “Our healers mentioned you’ve stopped taking the medicine?”  
You nodded, “It makes me dizzy.”  
Dwalin, “Well Oin managed to get us something better if you’d like to try?”  
.  
Seated in a circle you passed the rolled up paper packed with Dwarvish weed said to ease pain and also bring out a somewhat peppier side to Dwarves, though with Elves, or Half-Elves in your case the effects were a bit of a dice toss. Exhaling you eyed the grinning Dwarves as their smiles deepened at their bodies relaxing and all trace of their pain leaving their minds while the stinging edge of your pain dulled but it had yet to disappear. A few more hits later the men were giggling and somehow the topic of anvils switched to love, having been brought up by Dwalin who was going on about Bilbo, who he’d just started courting and had unknowingly started a string of poems and ballads to be shared about their Ones they had found.  
Surely Dwalin was first, with some of the most romantic poems you’ve ever heard and could dream of hearing from the serious warrior before the young pair swooning on about Sigrid and Tauriel before triggering Thorin’s secretive love he often referred to among the others among the Dwarves of the Company. But this was the first time he’d spoken of her directly before you, briefly he shared a song his Nephews insisted he’d been working on through the Journey, one he shared in their secret language you were far from fluent in eyeing you cautiously through it.   
Though with the few pieces you understood it almost made you burst into tears as once again his perfect Sanzgil Kaiku was declared as his very reason for living and the bringer of all his joy. Each verse bringing each smile and laugh from your few jokes you had both shared since gaining his confidence and trust to be thrown back in your face while stabbing you painfully in the heart as he promised nothing could ease his constant suffering and sorrow he’d lived through for decades.  
Holding your smile still, thankfully you were skipped as you rose to claim another round of the meal they had prepared earlier only to slip out quietly while they all formed a new song joining together their loves for a bright future for the Mountain from their upcoming nuptials. Back in your room you soaked in a long bath trying to relieve the tingle that weed had caused to spread through your limbs. Raising out and drying off to pull on your sleeping clothes and attempts to relax and wait out the irritating effects as you fought your tears hearing the scattered giggles as the Princes wandered to their shared Apartment. Silently allowing your tears over your breaking heart.  
.  
With the sunrise came a bursting feud between Dwalin and his beloved Hobbit at his insistence on wearing the thick boots his kin wore along with the Dwarven clothes he had forced on his small frame saying he wasn’t dressing to his station. One that drug out a long list of striking insults at Hobbitish fabrics, patterns and to top it all off calling it ‘outright dimwitted’ to be running around without anything on their feet, 47 layers of calluses or not. Storming out bright red through a soon after slammed door Dwalin stared dumbfounded not knowing what he’d triggered as the Hobbit fled straight to your knowing arms trapped in your partial bed rest. To sob and share your miseries together about the ‘outright dimwitted’ Dwarves too foolish to know better or simply admit when they don’t.  
By nightfall the pair, after avoiding the pair of you, had gone off to join their kin in the Iron Hills for their two month long visit. Granting you just enough time to pack and get all the way back to Rivendell for a short stay and nearly halfway to Bree before they would be back again on the shorter path you would lead Bilbo on.  
Through your packing the rest of your Company dropped by each hoping to try and beg you to stay only making you wish for the silence and distance the Hobbit Hole would bring. Finally accepting your decision the eldest Prince just barely admitted failure in managing to keep you here only to have an incredible idea. Gripping his Uncle’s harp carefully wrapped, he slipped into your room with a smirk approaching and saying, “Got word from Uncle Thorin, he said he’d wanted you to take this, to keep up on your practice.”  
Your eyes fell to the white gold hand forged and engraved harp Thorin’s Grandmother had crafted for him as a young boy that you had managed to request and obtain lessons from the Dwarf King.  
…  
Grouped around the fire after a week of silence from most of the men around you, you watched a rare sight as the King himself drew out the tediously well wrapped harp always securely strapped to his horse and packs and ensured to be taken care of. Easing his large fingers unusually gently across the well tuned strings a gentle melody played as the solemn King hummed to himself, far too soon enough he reached the end of his song and became aware of his audience while the others spoke amongst themselves. Those dazzling blue Durin eyes landed on you with a curious blink before he asked, “Something offending you?”  
You shook your head giving him a soft smile asking, “Do you play other instruments?”  
Shifting his fingers around the thick frame resting against is shoulder again, he answered, “The violin, but poorly.”  
“The harp was easier for you?”  
Inhaling sharply he replied curtly, “My Grandmother only knew the harp.”  
Your smile grew, “She taught you well. I only asked because when I was younger I used to believe harps were simply easily transportable pianos.” His brow rose, “From the shapes and similar sounds, I play the piano, and about six other instruments in equally as average sill level, but I never managed to wrangle a tutor for the harp. I am eternally envious of you for such a tutor.”  
His brows pressed together wondering at your station and rank that you could achieve such numerous lessons, “Where did you grow up to have such learning in music?”  
You chuckled softly making his brow rise again, “I was a ward of Lord Celeborn in Lothlorien. He is impossibly enamored with music.”  
“You were raised by a Lord and yet no harpists were to be found? I doubt that.”  
You smirked, “While learning string instruments I had a habit of snapping wires, not on purpose of course, but it always happened nearly each lesson. No one wished to risk their harps, even after it turned out one of the March Warden’s children thought it would be amusing to embarrass me in my public lessons.”  
Blinking again he returned to his quiet playing as you turned to join Bilbo in his deciphering of an old Elvish book of yours, while Thorin’s mind raced at your now voiced rank, nearly making you his equal, as well as your comments about his playing and your praising his Grandmother’s teaching. All leading to his plopping down at your side the following night drawing more than a few curious gazes as he turned easing the harp properly in your lap and shaped you around it before guiding your fingers across the chords he named. Soon leaving him smirking at your memorizing it and timidly transferring the sheet music of one of Lord Celeborn’s favorite songs, an old love song, that at the group’s urging you sang along to the shaky song you only missed a few notes in with your searching fingers as they all listened along. A lesson that soon stretched into a nightly occurrence easing your relationship with the Company as it triggered more and more questions.  
…  
Adding the harp to your bags, before you could turn around the Prince was gone leaving you to finalize and slip out of the Mountain at the Hobbit’s side. Traveling day through a few hours in the night to get just a bit closer, soon enough finding yourselves once again back at the round green door and entering to settle in for the night leaving the rest of the planning and cleaning till the morning.  
…  
Through the few weeks since the battle the Mountain was flooded with Dams all aiming for the Durins widening the King’s smile as time and time again you overheard the same whispered name and wondered just who she was. Unable to hold the question in any further you approached Bifur, one you knew understood the value of silence and would surely keep your question and curiosity to himself, “I was wondering if you might have a moment?”  
He nodded and smiled at you, “Of course My Lady.”  
Sighing you eyed the vast number of Dams and quietly asked, after making sure you were alone in your corner of the Markets, “I was wondering if you’ve met Sanzigil Kaiku?”  
His brow rose, “Who?”  
“Sanzigil Kaiku, Thorin kept talking about her through the journey.” His lips part as he looks at Thorin in the crowds stunned he still hadn’t spoken to you about it yet. Catching his pause you quickly added on, “Never mind, it doesn’t really matter and it’s none of my business. Sorry for wasting your time.” Turning and hurrying away back to your room as best as you could manage.  
Unable to catching him before he left Bifur waited until the King had returned knowing you wouldn’t stay anyways once you’d set your mind on it. So once he’d set foot inside the Mountain again Bifur quietly found his side and requested a moment later on before they parted ways until Thorin found the time.  
Returning up to his rooms Thorin glanced around as the Company filed in without any sight of the harp he’d forgotten to pack before he faced Bifur as he moved closer. Smiling at his friend Thorin asked, “You wanted a word with me?”  
Bifur nodded, “Well, it’s about the Lass, before she left she asked me something I’ve been wondering on how to tell you.”  
Thorin nodded, “Go on.”  
Bifur continued as the whole group listened in, “She asked who Sanzigil Kaiku was, said she heard you talking on all the time. Wanted to meet the Dam you’d fallen for.”  
Thorin’s lips parted flashing back through the Journey and how he’d so shamelessly fallen for you and had so perfectly named you after the most impossible element to come by, Mithril. Both from your heart and person along with your hair, sharing the same shine and shade as it. Someone almost completely unattainable and with each day and failed attempt to woo you had failed yet again ending with his performing of a song he’d hoped to sing to you on the night you agreed to be the other’s for all eternity.   
A performance that was met with no outward significant response at all, simply the same small smile nearly devastating him until Dwalin had whispered the language he’d unknowingly sang it in. Something giving him at least a glimmer of hope that you’d merely misunderstood him. Turning to face the group he singled out Dwalin who had confirmed you were both gone, taking all that was gifted to you that would be necessary the you along the way he said, “Dwalin you and I are taking a trip.”  
Dwalin, “Where, I hope you don’t mean the Southern Kingdoms-.”  
Thorin stated firmly, “The Shire, we’re bringing them back.”  
…  
After a smoothly sailing day of mending the small garden after the heavy rains the week before, you both smiled easing back and relaxing to your dinner before looking up as there’s a firm knock at the door. Casting silence between you both looking to the door opening only to have the Company all fall on the floor with Dwalin and Thorin at the bottom of the pile after Bilbo mumbles, “Not again.”  
Dwalin walks over to Bilbo, “Kidhuzurâl.” (Golden One)  
“Don’t you Kidhuzurâl me! I’m still not talking to you!” Goes to lock himself in his room with his meal while Dwalin tailed him apologizing and explaining. Thorin wet his lips, approached you timidly and asks to speak with you outside when he spots his harp in the sitting room, “Is that my harp?”  
You glance at Fili, “Fili said you wanted me to have it. To keep practicing.”  
Thorin turns around and Fili says, “It was the only thing I knew you would absolutely chase after when you noticed it was gone.”  
Thorin turns back with a slightly pleading gaze paired with his soft tone, “Can we speak outside.”  
.  
Barely a word was spoken between you for a brief increasingly uncomfortable silence through his intense locked gaze, ending when he felt a firm shove on his back.   
Sitting up in the bed your youngest Son sat up in return asking as you closed your journal bearing the full tale across your lap, “How does it end?!”  
Smiling softly you kissed their foreheads saying, “No, you don’t want to hear it there’s kissing involved.” You blow out their candle walking out closing the door, “Good night.”  
Three ‘awws’ were heard before grumbles and shifting to get more comfortable in their snuggling for the night. Leaving the room you walk through the main hall to enter the sitting room where Thorin is relaxing with his pipe wearing your beads resting in a set of intricate beads through his beard with his harp in hand waiting for your nightly playing. Gently claiming your hand to kiss your knuckles lightly shifting the harp to ease you down in the usual fashion, listening to you playing as he sat with you in his arms. Enjoying the peaceful calm until your youngest son shouts, “BUT I HAVE TO KNOW!!”


	10. Omens - Kili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili request  
> anonymous asked:  
> Okay, so it can be anything written about Kili if you don’t want to do the suggestions I have, I won’t mind. I just love your writing and Kili is my favorite so! When help is a few hours away (Character) is bleeding heavily and has to stay awake so (Kili) is rambling and talking about random things desperately trying to keep them awake while on the verge of breaking down himself.

Crouched behind a tree you and your fiancé Kili both eyed the small group of boars passing, all far too small for the task you were embarking upon. With permission of the Elf King you both scoured through the southern half of the former Great Greenwood territory, long since abandoning when their former Kingdom was attacked and they fled North near Erebor. Passing through their lands you were flanked by four guards seeing to your safe travels to their borders, under his agreement with King Thorin. As per tradition the couple would have to embark on a hunting expedition bringing back a kill worthy of their status and reputations, as members of the reclaiming Company a boar simply wouldn’t do.

Chuckling softly Kili offered his hand to you, simply stealing the chance to hold your hand again, helping you upright again and back on your former path, “I don’t know exactly what we’re meant to return with. Smaug should have counted in our favor already.”

You giggled and lowered your voice to mimic Dain’s, “The Hunt is meant to be properly announced and you’re to be seen off together and welcomed back just the same.” Making Kili chuckle again as you even got his hand gestures right through the speech.

Kili leaned over kissing your cheek giving your hand a gentle squeeze, “I don’t care what they say now. No mater what we bring back they’ll honor our union and celebrate just as fiercely.”

You game him another of your beaming smiles that had claimed his heart within an instant, “Of course, much like Elves Dwarves do really claim any chance to throw a great party.”

You both giggled after Kili nodded adding, “Like Dwalin’s new shield.”

“And Thorin’s new grieves on the Journey, nearly went through all our supplies on that celebratory meal.”

Your giggles and chuckles continued as you roamed without any sight of any life around you, simply dauntingly silent and motionless trees in the darkening wood until a sudden snapping and rustling drove you to draw your swords and slam back to back scanning around for any sight of what it was. Inching back towards the northern lands a sudden crashing brought a group of orcs charging at you, easily brought down with a few swings of your swords before the pair of you raced off the direction you came only to halt and scramble backwards from the giant crashing body of a Nazgul landing in the trees. Scrambling to your feet your hand gripped Kili’s jacket aiding him up after his duck to avoid the swinging tail before the creature launched up again with a narrow rise back through the hole it created.

Darting between trees you took turns jerking each other from it’s sudden landings again as it tried its best to squish you in its strange cat and mouse game while random burst of orcs seemed to rain from the sky. One by one they fell to you both with ease until your slightly pointed ear quirked up and you pushed Kili from the black arrow in time to have it jam into the back of your shoulder. Gasping with a slow blink your head turned in time to painfully raise your arm to block the sword of the next orc aiming to bring you down. Now it got harder, with your arrow you slowed feeling a steady stream of poisons stemming from it bringing a worse feeling than any hangover you’ve ever had. Sweating and drawing closer to being violently ill your feet left the dirt path as you both ran for cover in the ruins you had been driven towards. Back to back again you stood panting in the middle of a circle of half orcs and ghostly figures with a growing shadow as a rattling along the walls brought a group of starved and dirt coated Dwarves to your attention as you blocked the first swing from the Wraiths each taking turns attacking you as Kili fended off the Orcs.

Kicking one in the chest you turned quickly drawing your bow firing an arrow at the lock holding the chain binding the Dwarves before tossing the small axes strapped to your thighs at the group, once again drawing your twin blades to continue your attack. Cackling off in the distance their King rose to his feet watching his men fall as the Dwarves claimed their own victories over their captors, slaying all the orcs teaming up to help Kili. With another gasp your hand met the now bleeding gash on your leg as in a dying swing the wraith had caught you before you could move away. Looking up your eyes locked on the cackling man as another dark mist brought another wave of orcs charging at the Dwarves, all of whom were now guarding Kili fiercely once they’d read the runes across his collars.

Heavy metal crunched on the thin line of dirt as you rose to block a swing from another Wraith before disarming and beheading him leaving only the cackling King as he harshly whispered out, “Try as you will, No Man can kill me!”

His cackling stopped as you simply avoided his first swing to slice straight through the weak spot in the back of his armor behind his neck, jerking your sword free and letting him fall before leaping away to avoid the Nazgul once again pouncing with a menacing growl as he took a slithering step. Blinking and shaking your head trying to ease the swimming sensation you felt your eyes met Kili’s in a glance silently forming your plan. With a dart to your left you drew it’s attention long enough for the Dwarves to attack its neck freeing it’s head from its place.

Panting heavily Kili eyed his surroundings mumbling your name before taking a few rushed steps around the fallen Nazgul finding you collapsing to your knees panting in a growing pool of blood coming from your wounds. Dropping to his knees at your side he tore free a piece of his shirt tying it around your thigh as he said, “Just hold on, we’ll get help, where are we?”

His head scanned around as you eyed the glint of green in the distance saying in a weak whisper, “That’s got to be Lothlorien.”

Kili glanced behind him and nodded, turning back to grab you clutching you to his chest and climbing to his feet, “Lothlorien it is.” Turning and walking as fast as his feet could carry him on his very likely broken leg with each step more painful than the last. Glancing at each other the Dwarves collected the abandoned weapons and pack Kili had dropped at your side following after as the strongest of them met your side with a kind gaze saying, “I’ll run ahead, signal one of their guards.”

Kili nodded as another said, “There was green that way too, I’ll cover that ground!” Before he darted off that way blindly through the trees aiming only for green and any sign of life. Lowering his eyes Kili paid no mind to the pair of Dwarves at his side helping him remain standing as they staggered with wounds of their own. His chocolate eyes scanned over your face through his growing tears asking, “You, you remember that soup Gloin made, our first week out?”

Weakly you nodded at his slurring words, unsure if it was your waning senses or his own pain affecting his voice, “Dwalin got sick on Thorin.”

Kili nodded chuckling as tears escaped across his cheeks as he forced a smile at you, “Took days to get it out of his furs. And.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he searched for another story, “And, those pinecones we put in Oin’s pack.”

“You,” your dryly swallowed as your tongue smacked across the roof of your mouth as the taste of burnt food filled your senses, “You told him it was an Elven remedy.”

He chuckled again ignoring the fiery blue gaze from the elderly Dwarf at his side, “Rubbed it all over Dori, for his dry skin.”

Wryly chuckling your head nestled against his chest, “Only made it worse.”

His heart nearly tore in half feeling his grip trying to slip as your blood soaked deeper through your thick binding he had added coating his fingers while his other hand felt your heartbeat slowing, “Then that time Fi put those stones in Uncle’s pack and blamed it on Bilbo.”

You chuckled again before feeling a tear of his fall and slide down your nose, focusing on the pounding of his heart beneath your head, “He wouldn’t stop blushing for a week.”

His heart pounded again at the crack he heard in his leg in his next step that brought him to his knees as his boot caught tangling in a set of roots, swaying back upright holding you firmly to his chest with tears freely pouring down his cheeks at his pain while he watched your eyes flutter shut, pressing his forehead to yours he whispered, “Stay awake, please. Please don’t leave me!”

A firm set of hands grabbed him helping him to his feet as one of the others said, “We have to keep moving.”

While the other added, “Farther we go, closer help is!”

Their grip tightened watching Kili clenching his jaw trying to hold back his bubbling shouts fighting to escape him at the pain radiating from his leg. Each step drove his pain higher until his eyes rolled back as a white blur darted out before them.

Reaching over the blue eyed Dwarf grabbed you mid air as his twin caught Kili as a Giant White Elk bounded into their view skidding to a stop. Eyeing the pair still standing before cautiously sniffing you. With a sharp exhale he turned lowering his antlers scooping you up from the weakened Dwarf’s sliding grip and turned in a rush, sharing a glance the twins each gripped Kili between them and sprinted after him. As fast as they could through the winding dark path stopping only as he did before he waded into an eerily peaceful and untouched circle of green around a silver pool with an island in the center of it coated in flowers and foliage bearing the curious group of rabbits and squirrels as other small creatures poked their heads out eyeing the strangers. Tilting his head you slid in the water floating on the backs of the shimmering turtles that rose to the Elk’s aid, dim and flickering your weakened glow was poorly contrasting theirs in this bright peaceful. Turning again the Elk rose from the pool nipping at Kili’s boot motioning for the men to add him as well, watching as they lowered him in to float at your side then claimed seats at the edge watching at the Elk reached his head over to cross your floating hands, drawing an instinctual grip when they touched. Hours it seemed the pair sat watching your glow slowly return feeling their eyes droop at their own weakening from their wounds, leaning against each other as another flock of butterflies flew out through the darkened forest signaling the path for your rescue.

…

Rustling and snapping leaves signaled the Elves of Lothlorien patrolling the outer rings. Darting behind trees before circling around the inruder with bows drawn on the curiously dirty and starved panting doubled over Dwarf. Rising up through another pant his arm extended, “Prince is injured.”

The only Elf among them able to understand asked, “Prince?”

The Dwarf nodded, “From Erebor, on a wedding hunt, him and his bride. They’re injured, she’s bleeding badly.”

Nodding Haldir gave the order and lifted the Dwarf on his back for directions as they sped back the direction he’d come from searching for any sign of you before their eyes widened and they turned following the stream of butterflies urging them faster. Stopping at the edge of the stream they bowed their heads to the Elk pushing the wounded pair back to their reach for grabbing as the sleeping Dwarves were also collected and carried back to Lothlorien.

Hour by hour Dis paced through the Royal Wing announcing to any that dared ask what she was doing that her son was hurt, leading only to Thorin sending out his Ravens in hopes of silencing her fears, though her gasping cry she nearly collapsed into Thorin’s arms when word had arrived from Lothlorien at the notice of your presence there. Not long after another letter arrived with news from Thranduil from the Dwarf that alerted his still waiting guards to escort you back that two of your swords were found in Dol Guldur among the bodies of dozens of orcs, a Nazgul and nine Wraiths not mentioning the trail of them you’d no doubt left along the way. A more than worthy enough hunting trip for the pair of you, with thankfully only a mildly broken leg and a gash and arrow wound for you, easily mended in the Elves more than capable hands. Safely you were transported and patched up, given two days to heal before you were able to be sent back home again.

.

Blinking your eyes open your head turned at the sound of Quenya being sung around you, propping up you turned your head back feeling a set of hands on your shoulders helping you upright with a gentle smile from Kili as he said, “Slowly Love.”

You smiled at him kissing his cheek, “How long have I been asleep?”

He gently adjusted your shirt easing his had down your back sliding closer to you adjusting his cast covered leg that drew your eye as he said, “Just yesterday. I fell, broke my leg and passed out after you fell asleep.” Gently his lips landed on your nose drawing your smile larger as you met his eyes again while his hand cupped your cheek, “I love you.” Pecking your nose again making you smile wider causing his to grow in return. “Apparently a White Elk saved us. The twins put us in this silver pool where the Elves found us. Still no sight of the other Dwarf though. But Lord Celeborn came by earlier to check on you and said King Thranduil’s guards found him.”

“Does your leg hurt?”

He smiled again sliding his hand down the braided strand in your hair bearing his bead with an adoring gaze, “They’ve sped the healing along, said it should be off in a few days. King Thranduil promised to send along a healer of his own to finish the healing so we can keep the schedule up to the wedding.”

Your smile grew as you giggled, “I can’t imagine what would have happened if we had to rearrange Dis’ schedule.”

Kili chuckled again gently turning you so you’d be snuggled against his chest allowing him to curl his arms around you. Looking out from your tent under the roots of a massive tree you eyed the passing Elves and the Dwarves seated outside learning a game of Elven chess trying their best to figure out the four person game as the fiery blue eyed Dwarf timidly approached you rubbing his hand missing part of a finger as his smile flicked larger. His head bowed to you, “I’m glad to see you’re awake Princess.”

You chuckled weakly replying, “I’m not a Princess yet.”

He chuckled softly claiming a seat on the bed across from yours running his hands along the pants and long shirt he was gifted, “If I remember her lessons correctly Lady Dis would have welcomed you fully into the clan once she spotted those beads.”

Kili kissed your nose again when you glanced up at him and said, “Love, this is my Grandfather, Thrain son of Thror, and his twin, Fundin is locked in that chess match.”

Your eyes shifted back to the Dwarf in question as your head turned, “So you were taken, not killed.”

Thrain chuckled and nodded, “Yes. Though no worries, our return won’t spoil your plans. We wouldn’t dream of disturbing your wedding.”

Kili, “Everyone’s so anxious for all of us to come home.” His eyes met yours as you turned your head again, “This is a really good omen for our people, for our union. We don’t need the pelts now. We managed to find two creatures long thought dead, Dwarf part aside, rules never said we had to kill and eat them. Plus Uncle said with the number of orcs and Nazgul we’ve already finalized the security test too, so we won’t be needing to challenge Dain’s men for that next week, give us plenty more time to rest.”

You giggled snuggling closer to his chest kissing his chin turning back to your new in-law trying your best to get to know him before Lord Celeborn returned to speak with you, offering you his hand for a brief walk to stretch your legs and get the full story an what had happened before sharing the latest news from Erebor. Stopping back at the same statue you always did he smiled at you catching your eye and brushed your hair back behind your ear saying, _“They would be proud of you.”_ You smiled and nodded as you always did.

Looking away then back up timidly stating, _“There’s a, tradition in the ceremony where we’re, sort of handed over and granted a blessing for our union from both sides.”_ Your hand rose to brush back the other side of your hair behind that ear as you wet your lips, _“I’ve managed to hold Dis off for now, but, my side’s a bit lacking. And I know I’ve no right to ask, but you knew my Parents and, would you be able to?”_

His smile grew as he leaned down resting his hands on your shoulders, _“I would be honored to grant you both my blessing, and to fulfill any and all duties necessary with the role.”_ His hand left your shoulder to raise your chin again so you met his eye again, _“Your Naneth asked me to be your Godfather, you have every right to ask anything of me. That role equals that of my own child. We’ve eagerly waited to see who you would bond with, I am a bit surprised though your One came to you in such a manner. Off through a Journey to face a Dragon, but then again I wouldn’t expect less from a man worthy of you.”_

Your smile grew as you accepted the hug he pulled you into while pressing a kiss to your forehead and led you back to your waiting fiancé sharing as much time with you as he could. Even escorting you back himself with a large group of guards for a stay in King Thranduil’s Kingdom until the big day as his family joined him to fill your side and the roles going with them revealing a side to your lineage the Dwarves were un aware of before due to your reluctance from the pain of the loss.

.

But loudly and happily you both were welcomed back through the crowds of cheering Dwarves all claiming their own chances to praise your hunting skills and bowing as well to the four returned Dwarves who eagerly accepted the crashing hugs they received when their kin came to claim them. Settled in and easing back through the schedule you tried your best to get your sleep only to awaken hours before dawn to a loud knocking on your door. Stumbling free from your tangled covers you made it to your door adjusting the tie on the robe over the shirt you’d stolen from Kili to sleep in only to be brushed past by the tall blonde King and his Son when you answered the door.

Strolling in he turned and sat on your couch crossing his leg over the other as Legolas settled at his side with a slightly remorseful gaze at your clock along the wall noticing the time while you closed the door and joined them. Settling in the chair across from the King his voice rang out clearly with an emphasized amount of hurt in his voice, _“I was surprised to hear I had not been granted a place in your Wedding Party.”_

Your eyes glanced over to Legolas noticing Tauriel had slipped in as well and was standing on the other side of the King, _“Well, actually I only asked Lord Celeborn out of convenience, he was right there and it was so hard a thing to think of the right wording for a letter, I thought-.”_

_“We lived together for nearly a full Age! I cannot believe I was not even considered-.”_

_“I really, um,”_ you cleared your throat at the squeaking of your voice, _“I just hadn’t found the right time to ask you myself.”_

His head tilted slightly as he responded, _“Oh?”_

You nodded ignoring his obvious hissy fit at not having the most important role, _“There is a part called the Axmen of Honor, they um,”_

A smirk slid across his face, _“Make sure everything is in place, all your needs are seen to and get the spot directly beside the Bride and Groom, along with a lengthy speech towards your futures while also remarking on your pasts and times together.”_ You nodded as he smirked wider, _“I would be honored. And honestly you’ve made the best choice, I have everything already planned out and a large supply of jewels I would like you to try on. I’ll have Tauriel come and fetch you first thing in the morning for you to make your choice.”_ He stood causing you and the others to do the same as he leaned down to gently kiss your cheek and rest his hands on your shoulders. _“You get some sleep now.”_ Turning back towards the door eyeing your room with a soft sigh, _“I really do miss the days we worked together, the file rooms have gone to ruin now. That Prince better know what he’s stealing from me.”_

_“I can check that too when I visit.”_

His smile grew reaching the door turning to face you again, _“There’s time for that later, first your Wedding, we can’t have them showing us up now can we?”_ Bowing his head to you with a mischievous sparkle I his eyes as you caught Tauriel’s eye and soft smile as they turned to join him closing the door behind them, rolling your eyes you returned to your bed hoping to get at least some sleep before breakfast.

Dropping heavily in your chair you smiled at Kili when he joined your side with a peck on your cheek asking, “Get enough sleep Love?”

Weakly you smiled at him shaking your head, “Not really.”

Turning back you smiled at Thorin as he claimed his seat as well stealing a glance at his Sister, who he knew would start up on the same argument you’d been having at the shared breakfast for nearly a month now. Sure enough her mouth opened to plainly state, “I’ve decided on your Axeman dear!”

You flatly replied without looking away from your cup of tea, “I’ve asked King Thranduil actually.”

The clattering of cutlery and tapping of teacups being lowered rang through the room as Kili chuckled softly and leaned in, “Love, You said King Thranduil?”

You nodded, “Mhmm.”

Kili, “But he-,”

Fili, “You’re not even related!”

Lowering your cup you rubbed your ear tip replying, “Technically he’s my Cousin.”

Their eyes all landed on you wider as Kili asked, “How?!”

You glanced around the room pointing at a strange Dwarf they all claimed relation to and yet none your verbalize how without several charts, “How are you related to him?”

He glanced at the clueless Dwarf stating, “Well-,”

You nodded, “Exactly, that’s how we’re related as well.”

His hand rested on yours as Dis and the rest of the Durins erupted into an argument around you as he said, “But, alright, just tell me how it exactly came up.”

“He just pounded on my door at three in the morning-,”

“Still-,”

“Kili, I haven’t slept in three days and all I’ve heard is your Mother going on about the position and it’s now filled, so problem solved. He may show off a bit, point it about himself for a few minutes but he knows who it’s about, and honestly he’s the only one I know can be just as adamant about things as Dis is, maybe he can calm her at that at least.”

He gently kissed your cheek again, “As long as you’re happy with this.”

You nodded, “For all I know Legolas will be my flower girl now as well with Tauriel carrying the axes.”

He chuckled filling your plate with more pancakes, “I would love to see that happen, just to see what Amad would do.” Meeting your eyes for another loving gaze before turning back to your meals and Dis’ tantrum. True to his word you were sent for and coated with a heavy layer of jewels before sitting for your opinions on your gown before sending off word that he and Dis would be having a discussion over it due to your discomfort with the design along with several other decisions he would ensure were seen to suiting your needs and tastes, fighting for the pair of you and ensuring it was truly your big day. Granted of course he did steal a few minutes for himself in return, but then he pointed all the eyes back to you ensuring all of your side of guests were fully reaching the standards necessary for the job along with Tauriel who indeed was given the task of managing your bouquet and Legolas wasn’t in charge of the petals but your new circlet. All beaming brightly as you both past through the ceremony and following tasks smoothly before you all filed in to the reception which thankfully went off without any major brawls assed those based off of a showing of strength for tradition between the Dwarf Kings. All ending with the pair of you sneaking off upstairs to claim your long awaited three days off, with the first being spent entirely in bed only to wake on the second in a twisted pile of askew layers you both laughed about as you helped each other out of after your well needed days rest before sharing the first private kiss as Husband and Wife. Trailed with smiles and giggles as you were lifted and carried back to bed to hopefully spend the rest of the day there in each other’s arms, lovingly tangling up relaxing as you now both were finally bound together praying for a long and loving union with more children than thought Dwarvishly possible.


	11. Amralime – Kili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “and slowly....I was forgotten” Kili, on the quest when he first meets Tauriel, his one and falls in love with her, leaving his old fling in the dust.  
> I send the last “and slowly....you’re forgotten” but I want to throw in an additional “and eventually you just move on” from Dwalin or Thorin

Seated around the fireplace Kili eyed the dying embers of the once blazing flame he’d formed when he returned home. Tossing away his outer layers carelessly across the surfaces of the families’ sitting room claiming his usual seat right before the flames crumpling the celebration card from the wedding he’d just attended. Sitting through the service had proven to be more painful that he’d imagined. Front and center he’d watched the Dam he’d wished to call his vow and seal her union with another feet from him. Locking on a stoic façade the Prince could do nothing but hold in the screams threatening to break loose as his pain intensified.

Months prior she had been his in every sense taking the last of his youthful ignorance with her as the contracts were refused and a fallen Durin was loudly proclaimed as the last of the Dwarves ever allowed to dare lay claim to said Dam. Aching intensely his eyes dropped to the thickly woven rug before him as the heavy boots entering behind him signaled his heart to stab again knowing his Uncles would do their best to aid him in his suffering. Surely he’d known she was not his One but she was his, and he’d hoped to claim her as such, but then a traveling band of merchants arrived in the Blue Mountains and Bonding marks sprouted at an accidental touch stirring the news of the impending union.

Easing into the chair beside Kili, Thorin eyed the dying embers Dwalin fed with another log as Balin fetched some tea. Without a union of his own and no trace of his One either Thorin had been paired and unpaired with a handful of Dams, knowing full well the hopes risen and dashed in the process stirring only the only wisdom he could grant, **“eventually… you just move on.”**

…

Shoved in a cell locked away in a deep dungeon a strange fiery haired Elleth missed the sprouting of vines across her fingertips at her shoving the Prince into his cell. Hours passed as the celebration passed on overhead with a jealous blonde creeping closer to listen in as tales of fire moons and casually walking among the stars were shared before a far more intimate tale was brought up. Mention of an Elf long since banished stirred a tear across the Elleth’s cheek at her abandoned state stirring a compassionate retelling of a common pain between them.

“It was just a simple stroll through the markets and this bloke just bumped her. Wouldn’t have noticed at all if her Amad hadn’t noticed the marks.” Lowering his eyes to her mark coated fingertips gently claimed by his thick digits bearing a similar set of markings formed of sparks and balls of lightning coating his right hand wrapping around hers drawing her eyes to them and then back to his deep chocolate eyes with a soft deepening smile realizing who she’d finally found. “It’s been years now, she’s happy, with pebbles of her own, **and slowly…I was forgotten.”**

…

With promises traded for a brighter future they parted, off to face opposite sides of the same impending battle. Racing through the bloody fields her eyes scanned in search of him as he did the same. Panting and gasping for air their last promise and words traded lingering in their minds with silent prayers for the other’s safety as they saw the lives lost and damage brought upon their people. Turning once again her eyes scanned as through the cries and lingering moans of the wounded came a loud cry, a foreign word she knew to mean her. Scanning over the crowds finally her eyes landed on the dark haired Prince staggering up the last flight of crumbling stairs as he scanned for her in return, finding her finally with a soft smile growing on his face, panting as he whispered his name for her once again, “Amrâlimê.”


	12. Dimples - Fili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theincaprincess asked:  
> “Don’t you dare walk away” I’m thinking for Fili in Rivendell after reader thinks they are not worthy enough for his love or the quest

Roaming through Rivendell avoiding the laughing Dwarves streaking through the fountains with a soft grumble, “Damn Dwarves …and those damn dimples, streaking, and swimming…great impressions we’re making…” Sighing softly you turned another corner missing the Dwarf King smirking as he quietly followed you on your walk avoiding the gaze of the passing Elves waiting until you had entered the clearing at the end of the path overlooking a series of waterfalls glistening in the sunlight.

With a soft clearing of his throat Thorin smiled softly when your eyes landed on him, “I heard about your conversation with Lord Elrond. You belong with our Company.”

“Thorin, I fell into your Company, literally, Dwalin still flinches at any sound of thunder.”

“He did that before you fell on him.”

“Doubt it. He uses his axes as teddy bears. Why would he be frightened of thunder?”

He chuckled softly at your eye roll, “Our first battle was in a terrible storm. That’s why.”

“What about Gloin then? He still doesn’t trust me fully.”

“Gloin holds a grudge against anyone that claims the spare biscuit at the end of the meals, or the largest, both go to you.”

“What about Balin then?”

His arms crossed with an amused smirk playfully asking, “What about Balin, I am dying to hear this grievance.”

“He keeps laughing to himself whenever I say anything around the campfire.”

Thorin’s smirk grows deeper, “He smirks because of the looks Fili gives you when you’re speaking.”

His eyes scan over your face noticing the realizing shift in your expression, “What looks?”

“You knows he cares for you, and he always has this dazed sappy sinking expression fixed on you through whatever you say. Last week for example, your argument with Dwalin about pinecones actually qualifying as a weapon he nearly melted against Kili’s shoulder.”

“Then why is he always glaring when we talk.”

“Same way I end up doing it with Bilbo. Durin habit, our faces snap to a glare automatically.”

Your arms crossed, “So you’re going with the resting bitch face excuse?” 

Rolling your eyes you turned and walked away only to pause as he walked to your side and said, “ **Don’t you dare walk away.** You signed a contract when we welcomed you into our group, My Nephew loves you. As for the lesser reasons..” His hand gently turned you back to face him, “You are the only one that can keep us on the right path, you keep the boys from killing each other. You got Ori to come out of his shell and practice with Dwalin, Nori to stop stealing and Dori to focus on Oin instead, finally taking the plunge to court each other. Gloin finally eased off of his stories on Gimli to teach Kili about the treasury side of his duties. Bifur and Bofur both plan to open their own shop and Bombur is finally making his cookbook. Balin can’t stop smiling and Dwalin stopped kicking me in his sleep, Bilbo is still struggling to tolerate me but you’re easing the way with that as well, and above it all you hold the key into the Mountain. You’re so much more than just some woman that fell from the sky, you give us hope and remind us of what we’re aiming for. A home, for you, for all of us, our future includes you if we have to tie you in a sack to get you there we will.”

Rolling your eyes again his smile grew noticing his words were sinking in as he led you through the paths heading back towards the cheerful Dwarves, “So what, I just keep tagging along to Erebor?”

“If that’s what you prefer to refer to it as, yes. Tag along, you’re coming with us, in the least to keep Bilbo from leaving as well.”

You smirked at him, “So how is it that you can speak so easily with me and it’s all arguments and lectures with him?”

“Because. He baffles me. I don’t enjoy being baffled, but to be with him I would struggle through decades of baffling to be able to court him. Why haven’t you asked to court Fili yet?”

“Because, we don’t court back in my world, not like here, I’d be more likely to insult him and find myself banished if I tried.” He chuckled again resting his arm across your back leading you through past the fountains, “Thorin this leads to the fountains.”

He nodded, “I know.”

“What happened to segregating bath times and all that?”

“Oh like we haven’t caught glimpses of you and Bilbo watching us during our baths.”

Fighting against your blush you replied, “I was trying to see how you all get your hair so well out together with simple combs.”

He nodded, “And the mumbling earlier about dimples?”

Exhaling shakily you smirked at him, “That is not fair to use against me. You keep mentioning Bilbo’s ears twitching all the time!”

He chuckled softly, “Just not sure how you notice his dimples through the glares.”

Smirking back at him you replied, “You say that as if those are his only pair.” Rolling his eyes you giggle nudging his arm, “Besides you can’t help but stare when Bilbo brushes the hair on his feet and legs.”

His eyes scanned over the path leading to a curve just before the fountains while Dori and Oin charged across your path for a set of canon balls sending a wave splashing over your feet, “Dwarves have a fondness of hair, you know this. What he lacks in a beard those feet of his surely make up for it.” 

Eyeing the clearing in the fountain his arms looped around your middle and legs drawing a squeak from you as he tossed you into the deep end of the fountain right before the Princes with a smirk and he slipped out of sight. Keeping hidden in the bushes watching your shocked gasp through your struggling at treading water after you broke the surface. With another splash Fili hopped down from Dwalin’s shoulders at your side curling his arms around your middle helping you to the edge of the fountain as he said, “Normally for cannon balls you don’t dive in with full gowns.”

Gripping your middle he sat you on the edge of the fountain and climbed out to help you to your feet eyeing your drenched hair laying stubbornly over your face refusing to be brushed back, “I didn’t choose to cannon ball.”

A smirk slid across his face bringing his deep dimples out watching you trying to brush your hair back once again causing his eyes to light up as he imagined all the styles he could add to it, “Need help with your hair?”

Sighing softly you rolled your eyes saying, “Honestly do you know me at all, my hair is a monster I’ve been trying to fight since I fell here and you all just run around with your own styles, I mean come on, Nori just swam and his hair is still star shaped! What is it with your hair? We’ve gone through storms and you’ve fallen from trees and rolled down hills and it’s still pristine!”

Smirking wider timidly asking, “Is that a yes about your hair?”

“I’ve been trying to hint about my hair for months now.”

His brow rose as he mumbled to himself, “How did I miss that?” gently claiming your hand, collecting his pants along the way, hopping into them and leading you back to the courtyard you had claimed for sleeping to fetch his comb and hair creams along with his extra beads. And sat you down with a soft smile and settled behind you working easily through your monstrous locks easily into an intricate braid with four spare braids along the sides of your face he wove together across the main braid and leaving your beads dangling from the ends of them. 

Sliding to your side his smile grew as you gently flicked one of the braids dangling from his mustache before turning himself allowing you to fix his hair he’d removed from his hair allowing you to twist your set of braids pulling his hair back from his face. Turning his head to you he caught your timid expression as you said, “Hope it’s not terrible, I’m not the best at braiding, I only know a few styles.”

Smiling larger his hand collected yours helping you up and leading you into the nearby bath causing him to smile larger and turn landing his lips on yours after he eyed the braids nearly identical to yours. With a soft chuckle he gently kissed you again saying, “I’m going to go show off my braids to the others, so you can get some dry clothes on and we can show off yours as well.” 

With a another gentle stroke of his fingers across your cheek he kissed you again smiling against your lips as your hands rested across his back holding him in the kiss. Until it broke at his soft chuckle at your fingers brushing along his sides. Pulling back he claimed your hands gently kissing your knuckles saying, “I love you, and I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long, but I swear I will make it up to you and make sure Erebor is everything you could ever hope for in a home.” Kissing your lips again he said, “Get changed and I’ll make sure there’s a meal ready for you. Bombur’s been dying to work on his cake recipes.” Smiling larger at you your eyes locked on his glowing blue eyes and deep dimples under his high cheeks biting his lip eagerly stealing a look at you before turning to rejoin the others and get everything ready.

Shamelessly through his turn and charge away you eyed the thick layer of muscles coating his torso and arms with a thick pair of leg muscles revealed through his now soaked pants clinging to him. Biting your lip you turned and nearly paled at the Dwarf King smirking as he took a bite of the apple he was slicing eyeing your new braid before he leaned in at your side saying, “You should wear the yellow dress Lord Elrond gifted you. I’ll see you at lunch.” Chuckling softly as he strolled past you back to join the others allowing you to change.

Giggling softly you turned to change and then go back to join the others spotting the Dwarf King seated with his normal scowl as Bilbo timidly eyed him struggling to maintain a conversation until you sat at his side with a growing grin making the King swallow dryly wondering what your plan was as you said, “Bilbo, Thorin was just asking me about conkers. Apparently he’s never played, and I noticed Lord Elrond has a set up in the main garden. Bit shameful for a King of his stature to be so poorly studied on conkers don’t you think?”

Thorin shot you a poorly veiled glare that melted to a timid smile when Bilbo gave him an eager smile that deepened as he flashed a chuckle before looking back at Thorin grabbing his hand, pulling him to his feet saying, “No time like the present. Main point is to work on your swing.”

Smiling larger you eyed the curious Company eyeing the pair then turning back to smile at you choosing to celebrate their major hurdle crossing and focus on you and Fili who settled happily at your side as Kili claimed the other bursting into a rant of questions about your previously thought unattainable feat. 

Keeping between them through the night near the dopey smiling King at their return after Bilbo’s very hands on lesson about a proper putting lesson that ended with a muddled request ending with a short braid mixed in the Hobbit’s wavy hair. Pulling you aside Bilbo beamed brightly, talking you through the evening before once again pulling you into forming another plan for your futures in the Dwarven Kingdom. 

Plans that ended at the hushed order from Thorin about your sneaking away bringing Fili to your side with a pair of traveling clothes for you to slip into while he waited before you would catch up with the others at the bend in the rear path leading from Rivendell towards Mirkwood.


	13. Duchess – Thranduil Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curvestrology said:  
> “quit staring! they’ll notice us!” Okay I know I always request a lot and comment but I just love the way you write and describe things and characters 

_Dwarves._  The Elven King sighed shifting in his Throne to his normal lounging position openly flaunting his irritation as the trespassing group of reclaimers were led along the path before him. Without a single glance he greeted the Dwarf King spouting off a customary greeting before his icy blue eyes eased across the group causing his words to break at the ghost before him. Rising from his Throne in his wordless stupor his steps ended at the side of one of his guards as he gazed at the disheveled Elleth before him. 

Easing his dagger free from the sheath along his thigh, a single swipe of the blade freed your hands granting him a soft smile through a bow of your head in return through his shift to face the slightly irritated Dwarf at being first, so blankly greeted then absolutely ignored. Raising his eyes to meet Thranduil’s Thorin narrowed his eyes for a moment before he was flatly told, “Anyone in the Duchess’ Company is welcome in my halls.” Parting his lips as the other Dwarves did as they looked you over catching your long exhale before following the Elf King as he issued orders for a meal and insisted on showing you up himself.

True that’s what your title was but Duchess of an Elven Kingdom now miles under the ocean holds no weight at all and is hardly worth the waste of time taken to speak it. But sure enough, the one in these lands to know you would be the man who grew from the young boy your age who delivered fresh breads and delicacies to your kitchen each day. Even after the destruction of your city and through word being sent out over the next century of your marriage and such unfortunate abrupt Widowing after in an attack on your ways to finding a new place to call your own. Urging on the rumors of your sailing once you had been parted from the newly named Prince of Greenwood and his own small yet growing family.

And yet ages later you were now in traded places and the Elf King would be damned if he didn’t treat you with as abundant kindness as you had bestowed upon him. Naming you right away had been for your sake and that of his knowing that even after all this time a single glance from you could easily find him dropping to his knees aiming to follow your every order as he had so long ago. But first you were all to be scrubbed, primped, impeccably clothed and fed to your hearts desire before the Elf King relented to your wishes and supplied which ever aid you needed through the reclaiming and defending after.

…

Filled to the brim each of the Dwarves learned of your long lost title you still tensed at accepting once more from anyone but the Elf King and the visiting Lord Celeborn when his men had also aided in defending the Mountain, as they were the only two, by your eyes, to have known you at all. Like wildfire your story was spread and soon the available Dwarves of an approving rank made sure to present themselves before you as possible suitors if you ever felt the desire to remarry.

Barely a month you’d been wed as your assigned childhood sweetheart was contracted as per your parent’s wishes, kind and thoughtful of your feelings he tried his best to be the best husband he could be until you were parted. Love had briefly slipped through your fingers at the destruction of your city and the true bearer of your affections being whisked away as his bread basket was cast into the dirt in their fleeing frenzy. Lingering through these lands you took to being a nomad, taking place among the Dunedin in their normal traveling patterns for company until you were called upon by Mithrandir for aid in an unusual situation leading you back across the path of the one person you’d ached for so long to see.

…

Silently easing into your position you aided Thorin with his daily tasks soon making yourself quite free to do as you wished as your new system and appointed helpers brought freedom for yourself and the Dwarf King at matters being vastly streamlined. But your position did nothing to ease the suffering of the Elf King as your place was far too distant for his liking. He wished to learn about you and your trials hoping to figure a way to solve any pain they had stirred.

With a looming plot through the Mountain you were barred from uncovering you reservedly claimed the position to ease the final stages of a contractual agreement between Erebor and Mirkwood on trades and borders along with patrolling conflicts. Though your stay however halfway through the start of your addressing the Elven Council the room suddenly darkened at the thick clouds rolled in blocking the sun on the rough winds followed by a thunder clap causing the Elf King’s eyes to drop to his wrist. 

Shifting from your hand clutching his wrist through that and the following clap as lightning streaked across the sky lighting the room again before darkness fell again. Glancing down yourself your hand jerked back to its twin on your lap with a softly whispered mental apology as a group of servants blocked the windows with the thick curtains while others lit all the candles and lanterns available bringing a soft light to fill the room as the Elf King mentally assured you, “I don’t remember you being frightened of storms before.”

Smiling softly at him you gently claimed your drink for a sip as one of the Council members commented favorably on the long awaited rain as you replied, “That was before I got stuck between Stone Giants in a thunder battle.”

Softly chuckling to himself his eyes turned as well to the speaking Elves still proudly focusing on the location where your hand had brushed against his bare wrist through the rest of the evening. Quickly in and out was the Dwarven idea, hoping to use your connection with the Elf King to ease this troubled merging of borders and employment between the two taking nearly two months already to reach this latest draft while they planned your surprise birthday party. With the sudden storm brought on a spur of the moment vacation finally allowing the Elf King to leave the dresses and gowns he had made for you in your first stay in his Kingdom in your possession, granting you plenty of designs and styles to choose from for any occasion no matter how long you had chosen or needed to stay.

Finalizing your meeting you smiled softly at the King who noticed your lingering tremble locked in your hands and offered a calming round of tea in his private sitting room. Stealing glances out of the large windows eyeing the progression of the storm, your eyes turned back to the King once again through his inquiry of you history. Warm tea and pleasantries soon shifted into a swapping of stories and sharing of old hidden away sketches from your former home. Soon bringing the accidental brushing of fingers, all leading to your passionate claiming of his lap through a deepening kiss as your layers were stripped and the untasted wine was held as the reasoning for your stolen tryst.

…

With the storm passed by morning you eased your gown on still fighting your lingering shock at what you’d dared to start. Not a single push came from the King and suddenly without thought you had climbed on his lap after your crashing kiss. Shaking your head trying to cast off the hopes that it had been anything more than a release for the pair of you, an obvious lie, as the night lingered on replaying in you mind once again. 

Time after time in varying ways the King had brought you to your pinnacle only to refuse it for himself choosing to tip you over the edge and claim as many impassioned tangling fumbles of your numbing lips and darting tongues driving the tryst into something far more intimate than just a few grunts and moans before parting ways. No, the King truly dwelt on your experience entirely through his hungry return to the claiming of your mouth again drawing another round of his cherished sounds muffled and lost between your joined lips through your fevered fingers grazing across nearly every inch his skin.

Entering your rooms the Elf King kept his gaze upwards and posture rigid as the Servants filed out soon replaced by a creeping figure at your side eagerly melting into the kiss you had silently offered. Gripping you tightly raising you to your spot on the desk nearby, lasting through his first act of bringing you to ecstasy soon moved to your bed for countless more. Obviously bubbling into a more entangled relationship blooming between you as his lone request of your staying just one more night was accepted. And used to his advantage at remaining woven around you wordlessly basking in the comfort it brought. Him at his ability to claim even a piece of you, hopefully including your heart as you took a silent enjoyment at the King bending to your wishes, desiring your every touch and sound no matter how impassioned or awkward in their execution through learning each other.

…

Returning to the Mountain you sighed softly as the forest waned and left you to cross the bare plain clutching the signed contract along with a full list of arguments on various topics soon needing to be addressed to meet his liking. A list that grew daily between the bubbling irritations of both Kings adding more and more tedious tasks bringing near constant visits between both sides. Each visit coated with proper upholdings of your standings and titles with a more than respectable distance. 

.

Though with his first trip his wrap came into good use as your mind linked with him and you all but managed to draw a bright red shade from him between stolen pained glances to your seat on the far end of the table as he fought the urge to claim you right there.

Just barely making it through the meeting, that abruptly ended at the barging in of the Master of Laketown spurring your exit and the Elves soon after while Thorin volunteered to take the turn of casting him from their lands once again at his drunken state.

Slipping into your rooms quietly you exhaled slowly, passing through your hall and laying your wrap over the back of your favorite armchair. Inching your head to the right at the soft shifting of fabric behind you a large hand slid across your middle as a familiar pair of lips ghosted around your ear stirring a soft gasp from you. Wordlessly you turned accepting his hungrily claim on your lips easing you up on his lap after he led you over to your couch once again quietly aiming to take full advantage of your stolen moments together before your leading him out upon hearing Thorin’s plan to claim him for another meeting. 

Leaving only another kiss on your lips before turning to roam into Thorin’s path to be led away while mentally working out his next plan to see you again. Nightly following of hidden paths between your rooms, easing into your bed and more moments between meeting as he utilized the Dwarven nature to stretch out the struggle to conclude any and all contracts to be with you. While your trips back to his lands were far easier with a full Kingdom of Elves now obviously aware of your new unspoken status by the behavior of the King alone, and aiding in distracting the Dwarves until the pair of you had come to your senses and announced the obvious union you were headed for.

…

Relaxed in your seat beside the Elf King, who had feigned a ridiculous need to have you at his side to take notes for him from the supposed mild healing injury in his hand from a training session. Stealing a glimpse at your sheet pretending to check his notes so far, Thranduil’s eyes skimmed up over your arms to glimpse at your attention supposedly focused on Thorin speaking as your foot, hidden under his larger wrap neared closer to his crotch. 

 With a twitch of his brow he fought against his smirk forming as you mentally told him,  **“Quit staring! They’ll notice us!”**  Testing his patience entirely a hidden hand stopped your foot from reaching its goal and slid it gently from under his wrap as he watched your figure shift slightly but without any give away of what you’d just been doing. 

Looking towards the Dwarf still mid speech his expression went blank again as he caught your eyes darting to the page to flip it for a fresh one as his velvety voice mentally whispered back,  _“Teasing me in public does have its consequences.”_

Through the meeting your teasing conversation lulled as you allowed him to focus on the meeting until he got called into a follow up conversation with Thorin. Keeping his eyes on the Dwarf he could still feel your presence in the room filled with members of the Company, all present and paying attention as he insisted on the next meeting being held in the Elven Kingdom causing you to freeze in the doorway as he did. “Perhaps next time we should hold the meeting in my Halls.”

Thorin, “Don’t see what the difference would be, not like the location would settle anything.”

Thranduil felt your eyes shifting over him as he dropped the final bomb, “For the contracts it wouldn’t no, but it would give me a chance to aid the Duchess into moving into my Royal Wing.”

The Dwarves all glanced at you catching your head tilting slightly as you fought to keep your expression blank as Thorin asked you, “You’re leaving Erebor?”

With parted lips the Dwarves all looked back to King Thranduil as he responded for you, “She’ll still be here often, just as it is now. The main difference being I get to share more than just one meal with my Wife.” Turning after his head bowed to exit the room as they all shifted towards you to shout in unison, “Wife?!”

Catching his eye flashing you the same mischievous sparkle announcing he’d be waiting for you once again as you waded through the questions the Dwarf threw your way until they had accepted it was simply done on paper and the ceremony had yet to take place leading to their rushing around adding your wedding to the list of projects clearing all else free from their schedules as you snuck away. Returning to your rooms a smirk slid across your face at the same rustle of fabric coming from your room. 

Following the noise your smirk grew spotting the lounging naked King propped against your pillows with a growing smirk of his own watching you enter, drop your shoes and lock your door. Crossing the room he sat up slightly watching as you hopped on the bed and walked over to him allowing him to ease his hands up under your dress to pull your hidden layer free as his tongue and lips danced across your inner thighs. Tossing away the soaked layer his eyes rose to meet yours while you nudged him back and lowered to straddle him while saying, “Satisfied? They’re planning our wedding.”

Chuckling softly at your first movements easing around him his lips grazed across your neck making you gasp softly, “You have no idea how long I’ve yearned to openly call you my Wife.”

Landing his lips on yours through your now muffled giggle before he whispered next to your ear, “I have always, always been yours.” Trailing another line along your neck making you giggle again before his lips crashed into yours.

.

Lounged out once again across your stomach, you read back aloud through the notes from the meeting. Lips danced across your back then rose to trail around your ear through the gentle nudge of a knee spreading of your legs while his body eased down over you. Through his next round of kisses along your back murmuring between gentle pecks, “I love these moments with you, but I can’t help imagining sharing a bed each night. Coming back to find each other waiting there.” 

His lips planted at your shoulders again before trailing up your neck again making your smile grow at his happier tone, “And then I’d get to wake you each morning with breakfast. As many courses as you like, then straight back to bed.” Giggling softly again your smile grew at his arms curling around you in a tight hug as he nuzzled his head against yours eagerly picturing the rest of your future together.

 


	14. Fate of a Mountain – Thorin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “sometimes...I wish you died” Thorin Mirkwood forest Random item: a pair of high heels
> 
> -Possibly might add a pt 2 later

 Looking out into the distance you took in your surroundings finishing off the last of your toast as you nodded to yourself that this day actually did have the chance to get worse. Late to your final exam you nearly split your lip as you crashed into the door, nearly broke your finger slamming the door to your car in anger after your ride back home again and then stumbling down the steps spilling your coffee all over yourself and landing in this field with nothing more than a bag of your laundry you had just gotten from the dryer which thankfully included your freshly washed and dried sneakers allowing you to remove your heels. 

Glancing down to your pocket you drew out the small beeping key chain with a sigh and hit the necessary button to feed your Tamagotchi pet your Cousin had bet you $500 you couldn’t keep it alive for a year, well for double or nothing you extended it to five, which the deadline had just fallen as you did, straight into this field. No money, no food, just you and little Charlie. Sighing again you rose just in time to shriek at the spooked pony that had snuck up on you curious about your scent.

Dropping your bag you exhaled and sat down again to calm yourself as the pony walked cautiously back to you and nudged you with its nose until you stroked his face. Over towards the line of trees a few shouts were heard concerning said pony before an impossibly grumpy looking man came to your side passing the reigns of the pony back to his bald buddy behind him and turned mid shout about stealing their steed only to pause noting the now trickling line of blood coming from your bruised lip and chin along with the massive stain coating you. Exhaling softly a strangely rough comment was shared between the group as an elder was ushered forward to patch up your wounds.

Soon enough you were patched up and helped onto one of the ponies as with your defeated expression and helplessly injured state you were deemed worthy enough of becoming their latest burden. The day bled on and with each beep from Charlie and a shared explanation after Thorin, as he named himself, loomed over your shoulder curiously eyeing the little bunny on the screen happily munching away on the food you’d offered. 

Quietly through the rest of the day past lunch, when said looming occurred, after their hushed commentary and poll on your predicament was taken into account you were greeted by all 13 of the Dwarves who humbly offered their services in the rearing of said Charlie. By some wonder you accepted thinking they were mocking you or joking or something but sure enough at your third time through the night waking to the soft beeping you eyed the younger Prince eyeing Charlie after having slipped him from your duffel bag. “It’s beeping what do I do?”

Lifting up to your elbows you explained the buttons and watched his smile as the digital bunny calmed and you both went back to bed. By lunch the following day a chart had been formed with full times tables to relieve your burden. Easing back against a boulder you eyed the clouds above you while snacking on the apple you were offered from Bilbo as the Dwarves were holding another of their hushed conferences.

Nori,  **“Surely she’ll pick one of us, Bilbo doesn’t even like Charlie, kept on about how caring for it would disrupt the meal times.”**

Gloin nodded,  **“Surely this creature is designed to test your parenting skills and Mahal did place her in our path, it must be a test to share with one of us.”**

Thorin,  **“She doesn’t seem too interested in our aid though.”**

Balin gently patted his arm,  **“Lass is still adjusting, and most likely trying to form trust and analyze who is the best suitor.”**

Dwalin,  **“To send her unarmed and injured though..”**

Thorin,  **“Some form of torture, force us through that pain first.”**

Bombur,  **“Maybe it’s like when you pair with someone you have to get them sick to see who they are and if you match. How we care for her and her reaction in return could pair one of you.”**

…

Well sure enough you’d obviously ‘chosen’ one of them. Halfway through a meal you eyed the stern King catching a ladybug crawling across his braids followed by another and another that he’d yet to realize. Leaving you a grinning idiot as you struggled not to laugh eventually having to look away and take a short walk by yourself to calm down only to find him seated beside your empty spot holding Charlie in his thick fingers. With an upward glance you couldn’t help but blush at his beaming blue eyes and soft uncharacteristic smile as he gave your spot a gentle pat.

Day by day he’d lingered at your side taking more and more shifts with Charlie and ensuring you had everything you’d ever need. Even up to a perfectly crushing living blanket through the night as he would normally slump across your back sharing his coat with you to keep you warm as he shifted from Dwarf to living furnace easing your pain and cramps by morning with the boiling heat and crushing weight. Opening your eyes you were once again a happy pile of jellyfish in your fully relaxed state. 

Though soon enough your joy was diminished as said caring Dwarf still adamantly refused to use your name insisting on his own absurd term,  ** _“Mizimelûh_** **”**  (Jewel of all Jewels) a term he’d chosen at hearing of your slightly ridiculous Hippie Mother, Hyacinth’s, attempting to go against the obvious traditional flower names she’d loved and settled with naming you Opal.

So with your introductions your name was gone and each Dwarf settled with Lass or Miss as their snuggly grump of a leader settled up with that rumble of a name you didn’t bother trying to repeat, simply tolerating it. Thinking to yourself if that was the worst they could do then you’d be fine, you weren’t overly fond of your name anyway.

…

Staring off once again your finger absently hit the button to feed Charlie as you sat with your tall wedges in your lap as your only weapon at the Dwarves’ insistence that they did in fact count as a weapon on your turn for watch. Looking down again you eyed the key chain you absurdly kept tending to out of habit as your exhaustion and softly growling stomach sparked a timidly hateful thought at the well tended creature,  _ **“Sometimes...I wish you died.”**_

Swiveling your head one of your heels flew at the source of the snapping branch bringing the King into view clutching the shoe he’d caught with a smirk at your aim, crossing to join your side with a shake of his hand as he set it down in your lap and snuggled up behind you acting as your blanket and pillow smiling as you sank into his chest and accepting his folding his coat around you. “See they are weapons.”

You sighed tucking your legs in closer to you between his tree trunk like thighs, “Lot of good it did, fingers crossed Orcs and Goblins don’t have good coordination.”

Chuckling softly his arms tightened around you drawing Charlie from between your fingers sensing his calming effect on you with his heat, rumbling voice and a perfect body to snuggle up against as your eyes shut deepening his smile as you sank against him again. Holding watch in your place enjoying your silent nuzzling of your forehead against his cheek.  **“Khayujsu ‘azâgzu, idli udu sanzigil. Zalufsi gilkhal, Mizimelûh** **”** (Close your eyes, dream of Mithril. Sleep well, Jewel of Jewels)

Nodding your head against his shoulder you mumbled softly, “Sometimes you sound just like a mountain.” Sighing against his neck as his eyes widened at your unintentional stumbling across one of the greatest compliments you could give to a Dwarf about their voices.

Clutching you tighter you were gone to the world enjoying your protective cocoon formed by the impossibly lovable Dwarf clinging to his love, blinded to the rising vapors around the Company being emitted by the toxic mushrooms lining the trees.


	15. Let it Ring – Fili Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> “i said i love you.” With Fili during the battle of five armies? (Please don’t let him die 

Trapped in a ringing nightmare you staggered through the battle field deafly hacking through the crowds of rushing Orcs and Goblins as a piercing ringing lingered in your head. Stupid? Yes, but massively effective. A few set blasts here and there scattered the enemies lines, but with one line charging at you a stream of warm blood now lingered across your cheek at the debris that flew out at you cutting you in several places along your body. But still you stood detonating the last of the explosives. One by one the un-sturdiest of buildings Thorin had mentioned would have to be torn down anyway were blown apart taking dozens of the enemy with them.

Nearing the end of the enemy your eyes scanned over the area you found yourself in. Squinting at the Elf King’s lips you lost his meaning until his hand found your shoulders to ease you down onto a large rock where he tended the cut on your head while the ringing slowly died bringing a muffled jumble of noises. With a tap on your nose your eyes returned to the Elf King who signed for you to remain in place receiving a nod as he went to fetch more supplies for the gash on your leg you’d yet to realize.

Within moments the panting figure of Bard, still trembling slightly at the lingering effects of the explosions. Rubbing his neck retrieving a small rock trapped there his head turned spotting you giving a kind smile to the Elf King kneeling before you again shifting your leg armor to mend the gash. With a gentle tap on your knee the Elf King pointed over his shoulder causing i our eyes to lift bringing the blonde dwarf Prince waving his arms with muffled shouts of your name.

Lifting your arm you sent a small finger wave in return as he moved closer inspecting your wounds. Glancing at the King you watched their muffled trading of information in their brief conversation leading to Oin being led over to aid in your healing and further inspect your ears for any sight of injuries. Not even ten minutes later your face was wiped clear and the cut across your forehead tended to with a clean inspection of your ears leaving the verdict that your hearing was soon to recover. Glancing back at the Prince you caught a jumbled conversation he was having with his Brother. Waving his arms he huffed in response to what Kili had said including the clear term, “Tell her!”

Waving him away Fili sat at your side with a smile as he filled you in on their part in the battle followed by your eyes shifting to Thorin saying in a muffled voice you were barely able to pick up, “Still a foolish idea.”

Fili sighed adding, “It mostly worked.”

Their eyes darted back to you as you unintentionally shouted, “It wasn’t that bad! It worked didn’t it?”

Smirking Thranduil chuckled softly tying off the last of the bandages saying, “Seems her hearing is coming back.”

Eyeing the group you asked, “Was I shouting? You’re acting like I’m shouting.”

Fili chuckled as Kili shouted back, “Doesn’t matter, Oin does it all the time too remember?”

You nodded and tried your best to join in on their conversation as your hearing became clearer again. Soon enough you’d shifted inside the Mountain waiting on the food to be prepared for the feast as everyone gathered around playing music and sharing old tales. Off to the side Fili relaxed finally able to speak with you freely with only a few words having to be repeated or spoken a bit louder causing the Dwarves and Elves around you to chuckle softly and return to their conversations spotting your shared loving gazes. With yet another stolen glance Fili gently claimed your hand softly saying, “I Love You.”

With a soft “What?” You spotted him drawing in a rapid breath as he had done before, then shouted,  **“I said i love you.”**

Smiling larger the crowds around you cheered as you blushed curling your arms around his neck softly replying, “I Love You Too Fili.”

Breaking apart the crowds mumbled curious at your response until Oin shouted at you, “What did she say?!”

Smiling larger you drew in a breath and shouted at the crowds in an excited tone, “I said I Love Him Too!” Adding another round of cheers as Fili gently turned your head and kissed you through your shared muffled giggles.


	16. Pissed off Butterfly – Legolas Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> curvestrology said:  
> “quit it or i’ll bite.” Maybe with Legolas in Mirkwood when the company gets captured by the elves? 

Squirming along like a tightly bound caterpillar you inched towards your discarded swords laying at the base of a tree’s massive roots. Gripping the hilt between your teeth you eyed the blonde Elf looking down at you with a curious expression. Flinging your head to the side you released the sword and inched higher trying to ease the sticky webs coating you from neck to toe free from your body without success.

Moving forward the blonde said,  _“You’ll never get out at that rate.”_

Rolling your eyes you continued your attempt at freeing yourself mumbling,  _“Well you’d certainly know.”_

His brow rose as he sheathed your sword and handed it back to a guard behind him drawing a sigh from you as he said,  _“Stop moving, I’ll cut you free.”_

Shifting out of his reach you avoided his hand landing on your chest saying,  _“ **Quit it or I’ll bite.**  I know other races have difficulty determining gender in Elves but I thought your kin to be the exception.”_

Meeting your eyes again he drew back his hands and asked,  _“Pardon me?”_

_“I’m female and your hands are a bit too bold in their aiding.”_

Sighing softly the Prince gripped your waist and eased you over his shoulder as you scowled at the ground mumbling, “You’ve got to be kidding me.” As your hair hung in a knotted web coated mess around your face.

Chuckling softly he carried you through the forest ignoring the comments from the irritated Dwarves before leading you through the Kingdom to be set down before the curious King. With a slow shift of his fingers the King uncovered your face taking in your irritated form with a curious glance and whispered something to his Son before you softly informed him, “I really hate Spider webs.”

Meeting your eyes the King smiled softly replying, “So do I.” Reaching towards his thigh a dagger was drawn to easily slice through the webbing coating you revealing your tattered clothes from your recent small skirmishes since Rivendell as he eased the webs down to your feet and held out a hand to help you step out of them eyeing you once over asking, “Hmm, and just what is an Elleth doing with a band of Dwarves?”

“Well quite a number of them owe me gold, terrible at poker this lot.” He nodded and eyed the group behind you then glanced back at you when you said, “Oh you know who they are, why bother with the farce, we’re not here asking to borrow sugar. We’re passing through and the reasoning is pretty obvious. Your Majesty.”

Smirking at you Thranduil nodded and motioned his hand for you to follow the guard as he caught his Son eyeing you once over as you left the room before they turned to the Dwarf King.

…

Seated on the floor of your cell you hummed quietly along with the music playing above giving a brief translation for Ori whenever he missed one of the words as your ear twitched hearing the familiar gentle tapping of Hobbit feet trailing a familiar set of Elven boots. Glancing at the bars on your cell you caught a familiar hand curling around the bars on your door bringing the Prince into view with a blank expression as you heard the soft tapping of feet behind him as a pair of keys floated past your cell. Eying you again the Prince exhaled switching to Sindarin hoping to not be understood by the others,  _“Are you always like this?”_

Quirking your head to the side you smirked at him asking,  _“The covered in webs part or locked in a cell?”_

_“Do you always make things so difficult?”_

Rising to your feet your motion kept the Prince from following the clinking sound he heard to focus on you as you neared gripping the bars between you loosely eyeing him as you asked,  _“And just what ails the Prince so, that he’d miss the Feast of Starlight?”_

_“Why travel with them?”_

_“They’re my friends, and besides, you should hear them sing, quite bewitching.”_

Sighing softly he eased his gaze over your hair saying,  _“Had things been different you’d be enjoying the celebration with us.”_

_“And leave my party down here? Never. All together or none at all.”_

Shifting closer to the bars between you he swallowed glancing towards the door he’d entered through making sure it was still closed as he replied,  _“Have you ever seen it? The Feast of Starlight?”_

You shook your head moving in closer easing your fingers over the bars keeping his focus on you as you spotted the Dwarves easing down the back pathway while your nose eased practically against the Prince’s,  _“No, but I hear it’s breath taking, and the King breaks out his best wines for the occasion.”_

Lowering his eyes Prince Legolas eyed your lips as he said,  _“You’d be breath taking, in one of our finest gowns, tasting some of Ada’s wine.”_

Spotting the group struggling to get Bombur out of his cell across the way you eased the tip of your nose against Legolas’ as you whispered,  _“You couldn’t handle me in a gown. After all you couldn’t help but stare at me coated in webs.”_

Eyeing your lips again you eased your hand through the bars gripping the buckle across his chest pulling him closer as your lips landed on his. First freezing him in the spot only to have his hand ease in gently pulling your face close to his while he eased his lips against yours in the impassioned kiss. Whispering softly after swallowing again Legolas said,  _“Perhaps next celebration then.”_

Your eyes scanned over the ceiling hearing your favorite dance starting,  _“There’s still time to sneak some wine.”_

Smirking softly his hand eased through again drawing you closer with eager yet gentle fingertips before kissing you again,  _“I’ll grab the best we have.”_

Trailing his steps with your gaze you turned your eyes to the suddenly appearing Hobbit with a grin receiving an eye roll from you as he unlocked your cell and led you to join the others as Bilbo asked, “Do I hear wedding bells?”

Rolling your eyes again you replied, “He’s a Prince, I’m sure he’s already signed a betrothal agreement by now.” Bilbo nodded making you chuckle softly and sneak into the wine cellar and into the barrel beside Fili.

…

The battle was won and you roamed numbly back through the dusty halls of Erebor walking to one of the Elven sized rooms to drop onto the bed for some well needed rest only to find the Elven Prince leaning against the wall with a bottle of wine in hand. Easing his hand around yours you followed him inside as he mumbled,  _“I brought wine.”_  Before his lips crashed into yours as he pressed you against the closed door behind you.

 


	17. To Gondor – Legolas Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theincaprincess said:  
> Gonna be selfish and ask for another request, with “Great, Perfect, Nice, Fuck This” I’m saying reader has a massive fight with Legolas about (what ever you can choose) while they are in Rohan, poor Aragon gets brought into it as well as Gimli, you can end it anyway you see fit :)

Cradling your partially burned hand after knocking the palantir free from Aragorn’s hands you made your way out to the stables catching the eye of the men you passed as you mumbled to yourself as you strode to collect your horse, **“Great, Perfect, Nice, Fuck This.”** One more time, you promised yourself, one more time the Elven Prince doubted your abilities you would leave, and you finally had the chance to. Freely joining Gandalf on his trip out of Rohan. Grimacing under the weight of the heavy saddle your aching back and arms still burned and strained to follow your orders in prepping your horse for the trip while the heavy boots of the Dwarf in your Company raced towards you urging you to stay. “Lass, he doesn’t know what he’s saying. Don’t mind the Princeling just come back inside. You need to rest.”

Sighing you strapped your bedroll to the loops on the rear of the saddle before climbing on as Aragorn panted resting against the railing coating the door to the stables, “Don’t leave, please. You’ve got stitches up your arm you shouldn’t be traveling.”

Meeting his gaze you caught a glimpse of the Prince approaching in a slow pace with a slightly horrified look plastered on his face at the sting still lingering from your bitter shouting match. Surely you’d die, that’s his common argument, that you wouldn’t last one day out of his sight on this mission. “I’m not staying here, I’ll find no rest here now.” With a soft nudge of your heels your mare sped off not giving the Prince a chance to bid you farewell as you led the path Gandalf was soon to follow.

Exhaling slowly the Wizard eyed the Prince then turned his gaze back to the others, “Mind the Rohirrim, and I’ll tend to the Elleth’s wounds.” Without another word the Hobbit and Wizard were off to catch the wounded Elleth and join in the trip to Gondor. Passing over streams and seemingly lasting plains the white city finally grew before you bringing an unsteady ease to you on the trip up to the overlook outside the Throne Room. Days bled on and the wound of the argument dug deeper and deeper, but war waits for no man and finally as your wounds had healed armies marched upon the great city. Orc and Uruk hai fell to your blades and arrows through the endless waves as you fought your way out through the gates onto the vast battle field.

Nazgul and Oliphant fell around you as you sped through the lines seemingly trapped in an endless circle of hell. Turning again with a release of your arrow the massive Oliphant crashed to the earth as another arrow wizzed just over its head and a familiar figure sprinted to aid you in cutting down all the heavily marked creatures across its back. Swinging your blades a flash of blonde hair sped past you only to be caught in your hand and jerked down with a sudden motion allowing a large spear to pass over his crouched figure and into the next Oliphant in line before you sped off again causing the Prince to rise and chase after you. Shouting and trying to gain a word in response from you without any success, lingering as your tall shadow through the battle and into the Healing Wings after.

With the moonlight rising he’d found a seat at your side while you rested along the far wall across the dried blood coated stone floor with a gentle easing of his hand over yours to hold unable to say anything but to softly whisper, “I love you.”

…

Bandaged and partially delirious at your lack of sleep you marched alongside your friends towards the Black Gates avoiding the gaze of the Prince once again readying your blades and charging after the King. Hours passed and through battered shields and blood soaked ground collapsing into a deep abyss you felt the world go dark around you as a familiar bushy beard coating a thick set of armor broke your fall.

Wrapped, bandaged, soaked and coated in dozens of creams you slept for days with the fellowship crowded around you as the Prince you’d taken a black arrow for sat impatiently at your side blinking through tears as the first words you’d spoken to him in nearly a month now were the ones he’d wished to hear from you above any other. Softly slumped across his back before darting back into the crowd of dark creatures your lips found his ear to softly whisper, “I love you.” Helplessly he watched you vanish and constantly leave his side, but this price was far too steep for him, even under your orders from the Elven King to return his Son safely at any price. Once again your hand was claimed stirring with it an instinct to curl your fingers around the hand no matter whose it was.

Through the waiting he swore, even though you’d simply been visiting their lands an order from a King was an order and you were far from any position to argue with his heartbroken plea. So off you rode hoping to maintain your promise through the agony of your breaking heart knowing he could never be yours. With the warm trail of a tear that wasn’t yours a drowsy furrowing of brows was soon followed by a stolen kiss and a gasp from the Prince at realizing his impatience had woken you.

 


	18. Totem – Dwalin Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> “eventually… you just move on.“ with dwalin and thorin? Like maybe one of them had feelings for the reader but they’re not together anymore.

Scowling and holding your place in the line of delirious Dwarves you glanced up from your nearly growling train of thought at the Elf King looking at you with a slightly puzzled expression. Glancing around you spotted the group nearly ten feet behind you as you’d absently joined Thorin in his walk forward to be questioned. Blinking through your relaxing expression you flashed a quick smile at the King, “Sorry, I’ll go back.”

His eyes locked on you as he said in his velvety tone, “No, you can stay. It seems I might get better answers from you. What were you doing in my lands? My guards tell me you were traveling in the opposite direction as this group.”

Exhaling sharply Thranduil caught your scowl returning as Dwalin shouted out, “DON’T YOU TELL HIM A THING!”

Turning back to him sharply even Thorin flinched at your stern glare, “Balin, kindly inform your Brother to shove it, I’m still not talking to him!” before turning back again as you heard Balin shuffle timidly to his Brother’s side softly delivering the message to the now growling Dwarf glaring at your back.

Dwalin, “NOW’S NOT THE TIME FOR THIS NONSENCE!”

Softly you whispered to yourself, “Nonsense?!” As the Elf King smirked and took a step back quietly motioning Thorin forward a bit to be clear of any lines of fire realizing the obvious lovers tiff. Turning back again you caught the Company parting as if readying for your charge at the bound warrior, “Nonsense?!” He nodded smugly and you responded, “Oh really? Like the nonsense decision to save your hide from that troll that nearly crushed you, or the nonsense decision to keep you from eating those poisonous mushrooms, or saving you from that hornets nest, or that time I mended your blanket so you wouldn’t be snuggling under some tattered old sheet for warmth through the night, hmm? Nonsense like that?!”

Dwalin huffed loudly holding his glare, “That’s not what I meant woman and you know it!”  
”Oh don’t you  _woman_  me! What you should know about nonsense is passing a 50lb ax of to someone just getting over the flu and telling them to keep watch through the night, or leaving said sick massive weapon bearing  _woman_  alone on the testiest of ponies to fall of and sprain her arm!! Or on top of that gifting said  _woman_  a  _monstrous_  dagger the size of her forearm for whittling,  _Whittling_!! It’s over a foot long!!” His lips parted to speak only to be cut off again, “And when said  _woman_  tries to  _whittle_  a gift for said Nonsensical Intended he scoffs at it and chucks it into the woods!! I spent days trying to get the horns right and you just tossed it away!”

His brow rose, “That knotted old sick?”

“It was an attempt at a ram you giant,  _boulder_!! If you’d have looked at it right side up you’d have seen the face, so no, I’m not talking to you!!” Turning back to the Elf King you spotted the Elf Prince pulling a curiously knotted stick barely six inches long partially carved similar to a small totem meant for a necklace from Nori’s pack and passing it to the Elf King who held it away from his face and tilted it slightly saying, “Not a bad attempt. With proper tools you could easily complete the design. You have quite a natural talent.”

Exhaling softly you met his eyes saying, “Thank you.” Catching Thorin eyeing the totem and giving a harshly sounding comment to his Cousin about discarding your gift. “We were just trying to pass through the forest, but then he tossed away my gift and I tried to go home but one of your guards grabbed me as well.”

…

Crammed in the tight cells the men all shared their grievances as you and Bilbo sat quietly at the King’s table upstairs sharing a meal with him and Prince Legolas. Glancing up at the King you flashed him a brief smile in return to his before he said, “Don’t worry, one night in the cells will snap them out of their moods. The forest weighs heavily on guests, especially Dwarves. Give them time to think everything over, I’m sure you’ll have quite the apology in the morning.”

“Why are you doing all this, being so helpful about this?”

His smile shifted into a smirk as he lowered his fork onto his plate, “Because you love each other. A solid and firm love one no one could doubt to be true. I am in a position to help and that is what I’m doing, though grudges will be formed for my locking them away, they’ll understand when they snap out of their hazes.”

“And then?”

“Then we have a Dragon to discuss.”

…

Deep in the dark dungeons Dwalin grumbled rubbing his face resting the totem on his lap as Thorin called from the cell behind his, “You know you’re going to have to grovel for her to take you back after this?”

Dwalin released a defeated breath, “She’ll never take me back.”

Balin, “Oh you were an ass, but she’s given you countless chances so far.”

Dwalin, “And fumbled every last one of them!”

Thorin chuckled softly, “She knew what she was going for when she first nudged you towards courting.”

Dwalin mournfully eyed the adequate first attempt at a totem before sighing and saying, “She’ll naught want me after this. I tossed her gift away!” His fists closed to press against his brow through his mumbled, “Why did I do that?”

Balin, “You were in a haze Brother, she’ll understand, it was the forest.”

Dwalin shook his head, “No, she’ll find another. One more grateful for all she does, and I suppose I’ll just wait out to the end of my days hoping,  **eventually… you just move on.”** Sighing softly he rested his head against the wall behind him with tears sliding down his cheeks, “I’ll never find another like her. I’ll slowly fade to stone being the Dwarf who foolishly cast her love aside.”

Easing into their darkened surroundings they slowly grew to realize the cells they were in were not locked at all and a group of guards were waiting to escort them up again. Following the guards with clear minds they found themselves before the Elf King again eyeing your and Bilbo’s clean and scrubbed appearances before them as King Thranduil motioned for you to escort Dwalin to another room as the plan you three had formed together was to be shared with the rest of the group.

.

Resting back in your armchair you eyed the Dwarf on his knees before you at the end of his lengthy apology finishing with a timid addition, “It’s not half bad you know. With your first carving and all, very well done.”

His eyes locked on yours waiting for your verdict to receive a soft, “One more chance. But I’m still mad at you.” Nodding furiously he rose to his feet following you back to join the group easing the totem, now on a chord gifted from King Thranduil around his neck proudly showing your approval of another chance for him as you both returned to aid the Kings in the planning.


	19. Fate of a Mountain Pt 2

Locked in a heart racing thundering path the Dwarves all crossed from the circle of trees they had halted in, meeting up with Bilbo. One of the two they had hoped to find meeting up with them bearing armfuls of the last of their belongings they had dropped in the Goblin tunnels. Turning again through the growing sound of the dark creatures’ screeches in their swarming straight for the Company. With a thundering crash Thorin’s heart plummeted at the fact that somehow you had been separated from the group and possibly injured or worse apart from the group of tested warriors. In a rapid turn the worst ran through their minds, alone and knowingly unarmed due to their mistrust of your easily injured nature. Each refusal for lending even a single dagger to you sting back at their hearts at their own part in your imagined fate.

 Tightly the group clung to the thick branches while the world seemed to freeze at the arrival of a tall white Orc standing firmly atop a large rock on the back of a white warg. His large smirk fixed in place as he stared at the furiously heartbroken Dwarf King kneeling on his own branch behind the clambering frame of Bilbo from the snapping jaws of a large Warg. A smirk that fell when an invisible set of shoes hit his back while a belt curled around his neck forcing his eyes to bulge out through his failed attempts at gaining his breath again. Through his kicks him and his invisible attacker were thrown to the ground when his pale Warg raced off, unknowingly slamming into a weakened rock taking out the cracking weak spot on the cliffs edge taking it and two of the other Wargs and their riders with them.

 With curious gazes the Dwarves looked back to Azog, still locked in a furious struggle to free himself, only to find himself being used as a shield against the last of the Wargs. His only hope in survival was to take out the creature and its confused and now unarmed rider as his sword got stolen and slammed through the pale Orc’s shoulder just barely missing the crook of his neck. One last cry came from the newly slain Orc as the now broken sword from Azog’s shoulder was torn free and slammed into his chest, straight through his heart finally ending his death struggle. Heavily his body dropped to the ground while the belt around his neck slipped free and dangled from a blood soaked arm of the invisible figure. In the empty space between the growing flames coating the trees around the growing trail of source less shoe prints the Dwarves gasped at your sudden arrival.

 After another quiet pant your glare fixed on the group now climbing down from the trees as you stated, “Dwarves…natural sprinters…next time maybe give a warning before you sprout wings, Hmm?”

 Inches from slamming into you for a tight hug Thorin dropped to his knees as his hand landed in your thigh, just under the thickly bound cut seeping out over your lower thigh. Causing his teary eyes to land on his Cousin Oin racing over with his bag of healing supplies only to stop at the growing screeches sounding off once again. In a firm grip and toss over his shoulder as you squeaked the group turned and leapt from the peak onto the backs of the waiting Eagles. A short flight later you were eased down onto the safety of the top of the carrock, finally allowing Oin to approach and place the necessary stitches and ointments over the wound before wrapping it and helping you ease into the new pair of jeans you pulled from your bag that Bilbo had snagged on his way out. Your smile flickered larger at the old Dwarf giving you a firm pat on your throbbing shoulder and said, “Never thought I’d see the day when a creature like Azog was taken out with only a belt and a broken sword.”

 Thorin inched closer and rumbled lowly, “Though we of course are a bit more interested at your ability to do so without being seen.”

 With a weak chuckle you glanced at him and replied, “Found a trinket of my own in the Goblin tunnels. Makes the wearer vanish apparently.”

 Thorin’s smile returned then dimmed at your clenching fist, with a confusingly gentle grip front the warrior your arm was raised and cradled before him. After an inquiring gaze Oin held out the splint he had fashioned from his prior noticing of your favoring the limb and gently secured it in place as he muttered in their shared secret language to the King,  **“Simple sprain. Most likely from the flip Azog did to toss her.”** After a chuckle he added playfully,  **“No doubts at all for our new Queen having the ability to keep a firm hold on her King.”**

 After a low chuckle from the King his eyes shifted back to you as he softly stated, “I was so worried about you.” His forehead met yours gently while his hands settled on your sides, “Was that how you escaped, your trinket?”

 You nodded, “Would have been easier if I’d had more than that to help me.”

 With a low growling exhale he shifted and propped you up in his back, making sure to gently wrap your arms around his neck, “trinket or no trinket you will not be leaving our sight again. We can discuss weapons later when your arm is healed.”

 The group smirked larger through his path to the edge where he lowered you both safely to the ground when he led the path on ahead while you mumbled, “You are not going to carry me the entire way!”

 He chuckled again and replied, “No, I’ll pass you to Dwalin when I set up you place at camp for lunch and at night.”

 Rolling your eyes you groaned and laid your head against the back of his shoulder making him and the others chuckle again.

..

Not long after breaking for camp you were gripped securely and draped across the arms of the ax wielding Dwarf. In a defeated sigh you slumped against his shoulder earning a chuckle from him as he stated, “No use on trying to struggle against his orders there, Miss Opal. There’ll be no letting up until you’re fully mended.”

Another sigh left you at Thorin’s confirming pack on your cheek, something he’d taken the liberty of stealing for the first time, due to his almost losing you, before he set off for wood for a proper fire in the small cave he’d chosen. Soon enough you were tucked safely in his arms for the night.

Slipping deeper and deeper into a fever no matter what they tried after Gandalf went ahead to barter for safe shelter from an old ally. Thunderous racing footfalls surrounded the group as they sped through the latest clearing while you were being held tightly against the King’s chest. Each of his deep steady breaths were all keeping you glued to the conscious world, that continually spun around you since your injuries were gained.

In a halting skid the giant beast landed before Thorin, who cradled you closer to his chest. But against his hopes of your going unnoticed, you deliriously giggled and shifted with a massive grin that froze the massive bear when he spotted your clammy face. Through yet another seemingly drunken giggle you pointed at the bear stating, “That has got to be my fever at work.” Your hand patted Thorin’s chest causing him to struggle against his creeping smile before you added, “Have you ever seen a larger bear?”

While rising up on its haunches you struggled to blink again through another giggle while a wave of heat surged through you yet again. In the corner of your vision Gandalf came into view mumbling something that warped from your next heat wave while he paled at your ghastly completion. With a short shift of the beast’s massive frame your giggle halted as you tapped Thorin’s chest and asked, “Do you see the giant naked man too?”

Thorin gave off a low growl at his approach while his arm circled you tighter, even against Gandalf’s vouching for him, causing the King to growl out, “He’s real.”

In a nod your eyes rolled back as you mumbled, “Long as it’s not just me.”

The world went dark to you as Beorn stepped closer to you both and set his hand on your forehead, “Witch’s hazel, did you use it on her?” His eyes scanned to Oin who stepped forward and nodded before listing all he used.

As he looked you over again he replied, “We need to get the Queen to my cottage, you cannot use Witch’s Hazel on any descendant from Elven lines. It’s worse than any black ooze Sauron could muster to make them fade.”

With parted lips the group all joined his hurried path to the cottage hidden in the trees in the distance. Once inside while Beorn added the last of his healing herbs, Bilbo asked, “I’m sorry, but you called Miss Opal a Queen, and an Elf? She appears to be neither.”

In a deep chuckle Beorn replied, “I’d know Queen Gilrean of Gondor anywhere. She was the one who helped free me, for decades she’s passed freely here. Though I am shocked she’s left her Son with anyone since her Husband fell.”

In a glance at Gandalf Thorin fought his glare until he got a mumbled response to clarify things, “That was another reason I vouched for Miss Opal. Her face was one I’d seen before, one I thought I’d never see again at her passing two falls back.”

Beorn’s golden eyes shifted to the Wizard asking, “She had truly fallen then? I had hoped it to merely be to be her passing into shadows from her title to save her Son.”

Gandalf’s head shook, “She is gone. And yet, returned to us. Miss Opal is very much similar to the original.”

Bofur, “You will still help her won’t you?”

Beorn met his gaze on his way to blend you up a healing broth to spoon feed you, “Of Course. I can’t let her suffer through this.”

.

Hours later you’d stirred front your haze and asked the perked up Hobbit keeping watch over you, “I’m either in the giant naked guy’s bed or I shrunk, first one?” Bilbo nodded and you settled back again, “Just checking.” Your relieved sigh stirring a weak smile from the Hobbit who signaled to the group through the door you had stirred finally.

*** Wandering through Mirkwood ***

All around you the vapors rose stirring another bout of fever in you, all while the others lost their way and found their ways into the curled and knotted webs of the Spiders you were currently fleeing. Somewhere between your fleeing and an attempted attack you slammed into the side of a stunned Elf whose mouth opened slightly as you pulled back.

Struggling to ignore the stinging in your side from what you assumed to be your coliding with the hilt of his drawn sword. Without another glance you raced to aid another in claiming the life of the Spider attacking Thorin. In the heat of the battle your fingers freed one of the blonde’s daggers from the strap around his quiver earning a stunned gaze from him and the other Elves when they looked at you finally. Each taking the time to aid and huddle around you while reluctantly helping the Dwarves in turn.

Not long after you were led straight to the castle while you one handedly formed a sling for what you assumed to be your freshly broken wrist. Not paying any mind to the curious Elves bowing their heads and greeting you respectfully along the way. Reactions that only compounded the Dwarves assumptions that the Elves in Rivendell truly had known your face as well. Further explaining their elevated treatment of you over the group.

An uncommon smirk came from the Elf King upon his noting your distracted state, stirring an old game he and his old friend had carried on for centuries. Gliding in silently his long fingers gently landed on your shoulder only to retract at your rapid turn and firm punch landing on his jaw. With a stunned stagger backwards he collided with his approaching Son’s chest and he steadied while, after the initial clear crack from your wrist at the punch he eyed your hunched position and pained squeak as your other hand clutched your flimsy splint.

In a gasping squeaky voice you quietly shouted, “Why would you do that?! There’s massive Spiders out there we just hacked through and you just sneak up on someone like that!”

As he straightened up Thranduil’s eyes scanned over you from the shock of his friend’s attack and mumbled in a quiet disbelieving tone, “You punched me?!”

“Again Spiders!” Your eyes wandered upwards while Legolas curiously stepped forward and eased your injured arm into a better position as you straightened while your other hand pointed at him weakly, “You’re the King…I just punched a King…” your head turned to Thorin as you halfway shouted, “Why do you let me talk to people?! First I nearly break Elrond’s favorite bridge now I punch the Elf King!” You paused and noted the Dwarf King’s shoulders shaking as you mumbled, “And you laugh..!”

Turning forward again your eyes landed on Legolas, the same blonde you borrowed a blade from earlier as he stated, “It’s broken.”

From behind you Bofur called out, “Technically it was already broken since this morning.”

Thranduil stepped closer, “You punched me with a broken arm?!”

“Well what else was I supposed to do?! Someone refused to grant me any weapons and I’m right handed, so ya, I’m gonna take the pain to fight back how I can.”

With a sharp inhale he asked firmly, “Why are you still shouting at me?!”

“I’m Scared!” His lips parted as he caught the sound of your now racing heartbeat, sweating and paling complexion while you tried and failed to ease your tone, “I can’t imagine you have very many visitors but I feel the need to inform you that massive Spiders aren’t considered part of rolling out the welcome wagon!”

In a step closer to you his fingertips gently rested along your cheek while he softly asked with a pained gaze, “How long were you in the forest?”

In another rapid breath your vision blurred suddenly as heard Bilbo stating, “23 days, roughly if the sun hasn’t risen yet.”

His eyes scanned over you again when his hand lowered and his gaze narrowed quizzically as your hand rose and fingers bent forward at an odd angle while you asked, “You didn’t just bend rapidly like this did you?”

His head shook, “No.”

Your head nodded as you rasped another breath and he caught your eyes going glassy while you squeaked our barely above a whisper, “Just me then, well I’ll let you and Thorin talk. I’m just gonna pass out now.”

All around you the men moved closer as Legolas caught your body seconds after your knees buckled at your eyes rolling back when you lost consciousness. Upon raising your legs the Elf King’s eyes widened and lips parted at the broken Elven arrow shaft sticking out of your side just below your rib cage revealed from your drooping jacket. Just before his shouts rang out for his healers and the leading of the Company in a race to the Healing Wing.

.

For hours they paced and waited while each of your wounds were inspected and mended to the best of their ability, all while your health seemed to keep plummeting against their silent uttered prayers for you. Meanwhile your spirit’s eyes opened amidst the vast darkened halls before you, cold and eerily silent you stood alone at the base of a throne with a large hooded creature that hadn’t been there moments prior. In a silky smooth voice he called out to you, “Miss Opal. You have been quite a challenge to claim. But at last we can speak clearly.”

In a timid tone you replied, “You know me?”

A honey coated chuckle sent a wave of warmth through you, “Of course. It pained me to send you on such trials in your second life but now you can finally rest.”

“But, wait, what?!”

As he leaned forward you caught his deep raven hair sliding free from his hood that masked his breathtakingly stunning face and shimmering silver eyes and brilliant smile, “You have struggled enough, you may claim your place in my halls and rest eternally.”

“But,”

His brow rose curiously, “You do not wish to rest? What could possibly hold claim to you to deny my offer so plainly?”

“For one Bombur, one of my group, I promised to teach him my chocolate scones recipe, and Bilbo, another from the group, we both haven’t mastered Elvish yet. And I still have to help Ori with his cross-stitch for his Brother Dori’s birthday gift. Not even mentioning the other Dwarves and my contract with them to face Smaug.”

In a disbelieving tone he replied, “Smaug? You would abandon your chance at peace to face that darkened beast?”

You nodded and his expression softened at yours doing the same while your tone dropped to a more sentimental one, “They’re my friends. And he stole their homes, killed their family members and neighbors. Made them homeless, and I promised to help them and it might not matter very much to you but they have shown me nothing but kindness. Even though they could have left me for dead they helped and took care of me, protected me and even helped me care for Charlie.”

“Charlie?”

You nodded and drew the keychain from your pocket and passed it to him in his extended fingers, “From my former home, at first I thought hey we’re just making fun of me but they all took shifts in helping me feel and care for him. Especially Thorin, giant grump that he is, really clung to each chance he got with it.”

With an amused smirk he sat through your explanation of how to care for him before he asked. “For all the reasons you listed you do realize none of them are for your gain?”

His eyes dropping to the pulsing ring on the chain around your neck, “I gave them my word.”

Your eyes met again while his expression softened and another figure joined his side, “I will send you back on one condition, you must claim the child that I send to you. You have cared for this creature with the aid of the Dwarves, mainly Thorin Oakenshield. Claim that child and care for him as your own and your return will be final. Do you accept my offer?”

Wetting your lips you replied, “I accept.”

A smile eased across his lips, “Now, about this Smaug creature. I will aid you in this alone, go to him, tell him of our conversation and Erebor will be yours to reclaim. His reaction will seal his fate.”

You nodded and mumbled, “Simple enough,” extending your hands to shake theirs. Upon the contact breaking, your body jolted up as you gasped loudly while flames danced across your skin, healing you while shifting your ears to their new point to mark your new Elven status. All around you the men watched as you slumped against Thorin’s tear stained fur lined vest and drifted of into a small nap.

.

In a flutter your eyes opened to the figure of the Elf King peering under your folded back shirt where the now vanished arrow and all its damage it caused along with it. Your brows furrowed as you mumbled, “You wouldn’t happen to know of a Namo would you?”

His brows rose, “Namo? The keeper of the Hall of Souls and King of the afterlife. His name is well known. Why do you ask?”

“He said he would send me back if I agreed to his terms.”

“He offered or you asked to return?”

Your eyes darted to the chairs along the wall as the Dwarves stirred at Bilbo’s nudging the dozing King’s shin with his foot. Eagerly they all moved to your side with hopeful gazes as you replied, “Namo offered me rest, I said I couldn’t.”

Fili, “You turned down an offer of rest from Namo?!”

You nodded and you replied, “He said if I claimed the Child he sent me he said my return would be final.”

Thorin’s hands rested on your shoulder tenderly as his voice drew out in a soft tone, “Namo is sending you a Child? Why would he send you a Child?”

Your eyes met his, “I showed him Charlie and told him how you helped me. Then his friend Aule appeared,”

Dwarves, “Aule?!”

You nodded, “He whispered something to Namo and I left Charlie with him as part of the deal.”

Thorin wet his lips, “So it was a test then.”

“Test?”

Thorin, “You cared for him with such dedication, then we aided you and now you’ve been gifted a Child.”

After a glance off at the distant wall to mull over your thoughts you replied, “I suppose.”

Thranduil, “Any word on how the Child would arrive?”

Your head shook and you replied, “Though it most likely will be after Smaug. They both told me what to do to get Erebor back.”

With excited expressions the group shared soft whispers about their maker’s aiding in their return of their Queen and back home again along with a new heir for their King. Lowering his gaze Thorin’s eyes dropped to your open palms resting on your lap, before raising them as he stated, “This is Mahal’s symbol.” His eyes left the pulsing white glowing mark etched into your palm beside the other bearing Namo’s, “To mark your deal.” With a steady curious gaze he asked, “Why did you refuse to rest?”

“I gave you my word,” his lips parted and the group’s stances softened at your flowing list of reasons, repeated from what you told Namo, but adding a few more to include each of the members before finishing, “You all made me feel at home here, made me fell like one of you, something I never had back in my old world, the least I could do was to not abandon you when you’re so close to your home.”

As tears rolled slowly down his cheeks he replied shakily as his hands tenderly clutched yours, “You and your Child will want for nothing in Erebor.”

As your smirk grew larger you replied, “I’m definitely going to at least need a job to do that.”

With a chuckle Kili stated, “Well you’ll be Queen, you’ll have the hardest job in the mountain.”

Your eyes shifted to Thorin as you playfully asked, “And just when were you going to bring this up?”

His lips parted through his creeping grin at your playful smirk as he mumbled, “I’d thought it was rather clear with your comment on me sounding like a mountain.”

Giggling softly you replied, “That, will have to be discussed fully later on.”

He nodded and smiled as you gently pecked him on the cheek after he stated, “You will want for nothing, you have my word, and you will not be alone in raising the Child Namo sends to you. All of us will aid you however we can.”

“Thank you.”

Thranduil drew your eye as he gently looked over a message that had just arrived on the leg of a small thrush before he stated, “A meal is waiting for you.”

Your eyes dipped to the paper in his hand as you asked, “And the reason for that look?”

A smirk eased onto his face, “Two lifetimes of yours have passed and you still know me so well. Lord Elrond sent word, he’s bringing your Son to Greenwood.”

Fili inhaled sharply and met your eyes with his widened gaze, “That’s right, Beorn mentioned you, when you were Queen of Gondor you had a Son. Do you remember him?”

Your eyes narrowed, “I kept having flashes of a baby in my dreams. Even back in my old world.”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “Well according to this he heard of your visit to Rivendell and he’s taken after you in your pure fury. Wouldn’t stop on his latest riot until Elrond gave in.”

Your brows furrowed, “How old is he?”

Thranduil’s smile deepened, “Nearly six, but your Elven blood has him aging like an Elf, so he appears as a toddler still. But do not let his size fool you, he’s every bit as formidable as his Mother.” Your eyes scanned over his still unmarked cheek causing him to chuckle as he helped you up onto your feet, “For the record, yes, my cheek still hurts. Broken arm or not, impressive punch.” His smile deepened as you giggled softly and settled at Thorin’s side while his arm curled around your back protectively while he and the others tried to imagine what this Son of yours looked like.

…

Quietly you took yet another turn in the dimly lit hall that soon brightened at the burst of flames that just barely missed you as you ducked back behind the corner. After a shaky breath a loud growl sounded out, “Theif!”

Wetting your lips nerviously you called out, “Actually! I um,” your hand flicked out to signal your approach causing him to growl again lowly, “I, was told to pass on a message by Namo.”

Under his thick scaled brows that shifted with his intrigue, “Go on.”

After a short exhale you repeated your story only to have his chuckles fill the halls around you that drew a light to form in the eyes of the large carven statues in the vast empty hall. In a rapid crack the statues’ axes rose and promptly fell, slicing through the beast’s neck and back drawing a sharp shriek from you that was soon muffled by your hands clasping over your mouth. At the sound the creeping Company raced in and froze at the giant statue of Mahal remaining before your trembling frame while their former Kings returned to their platforms and fell back into their slumber. Your gaze fell on the white glow coming from the giant crouching statue as he lowered and curled his hand around you gently, drawing you closer to him while he shared his secret gift with you.

In a bright glow your eyes shone brighter while a race of memories from your first life flooded back into your mind before his soft urging about your hidden trinket. In a wave of his hand a large snowy owl appeared and lowered his head for you to be helped onto his back by Mahal just before it took off leaving a white glowing misty trail in its wake.

Silently the group watched you leave while Mahal’s statue stood and returned to his post after gently tapping the top of Gandalf’s head with a single finger, sharing his plan before his essence left the statue to return back to Valinor. After a short gasp Gandalf shared his plan that stirred a wave of energy through the group to prep the Royal Wing for the Elf Lord’s arrival along with your return. Stuck in an anxious mess of possibilities and hopes Thorin paced once again through the main hall outside the Apartment he had hoped to share with you both, newly set up with a traditional Child’s bed for your Son added to your room, in case you would wish to not sleep without him. A sudden burst of air drew his eyes to the glowing owl freshly returned from your urgent week long trip that brought you and your wobbly stance back to solid ground again while the owl shifted into a bright wisp of light that faded into the giant statue of Mahal nearby.

In a firm grip Thorin aided you straight to the waiting hot spring in his apartment that he added a batch of Elven approved healing herbs and salts for your soaking while he pulled a meal together for you. Once you were revived some from your soaking you joined the King in the dining room in the fresh pack of clothes they had scrubbed and put away for you. With a creeping smile you ate and joined Thorin in his massive fur coated bed, hoping for some rest, finally back in the safe arms of your grumbling living furnace while he hummed for you to lull you to sleep in his arms.

Soundly you slept in your shared tight embrace long past noon until you woke on your own and joined the waiting Company and the Elf King and Prince, along with their small group of guards that all smiled at you through your approach at the start of the meal. In an aching brush your arm rose and pushed your long curls from your face and claimed your seat. With a glance to your left your eyes landed on the same Elf that had tried approaching you quietly before your taking off alone into Erebor to face Smaug. Your lips quirked up into a smirk as you caught his gaze and stated, “No need for that look. I ran into you remember?” His eyes darted to his King who glanced between you both before you continued, “First time I met Thorin he thought I was trying to steal his horse coated in blood with an impressively split lip and broken finger. And with Lord Elrond I nearly destroyed his favorite bridge by accident, and you know all about my incredible reintroduction to King Thranduil. I say we’re all allowed one awkward introduction.”

A soft smile grew on his face through his brief bow of his head as he turned back to his food while the Elf King shifted the conversation to keep your mind off the looming approach of the Elf Lord struggling to control the small eagerly bouncing boy on his lap when Erebor finally came into view once they had left the protection of the slowly greening forest.

.

Biting your lip you watched the front gates open, allowing the carriage through the gates and bringing the small eager face to pop through the window with a massive smile that grew as Elrond exited with him in his arms. In a rapid squirm he was lowered to the ground for his giggling race straight to you, ending with his arms curled tightly around your neck while you lifted him in a tight hug. Through his muffled sniffle against your chest he mumbled in Quenya, “Naneth, I knew Eru would send you back to me again!”

A warm tear eased down your cheek while you gripped him tighter and softly replied in the fluid tongue, “I’m never leaving you again, my Dear Little Estel.” His smile grew as you gently kissed his forehead and you stated, “Now, I think it’s time I showed you around.”

With an eager giggle he looked over the group that nearly gasped at the small boy with bright blue eyes nearly matching their King’s with loose curls matching yours as you introduced the group that all grouped around you on the lengthy tour that ended in the newly scrubbed King’s apartment. The final stop that brought another set of excited giggles from Estel while he explored the full room packed with toys and books for him the Company had gathered along with the second bed for him beside yours.

Safely in your arms again his smile fixed in place daily while he settled into place and your histories were marked down for safe keeping once he was old enough to know his whole past. But as for the present Gilrean Queen of Gondor along with Aragorn Son of Arathorn remained marked down as alive but in the wind as Queen Opal and her Son Estel were lovingly marked down beside Thorin son of Thrain. Both etched into the history scrolls that would one day bear all of King Thorin’s feats through his reign, one that started with the return of his people. 

Who all claimed more than a few lingering glances at the newly adopted Son he had acquired with the courtship beads he’d finally woven into your hair bearing similar runes to the ones woven into Estel’s. The first of his Dwarven markers as he was welcomed fully by all of the Durins that soon returned home again. All watching with adoring gazes as Thorin had settled into a firmly formed loving family of his own so early into his reign. Soon joined by a small orphaned Hobbit boy left into the care of his loving Uncle who gratefully accepted the presence of the small group of young Durins that joined their Amad’s in the return to their parent’s long lost homes. All sending echoes of trailing giggles through the mountain while they spent their days learning the hidden secrets of their new home for themselves.


End file.
